


The (Le)Strange Journey

by CelticKitten25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fireball Whiskey, Hermione and Narcissa scenes in Ch. 26, Lesbian Sex, Magical Tattoos, Post-Credit scenes, Riding Crops, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 60,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitten25/pseuds/CelticKitten25
Summary: Exiled to the United States, Alexandra Macmillan and her mother are sent via portkey to escape certain death at the hands of the Order following the events of October 31st, 1981. Flashbacks of Alex's life set the scene for the return of Bellatrix Black as she journeys home to Great Britain to be reunited with her daughter. Bellatrix will only succeed with the help of Alex and Alex will only figure out who she is with the help of Bellatrix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
This started out as an exercise to help with writer's block. Between academic papers and my novel, I was fried! I recently fell into the wonderful world of Bellamion and all things Bellatrix, so I wanted to write about her. This story will be based in the States for the first half and then shift towards the wizarding world we know and love. Main Harry Potter characters will show up once we get going. The main relationship focus will be Bellatrix and Alex but there will be an implied Hermione/Narcissa relationship at the end. And I tagged Weasley bashing. I'm sorry if that offends you but I really cannot stand his character. 
> 
> Most characters will act slightly OOC. Enjoy!

Alexandra Macmillan walked briskly through the dark alleyways of the city. The 23-year old, kept her head down and curled herself into her black sweatshirt and denim vest combo. She turned the corner to her small apartment. She quickly ascended the stairs, rushing to get off the streets and into a cold shower. Slamming the door shut and turning all the locks, she allowed herself to breathe\ a sigh of relief before hissing. She jerked off her vest and sweatshirt, throwing them to the floor before allowing the full impact of the burning pain that traveled up her side to hit her. After her moment, she walked into her small bathroom and started the shower. She took off her shirt and stared into the mirror as she watched the new Celtic line etch itself into her skin. She gritted her teeth in silent pain and allowed her eyes to fall onto the red stains on her hand. She washed her hands quickly, and pulled out her knife. She washed that as well. The first moments of her after-mission routine fulfilled, she took off the rest of her clothing and jumped into the shower. As the cold water poured down on her burning flesh, she shivered. She leaned her head on the wall,  _ Another day. Another life. _

_ Meanwhile in Lestrange Manor _

Loud banging and explosions echoed in the large hall. A child screaming for her mother, loud male voices yelling obscene words. 

“We surrender! Just don’t hurt  _ her _ .” A woman’s voice trembled. 

“WE HAVE TO KILL THAT BASTARD!”

“Ron….we can’t…”   
  
“Harry, if we don’t, You-know-who will rise again. Who says they haven’t been planning this for two years?” Ron bellowed. The small child cowered to the floor, holding her stuffed snake. Bellatrix was magically bound, whispering words of comfort. Rodolphus and Rabastan fought the other aurors. 

“Ron...she’s a child. We cannot kill a child!” Harry wavered. 

“Harry, you and I both know that... _ thing _ ...is filled with darkness. We must end her. She is the spawn of this pathetic woman who killed and tortured our loved ones! We are good Harry, we have to break the rules once in a while to maintain the cause.” Ron yelled as he raised his wand to the child. She whimpered for her mother.

“No, No...you can’t hurt her! She is innocent! Please, kill me. Kill me instead!” Bellatrix screamed as she watched Harry reluctantly raise his own wand. Harry blocked out the uncharacteristic screams of Bellatrix Lestrange and the cries of a young child. 

“That’s it, mate. In the name of all the fallen, we will destroy his legacy…” Ron muttered and with a snarl prepared himself to unleash the killing curse. 

It happened in a flash. Bellatrix was bound to the floor one moment, and then in front of the child the next. Bellatrix had used wandless and wordless magic to escape her binds, shield her daughter and stun Ron and Harry. Ron in his rage sent a slicing stunner that hit Bellatrix in the chest before the Lestrange brothers engaged them in battle. The other aurors had been defeated but not without major damages to both brothers. The four men duelled with the child’s cries in the background. Stunned by the pain, Bellatrix softly muttered comforting words as she held her daughter. She would be damned to let them take her. 

“Rod! Come on!” Rabastan yelled as they threw hexes over and over. Harry and Ron had been backed into far away enough for the two men to grab Bellatrix and the child to apparate away from the hall. 

“No! NO!” Ron bellowed as he let loose a series of damaging spells to the Lestrange Manor. Blood, debris and glass littered the floor. The stuffed snake sat in a pool of Bellatrix’s blood. 

A short distance away, the Lestrange brothers appeared with Bellatrix and the child. The three weary from being on the run and the damaging fight, looked at each other with solemn eyes. There was blood pouring out of each of them. Rabastan knew the end was near for him and his brother. 

“Take her..to Cissy. She will hide her. The Order is under the impression that she doesn’t know I’m alive.” Bellatrix gasped out. 

“We need to get you to safety.” Rod stuttered. He was paling quickly. She nodded. Stan looked at his brother. 

“I will take her to Alexandra. I need to see her face one more…” Stan’s voice wavered. Both men looked at each other and quickly embraced. 

“I love you brother. I will see you in the afterlife.” Rod quietly said. He turned to his wife and struggled over to her. 

“ Bellatrix, I know I was never what you wanted, but you and I were good in what we did.”

“Protect her, Rod.” Bellatrix breathed heavily. There was no embrace, no epic words of undying love. Bellatrix fell to her knees and grabbed her daughter. 

“My darling little girl. Aunt Cissy will take care of you…”   
  
“Mama, please don’t leave me!” The dark haired girl clung to her mother’s neck, the dark witch’s blood dirtying her shirt. 

“My baby, listen. I am coming back for you. You will see me again, my love. I promise on the moon and stars. I promise my darling.” She placed a kiss to the crying girl’s head, tighten her embrace and heaved a sob. 

“Rod, take her now.” She pushed the girl to her husband. Stan stood behind her. 

“Rod, tell Narcissa to send anything to Alexandra. She can contact Marcus Willows for her location. He knows to answer the call.” Rod nodded.

“Goodbye and may we see each other in the afterlife.” Rod said wearily and used the last of his magic and strength to apparate himself and the child. At the crack, Bellatrix let out a howling sob.

“Come on, we need to go.” He heard yelling in the background. Stan transfigured a stone to look like Rod and the child’s dead body and pulled out an American quarter. The two staggered. Rod grimaced as he felt the deep cut in his torso and felt blood rising up in his mouth. 

“STOP WHERE YOU ARE!” 

Rabastan and Bellatrix looked at each and activated the coin. They disappeared as Ron and Harry made it to their spot. The American quarter fell to the ground, the tails side up.

“What is it?” Ron growled.

Harry knelt down and looked at it. 

“New York.” Harry couldn’t look at Ron. His eyes were stuck on the site of a dead Rodolphus Lestrange and dead toddler. 

“We must alert the New York Aurors at once. Bellatrix Lestrange will die.” Ron angrily apparated, quickly followed by Harry. 

*** 

Alexandra Macmillan was a witch. Born in 1976 in the UK, she and her mother were sent over to America via emergency portkey after the Dark Lord fell. She vaguely remember that day. She remembered many loud voices and a man rapidly whispering to her mother. He kissed her and looked soulfully into Alex’s eyes. Another man with a wand drawn entered the room. The man who had kissed her mother, pleaded and drew his own wand. The other man, she learned later, a junior auror, hesitated and left the room. She remembered the weird feeling through the portkey and landing in the middle of an alley. 

Following that day, Alex and her mother Maeve made a small life for themselves. They moved into a modest magical block and Maeve kept a low profile. When Alex turned 11, all of the kids on the block were accepted into Ilvermorny. Jealous she waited with bated breath for her Hogwarts letter, which never did come. She asked her mother why she didn't receive her letter. She had heard her mother’s stories of her time in Slytherin and wanted the chance to be just like her. Her mother just said to accept it and she would try and find a way to tutor Alex. She said there was nothing waiting for them back home and America was not too kind to them. Alex spent her remaining educational years in no-mage schools, toiling her days away while hiding her magic. Maeve would try to figure out a way to ward a practice space so Alex could use her magic even though she was underage. She had quickly grasped basic spells with an unsatisfied hunger to learn more. Maeve would limit her magical training time, often checking the area to make sure they were alone. For years they lived a modest life. No pure-bloods, no dark magic, just a daughter and mother trying to get by in the world. But when Alex turned 16 years of age, her life changed.


	2. NYC, 1992

It was a quiet evening, nothing out of the ordinary. The two women had sat down for a light dinner when there was a loud knock. Frowning, Maeve answered the door and was met by a booming voice.  
“Are you Maeve Macmillan?” Alex jumped out of her seat and looked around the door jamb to see what was happening. .  
“Who are you?” Maeve demanded in a voice that Alex had never heard. She saw her mother reaching for her wand. Alex placed her hand on hers as well.  
“We are aurors here for your arrest.” Gasping, Alex ran to her mother’s side.  
“What are you guys doing? I asked her to teach me magic since I wasn’t accepted into any school” Alex was sure that her mother’s pending arrest was due to the strict magical laws. Perhaps a No-Mag had saw them.  
“That has nothing to do with this.” In the exchange and using the auror’s distraction, Maeve pulled her wand out and let out a series of curses.  
“Run Alex!” Alex had never before seen the look in her mother’s eyes. As she turned to run, Alex managed a few hexes and curses but was swiftly grabbed by another auror.  
“NO!” Alex heard her mother scream and watched as the thin woman unleash her magic. The fire fight lasted several minutes until one of the aurors sent a grave curse, slicing through the woman’s torso. She was dead by the time she hit the floor. Alex let out an anguished scream, her magic gathering into her wand.  
“Restrain the girl NOW!” Alex tried to fire a curse but felt herself and her magic failing as she fell into blackness. 

*** 

Alex awoke on a small cot in a cell at the New York Magical Law Enforcement Center.  
“She’s awake. Take her.” She rubbed her hands and eyes before cringing at the creaking jail gate. Two aurors walked in, bounded her magically and shuffled her to another room. Alex tried to summon her magic but she was suppressed under the aurors’ bindings and the institutional wards. They walked her into a brightly lit room where a kind faced man sat across from her. She ungracefully plopped onto the open seat.  
“Who are you?” Alex rasped.  
“I am Luther, and have been assigned to your foster case.”  
“Foster case? I wouldn’t be a foster case if they didn’t kill my mom.” Alex barked out. She went to lunge but the wards kept her on her chair. The man actually looked sad.  
“I’m extremely sorry for your loss. The intention was never to kill but to apprehend. I don’t think your mother told you who she really was.”  
“Who cares who my mom was or wasn’t. She was my mother and they killed her!” Alex yelled back.  
“She was Maeve Macmillan, a known supporter of the Dark Lord.” Alex quieted.  
“The Dark Lord is dead. Why come for her now? She has never done wrong.” Alex whispered.  
“She was wanted on escape charges when you both escaped the Order when they rounded up the Death Eaters after the Dark Lord’s fall. In addition, she had been a wanted person in connection with several other war crimes including support for the Dark Lord. The method you traveled to this country, illegally, held a massive magical cloaking charm. She needed to pay for her crimes.”  
“They were not there to apprehend but to kill both of us. She was killed defending me.” Alex said.  
“Ms. Macmillan, your mother’s family is one of the 28 pure-blood lines and an enormous known supporter of the Dark Lord.” He stopped. Alex felt a surge of magic. His posture relaxed as he looked around and leaned in.  
“She was not supposed to die. I was supposed to move you both as stated by your father’s directions. Now just play along.” The magic receded. His strict posture returned.  
“Now Ms. Macmillan, your mother’s crimes were many. However, you are a different story. You came here when you were 5. Do you remember?”  
Alex nodded and said “yes, but not much of it.”  
“Do you know who your father is?” Alex shook her head again. She had never met the man. She was a bastard child, born of what she knew to be two single pure bloods in the middle of a war.  
“Ms. Macmillan, while you were recovering we evaluated your magic. Not shockingly, your magic is quite raw and powerful but this is due to your lack of training.” She felt the magical surge again.  
“And let us not forget the fact that you are the daughter of two pure-bloods who were both unmatched in their own powers”. Alex’s eyes widen. Luther chuckled and resumed the session.  
“Due to this extremely unique case, we are required by wizard law to bind your magic and trace you so we can monitor your situation.” Again she felt the surge of magic.  
“It will only be temporarily. I will have to figure out a way to get them off your back.”  
“This isn’t fair...can’t I go back to Britain?”  
“No. Come along now. We must go and perform the spell.” The magic receded again.  
“Come along now.” Alex was taken by two large aurors and strapped to a table. Luther went to stand over the table to mumble a weak version of the spell when the man who killed Maeve stepped in.  
“Take him, he is a mole.”  
“Let go of me!” Luther yelled. Alex was helpless as she watched Luther be dragged away. The auror stood over her.  
“He was going to create a weak trace but we cannot allow you to use your magic.” He mumbled the spell and the next thing Alex felt were pins and needles as her magic was suppressed. She cried out in pain. The auror leaned into her ear.  
“As long as you remain in these States, you will not have your full power. And you will be here forever.” Alex managed to scream in his face before passing out. She was relocated to foster care. Marcus Willows and his wife Loretta were charged with Alex’s care. They were a modest magical couple. He was a banker and she was a healer. She barely spoke during the car ride to her new home.  
“Ms. Macmillan, drink some of this. We were informed of the spell they placed on you. I understand it to be quite uncomfortable for the first few days. This will help with the tingling sensation.” Loretta said quietly as she passed a vial to Alex. She eyed the vial but the tingling drove her to drink it. She immediately felt a sense of relief.  
“So, now what?” Alex asked quietly.  
“We are taking you to our home where you will meet the others. We have an empty room for you, and we can discuss your schooling. Unfortunately, since your magic is repressed, magical tutoring is not in your future. We will try to appeal to reverse, but Auror Stevens is dead set against you having your magic.” Marcus said. The statement hung heavily in the air.  
“I want to kill him.” Alex said quietly. Marcus met her eyes in the rear-view mirror.  
“And you shall” He whispered back as he lovingly took his wife’s hand. Alex sat up in her seat. She heard them chuckle.  
“You did not hear my dear Marcus wrongly, darling girl. Luther was able to contact us the moment you were brought in.”  
“It is unfortunate that Luther was caught, but I think he knew it was time. We need to keep the Ministry on their toes, pretend to mess up, to hide our true causes.”  
Loretta glanced at Alex and smiled.  
“Relax, darling girl. You are among friends. We are the inner circle of the Dark Lord’s supporters in the States. You have heard of Mortem Torque?” Alex’s eyes widen as she mumbled “The Death Chain?” Marcus nodded.  
“I am one of the lieutenants in the States. We send as much support as we can to our brothers and sisters in arms.”  
“But...the...Dark Lord. He is dead! His supporters either recanted or were tossed into prison!” Alex stated. “The Lestranges! Crouch! I read their trials.”  
“The Dark Lord will soon rise.” Loretta said.  
“You were sent to the States for a reason. Your father and mother contacted us knowing the Order was sent to kill your family. We arranged for the portkey to be made and now you are with us. Your mother was not supposed to be killed, and that is a loss we will gladly allow you to avenge.”  
“We will now be your family.” Alex stared out the window.  
“How do I become part of Mortem Torque?” She asked. Loretta stilled as she turned slightly to Marcus. He grinned lightly.  
“You are very much like your father.” He pulled the car into the driveway. “We will discuss this at our after-dinner meeting. The others will want to assess you first, especially since you are without magic for the time being. We can discuss your options. If it were up to me, I’d initiate you on the spot, your bloodline and names are enough. Your blood lust for revenge also satisfies my concerns. But the others, they need to approve it.”  
Alex nodded her agreement and the trio walked into the sparkling white house. White picket fences enclosed the property and neatly trimmed bushes lined the front. Walking inside, the house was bigger than one would imagine.  
“Welcome to the Snake’s Cove. We do hope you enjoy your stay, darling little witch” Loretta placed a kiss on Alex’s head as she ushered the girl along. 


	3. Riker's Island Ward for Magical Beings, 1993

Alex was well received by the other members and the need for her to be initiated was pressing. There were rumors from across the sea of the Dark Lord. The child that had destroyed him was heard sprouting words of his return.  _ Mortem Torque _ members were concerned and decided to prepare their own members if this was the return. Alex had to undergo the initiation process and land herself in jail to meet with the other head members and to receive training from a group of trusted squibs in jail. Knowing the bind on her magic was to stay with her, the members agreed it would be wise for her to learn other methods that would prove useful to the Dark Lord when the time came. 

  
Loretta feared for her new ward. She kept trying to persuade Alex to think more about the future. But it was no use. Alex committed her first felony at age 16 and was sentenced to a year in prison. Auror Stevens greeted Alex with his trademark smarmy grin and condescending attitude. If Alex was afraid of the situation before, seeing Stevens renewed her lust for revenge. For a year, she remained locked away, learning fighting skills from a squib named Beatrice. The short and stout woman mentored Alex and consulted with the other elders. As Alex’s release date approached, she grew restless to get on with her new mission in life. The night before she was to be released, Beatrice inducted her and marked her with their version of the Dark Mark. With the tattoo and new skills, Alex was ready to take her place in  _ Mortem Torque _ .

***

“Macmillan, let’s go!” The correctional auror shouted. Alex was surrounded by the Death Chain members bidding her farewell. 

“Go get ‘em, kid” Beatrice said as she clapped Alex on the shoulder and nudge the younger witch towards the processing rooms.

“Thanks again, Bea.” Alex said with a grin. The door closed behind her and she exhaled slowly. 

“It seems like jail did wonders for you. You barely learned your lesson.” Alex froze at the familar voice. It was Stevens. 

“Grab her” He said with a bored tone to two other aurors. He nodded stiffly to another set of aurors who began warding the processing room.    
“Let go of me! Help!” Alex yelled. 

“No one can hear you. Now, the wards here will not allow any intentional harm to you, unfortunately for us. But look here, boys!” Stevens roughly grabbed Alex’s arm and saw the new mark. 

“Tattooing is such a grey area. So is this... _ Incarcerous!!”  _ Alex was bound to the wall, her face was pressed flush against the cold wall and one of the guards pulled down her pants. 

“NO! STOP IT!” Alex tried to move.

“Quiet! Like I said, the wards here protect you and I both from physical harm. Now, like I said tattooing...is grey and the wards do not remember this magic.” He started chanting, his wand aim right above her right buttock. Alex screamed, she felt like she was burning from the inside. Stevens was sweating by the time he finished and released her from the invisible bonds. She slipped down to the floor. 

“What, the fuck….did you...do” Alex coughed. 

“I gave you a parting present from us to you. You’ll never come back to prison and I think you are getting off a bit soft. This tattoo...whatever crime you commit will etch itself into your body. It’s an amazing spell that was unfortunately banned. It’s one of my favorites and I only use it on special people.” He got close to Alex’s ear “II bound your magic and now you will suffer, every time you steal, every time you fight, you will burn. And the best part! Anyone can use their wand to see what you did and you get to relive the making of that tattoo.” Stevens chuckled as he pushed Alex away. Alex cried out. 

“I will fucking end you.” She whispered. Stevens laughed and got in her face.

“I’d like to see you try. Now. Get out of here. I doubt this is the last time we will meet.”

***

Alex thrived in the remaining time she lived with the Willows. She was welcomed home with open arms, with words of praise and shockingly, heated glances from Loretta. 

“She has missed you so, little witch.” Marcus commented one morning shortly after her return. Loretta had worked herself into a tizzy upon learning of the curse Stevens placed on the girl’s body. When Alex would return from a raid, Loretta would help her into the cold shower to relieve the burning pain. She would stay with the girl until she fell asleep, soothing her with honeyed whispers and stories of yesteryears. Alex enjoyed the attention. She felt safe and gleaned onto every bit of information Loretta could give her. It was one night, after a tough raid, Alex was on edge. Loretta settled into their after-raid routine with a glowing story about a witch.

  
“She is one of the greatest witches of our time. Of course she is, she is a Black by blood and married to the Lestranges. I met her...once. Marcus and I had been requested to meet with the Death Eaters and there she was. She is a treasured memory.” Loretta deeply chuckled, her eyes twinkled as she remembered. “She owned the room, with her dark beauty. One night, she invited us to watch her duel. Oh, my little witch, I watched her duel two wizards at once...for fun! She moved like poetry. Oh, I hope one day you will see Bellatrix in action.”   
“I remember hearing about her trial. Mom was devastated.” Loretta’s face fell.   
“My darling little witch, we all were. Everyone recanted but Bellatrix...no, she sat there and owned her trial. Just you wait, my darling, when He returns with her by his side…” Loretta gazed longingly at Alex. 

“I have to be there.” Alex said as she held one of Loretta’s hands, playing with it. She sighed contently. 

“She will...eat..you...up” Loretta murmured. Alex frowned. Loretta shook her head. 

“It is getting late, little witch.” Loretta moved to get up but was stopped gently by Alex. 

“What did you mean?” Loretta bit her lower lip. 

“Bellatrix is...extremely enticing. And your magic, when it is fully freed, will be too alluring. I feel it now and this is at it mutest. She will want you, my darling.” Alex licked her extremely dry lips. 

“How...How would she know I’m even…” Alex gulped quietly. Loretta wore a feral grin. 

“Don’t hide yourself. If she were to take you as hers, no one would bat an eye. Besides, you do desire the fairer sex, don’t you, Alexandra?” Loretta whispered. It was true. Alex had struggled with her sexuality for the majority of her teenage years.While the no-mag world condemn it, the magical world could care less. She had spent so much time around the no-mags that internal doubt plagued her thoughts. Loretta leaned her face closer to Alex’s. 

“Don’t you, my darling?” She asked again. With hooded eyes, Alex gasped and nodded. 

“What...what are you doing?” Alex whimpered as Loretta’s hands tangled themselves in her hair. 

“Seducing you, preparing you.” Loretta glanced up into Alex’s eyes for confirmation and captured the girl’s lips in a heated kiss. Alex felt on fire, but not like when she committed a crime. This was an undying heat, that she  _ needed  _ to sate. She wanted more, her hands moving to pull Loretta down onto the bed. Loretta moaned and pulled away. 

“We can’t.” She whispered. Alex groaned. 

“Marcus will kill me...” Alex whispered as the full weight of what just transpired hit her. Loretta chuckled. 

“Oh no dear, don’t worry about him. He has his own desires. What I mean is...you are still 17. We must wait. Unless you wish to burn while I quench the fire between your legs.” Loretta’s voice dropped lowly. Alex shuddered and nodded.

“Only a few more months…” Loretta placed a chaste kiss on Alex’s lips.


	4. January 1994, NYC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to earn that Explicit Rating.

With the new year, Alexandra’s 18th birthday arrived. She had woken up to Loretta sitting at the foot of her bed. 

“Good morning, my little birthday witch” Loretta slyly grinned and crooked her finger. Mind still hazy with sleep, Alex stretched leisurely and slowly crawled to where Loretta was sitting. 

“You have an extremely full day today, darling.” Loretta whispered as she captured the younger witch’s lips in a heated kiss. They had only kissed a few times since that night. Both were afraid of the pull they felt and afraid they would not be able to stop. 

“Do I now?” Alex whispered, voice raspy with sleep. 

“MMhmm. But first, a very special breakfast. Marcus has some news for you.” One more peck, and Loretta got up, much to the frustrated groan that fell from Alex’s lips. Loretta chuckled. 

“Up little witch, the faster you get up, the closer you are to...warming my bed tonight.” Loretta saucily threw over her shoulder as she put an extra sway in her hips. All moisture left Alex’s mouth as the words replayed in her head. She eagerly sprung out of bed only to face plant on the floor in a rush to get to the shower. She could hear the loud chuckling of Loretta down the hall. 

Alex took the quickest shower she had ever attempted and rushed down the stairs. Loretta and Marcus were happily talking at the breakfast nook.

“Ah, the birthday girl!” Marcus rose and opened his arms. Alex embraced the older male, getting lost in the fatherly bear hug. 

“That was quick” Loretta smirked, her eyes glinting. Marcus laughed. 

“Did my beautiful wife allude to your birthday gifts?” Marcus gently moved the girl away from him to look at her reaction. Alex’s red face told him enough. 

“You are in for a wonderful day! But first, let’s eat.” Alex sat down to a wonderful breakfast spread with scalding hot coffee. She fell into easy chatter with Loretta and Marcus, even though she was squirming in anticipation as Loretta would throw dark, sultry glances at her. 

“Now, dear. No need to tease the young woman!”   
“Why not? It’s so entertaining!” Loretta chuckled. 

“You little minx.” Marcus drawled. “Now, I believe you should open your first gift.” A box appeared in front of Alex. It was wrapped in dark green and silver paper. 

“I can open it?” Alex said. Marcus nodded as he settled in. Alex slowly unwrapped the gift. A black box laid under the wrapping and she pulled the top off gently. The aroma of leather filled her space. It was a dark brown shoulder holster, the leather was a fine grain, smooth and polished. She traced her hand down a strap. 

“You have two spots for knives and your wand.” Tears filled her eyes. 

“One more thing.” Marcus said as a heavier box landed in front of Alex. She quickly but revelantly unwrapped the second and there were a pair of knives. 

“Hold them in your hand.” Alex stood up and held the two knives in her hands. She frowned. 

“Let me into your head, dear Alex.” Marcus nodded gently as he whispered the spell. He saw what she felt.    
“Is there anything else you would like to modify on those knives? Just think about it.” Alex thought again against the pressure of Marcus in her head, holding the knives and testing them in the air. Marcus came out of the spell and waved his wand over the knives. 

“Now, feel them.” Alex was shocked. The knives felt like they were an extension of her arms, the weight was perfectly balanced, the handles fit her hands.

“Now put it on, my darling little witch” Loretta said as she slowly gazed at the younger girl. The harness fit perfectly as did the knives. Loretta came up behind Alex, her arms teasing her sides as she placed Alex’s wand in its holster. 

“Now, it is complete!”

“You look like a true Death Eater now. We are having a meeting this afternoon, and you need to be there. It is your introduction into the adult world!” Marcus announced as Alex ran over and hugged him. 

“Thank you.” She said quietly. 

Everyone gathered around the table. Marcus sat at the head. 

“We shall raid tonight. Our brothers and sisters need hope. They need hope to realize He is coming again.” Marcus said evenly. 

“Tonight, Alexandra will head the raid as a true of-age member of  _ Mortuem Torque _ . Teach her, protect her and let her show you her true abilities. There is a small meeting of council members that you will attack. Maim, kill if needed. I will release the Mark tonight. Our Lord will come soon!”

***

Alex returned to the Cove at Marcus’ side. She was covered in blood. Two of the aurors who were present at her mother’s murder happened to be at the council meeting. She killed them with glee. Now with their blood on her, her eyes dilated, the burning pain lingered under her skin, but battlelust overpowered it. Marcus came up behind her. 

“Go to Loretta now, my dear child. She will take it from here.”

“Are you sure, Marcus?” Alex said out of respect, her voice had taken a husky tone that she had never heard before. Marcus smirked as he tilted his head toward the rowdy gathering. 

“Yes, I am sure I can find someone to take care of me tonight. Now go, celebrate your victory.” Alex nodded as she slipped away from the crowd. She made it up the dark stairs and allowed herself a moment to breathe. Her head was buzzing from the fight. Her core pulsed and she was wetter than she had ever been before. She honed in on her senses and tried to feel out where Loretta would be. 

“Little witch, it is about time you arrive home. Let’s go to my bedroom.” Alex opened her eyes and saw the pale blonde woman approach her. Her feet were bare and she was clad in a silk, dark green nightie with matching robe. Loretta smirked and backed the bloodied girl into the nearest wall and kissed her with a ferocity that Alex had never experienced. 

“I’m..messing up your…”

“Hush little one. It doesn’t bother me. You smell of battle and I am dying to fuck you.” Loretta growled the words out before apparating them into her private bedroom. Alex barely was able to take in a breath when Loretta grabbed the front of her black tank and kissed her hotly. Alex fisted her hands in the comforter, allowing her body to become accustomed to the older witch straddling her. Loretta pushed Alex away, her eyes rapidly roaming down the panting girl. 

“Take off your weapons, my little witch.” Alex quickly but gently slid her leather holster off her shoulders and Loretta waved her wand over it.    
“I sent it to your room. Don’t worry, they are safe.” Loretta untucked the tight black tank top from Alex’s baggy jeans, and divested her of the shirt. Alex’s chest heaved with breathless lust and pushed her hands into Loretta’s silky hair and kissed her. Loretta whimpered, dragging her nails down Alex’s toned arms and sides. She pulled away to whisper “May I take this off, darling?” Her hands poised at the wrap that held Alex’s breasts in place. 

“Please, Loretta.” Alex gasped. Loretta made short work of the wrap, exposing small pale breasts and dark pink erect nipples. Loretta pushed the girl down and latched onto one, suckling it gently and rolling it between her teeth. Alex moaned and reached blindly at Loretta, pushing the silk robe off of her. The older witch chuckled and pulled away from the abused nipple to hover over the girl. 

“Fuck, you look so good.” Alex groaned. Loretta’s pale mane of hair was ruffled, the straps to her silky nightie were falling off her shoulders, her pale breasts were spilling out of the top. Alex dragged her hands up the thighs that straddled her and felt the thin material of the thong that was underneath. Alex bit her lip as she moved a hand to Loretta’s core and gasped as she felt the soaked material. 

“Oh fuck….” Alex growled, flipping the older woman to her back. Loretta yelped in surprise. Alex undid her belt and roughly pulled down her panties and jeans. She loved the darkening gaze of Loretta. She saw the grey eyes dragging up her right leg which was completely covered in the celtic swirls. 

“Up” Alex growled and Loretta immediately sat up. Alex pushed the nightie off of her and settled on top of her. She kissed her hard, wrapping the woman’s legs around her waist, palming at a full breast. She pulled away for a breath and then nipped her way down the long creamy neck to one of the swollen nipples and sucked. Her name fell from Loretta’s lips over and over. Her left hand ran down the heaving chest of the older woman and attached itself to the thin, soaked panties and ripped them off. 

“Oh shit, Alex….” Loretta screamed as Alex’s fingers rubbed her extremely hard clit. 

“Tell me what you want” Alex whispered. Loretta’s eyes rolled back, she was supposed to be taking care of the birthday girl, but dammit it, she was about to come. 

“Two fingers, quick and deep, little witch.” Loretta gasped. Alex kissed her again and plunged two fingers deep into Loretta. Hips canting with each upstroke, Alex quickly fucked the older witch. She groaned at the tightening of Loretta’s pussy around her fingers, her own body responding to the wanton moaning and cursing. She licked her way up Loretta’s neck, tasting salt and perfume. Loretta tightened her grip on the girl as Alex hit the rough patch deep inside her. 

“Oh fuck, Alex! Right there! Don’t fucking stop!! Yes, Yes, Yes” Loretta chanted. She let out a wail as hot liquid coated the palm of Alex’s hand. Loretta collapsed onto the bed, catching her breath with her eyes closed. 

“Merlin, girl….” Alex chuckled. Her chuckles stopped abruptly as Loretta flipped her onto her back. 

“Now...will you allow me to give you your birthday present?” Loretta asked as her fingers trailed down Alex’s chest. Alex could only nod as she watched Loretta’s head move down her body. 

“You smell like battle and blood, darling.” With that, Loretta took Alex’s clit in her mouth and sucked hard. 

“Oh fuck!” Alex shouted as she thrust a hand into Loretta’s hair. Alex canted her hips hard into Loretta’s mouth, heavy gasps falling from her mouth. She was so wet and so close.

“Please...Please…”

“Please what, my darling little one?”

“Fuck me. Go inside. Please, make me come.” Alex muttered as she felt Loretta enter her with a finger. She fucked her slowly and deep, allowing Alex to adjust to the penetration. 

“Oh fuck, that feels so good. Harder baby, please.” Alex whispered. Loretta sped up a little and went a bit deeper. She knew it wasn’t enough. Loretta smirked as she continued to teasem wanting Alex to completely lose herself. Frustrated, Alex grabbed Loretta’s hair and forced her to her mouth. She kissed her and pulled Loretta away from the kiss. 

“Fuck me, dammit, fuck me like you want to.” Alex growled as she wrapped her legs around Loretta’s waist.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck me, please. It’s not enough. Take me, fucking make me feel it.” Alex gasped as she felt Loretta’s teeth on her neck. She dragged her nails down the older woman’s back. Loretta arched and moaned. 

“You want to be fucked? Then fucked you shall be.” Loretta rammed two fingers deep and fast. The bed rocked underneath the heavy movement of the two women. As Alex felt the coil of pleasure building, she dug her heels into Loretta’s thighs. Loretta hit her spot once...then twice...and on the third, Alex arched her back, screamed out Loretta’s name as she scratched down the pale back. With wide eyes and staggering breaths, Alex grabbed Loretta into a deep kiss. Their kiss lost its urgency as they both regained their breath. 

“Happy birthday, my darling witch” Loretta said as she watched Alex’s eyes droop with sleep. “Sleep, darling witch. We have all night and morning to play.” Loretta stroked Alex’s hair as Alex fell into a deep sleep, exhausted by the day’s activities.


	5. January 1996, NYC

Alex was drinking a hot cup of coffee. It was her 20th birthday. She had moved out of Snake’s Cove shortly after her 18th birthday but regularly visited for meetings, raids, training and warming Loretta’s bed. January 8th was a cold wintery day in New York but Alex was warm with her coffee and seated in her apartment when her phone rang. 

“Hi Pops” She answered.

“Happy Birthday, Sweetie! Your mother and I are having dinner tonight and would love to see you. We have some wonderful news to share!”   
“Is this finally about that trip you both always wanted to take to the islands?” Alex chuckled. 

“Why, yes...we thought it was  _ time _ .” Alex’s breath caught. 

“I will be there tonight Pops and cannot wait to hear about your vacation plans.” 

“I love you sweetie, see you in a few hours.” Alex hung up. When Alex moved out, Marcus and her started talking in code on the phone in case they were being watched. Excited, she quickly finished her coffee and put on her shoulder holster. She needed to run a few errands before heading to Snake’s Cove. She passed by her white board which showed photos of aurors and took a moment to study it. Many of them had red X’s as they were photos of the aurors she had killed in her quest for revenge. Slipping her wand into her holster, useless but nonetheless important, she glared at the smiling face of Auror Stevens. She would have to figure out whether or not to kill him before or after the war. 

***

“Alex, darling!” Loretta greeted happily as she wrapped Alex up in a tight hug. 

“You must stay here tonight, I am dying to celebrate. All I want to do is ride your delicious mouth” Loretta whispered sensually in Alex’s ear. Alex growled lowly. 

“Now, now Loretta! Give the girl some space! Come here!” Marcus walked in and grabbed Alex in a bear hug. 

“She has been itching out of her skin. Please take care of her later.” Marcus winked with a knowing grin. Alex smiled. She was glad that the two year affair was taken extremely well by Marcus. He knew of his wife’s desires and was more than happy to allow her free reign. 

“Is everyone here?” Marcus nodded and they walked together to the dining hall. Marcus bellowed out a call to order. 

“Now, you all have been called here tonight for an important meeting. Today, in Britain, we had a victory. 10 of our brothers and  _ sister _ in arms have been freed from their torment in Azkaban!” An eruption of cheers occured. Alex’s heart pounded.  _ Sister _ .  _ Sister _ . She connected eyes with Loretta, who grinned wolfishly. 

“Of course, the most notorious escapee is none other than the right hand herself, Bellatrix Lestrange!” An additional roar of cheers erupted. 

“It is only a matter of time! With his most loyal supporters freed, his return is imminent! Once we received word, we will start our preparations. We will be sending some of you to help with the impending war. We are extremely excited to announce that our family and friends overseas have personally requested that we send our wonderful ward, Alexandra Macmillan. With her at the Dark Lord’s side, there is no way we cannot win!” Alex felt warm and faint. Loretta came up behind her. 

“Are you ready, little witch, to make your claim on history?” She felt Loretta’s hands caressing her sides far out of sight of the others. The Dark Lord wanted her  _ personally _ . The things she could learn, the things that she could do with him in power. She quickly turned into Loretta’s embrace. 

“Upstairs. Now.” Alex growled out as she silently steered herself and the matriarch of the house into her former bedroom. She would spend the rest of the night with the older witch riding her face, begging for mercy. 

***

Alex groaned lowly when she awoke. Loretta had an insatiable appetite on most days, but the announcement of Bellatrix’s escape combined with the personal decree that Alex would journey to London unleashed a carnal beast in Loretta. Alex sat up slowly, her back was littered with red streaks from Loretta’s nails as she recalled the memory of fucking Loretta slowly and deeply with their charmed strap on. Alex’s neck felt on fire with the bites and bruises but she grinned through all the pain. She laid back down in the big bed, Loretta curled on her side. Alex folded her hands behind her head. They will be attempting to send the first recruits over in two days. She would set her own eyes on Bellatrix Lestrange. Lust and excitement rolled through Alex’s body. She was determined to spend the next two days expelling all her lust out of her body so when she knelt at Bellatrix’s side, she would be ready to be formed into a machine for war.  _ Bellatrix.  _ T he name sent sparks down Alex’s body. She groaned lowly and bit her lip, her thighs becoming wet. Alex closed her eyes and grit her teeth against the erotic image of Bellatrix freeing her magic. 

“Oh, you hungry little witch” Loretta’s husky voice rumbled through Alex’s body.

“Fuck, you’re awake. Lay on your back…” Alex said as she climbed on top of the blonde witch, sighing into the pale neck. 

“I do like when you command me to do things” Loretta sighed as she raked her nails down Alex’s side. 

“I’m going to ride that mouth of yours until I come, is that okay with you, my darling?” Alex whispered. Loretta’s mouth dried as she nodded. Alex sighed in pleasure with Loretta’s consent and placed her center over the pale pink lips. 

“ _ Fuck _ ” Alex hissed. She was too close. Her mind circled with thoughts of training, knives, and Bellatrix. 

“ _ Shit... _ Is...Oh Merlin...is it true...her cackle…” Alex rode hard when she felt Loretta’s hand tap her thighs. She lustily gazed into the grey eyes. 

“Her cackle sends chills down enemies spines but made me oh..so... _ wet _ .” Loretta groaned as she finished her sentence. She grabbed Alex’s hips and sucked on Alex’s clit until she heard her name being screamed. Alex slumped off Loretta back to her pillow. 

“Now, usually I’d would be appalled you are thinking of someone else while doing this...but this is an extremely unique situation.” Loretta said with a grin. She propped her head up with her hand as she stroked Alex’s stomach. Alex purred in delight and turned her gaze to Loretta. 

“I hope she likes me.” Alex said quietly. Loretta’s heart melted at the insecurity. 

“Oh my little witch, like I said...she will eat you up. Your magic when unleashed will draw her in. The two of you together….”Loretta closed her eyes at the visual and laced their hands together, “you will be unstoppable. And then you will free us here.” Loretta said as she kissed Alex’s hand. 

“I will bring you and Marcus victory and freedom. I swear this to you.” Alex promised as she straddled the older witch again. 

“My dear little witch, you  _ ARE  _ insatiable this morning!” Loretta yelped as she felt Alex drag her her hand to Alex’s center. 

“Fuck me…” Alex whispered. 

***

They were standing in a wooded area in one of the parks. A small group, five or six men and Alex. Loretta silently cried as she bade her little witch goodbye as she side-apparated with Marcus to the portkey location. Alex stood with the group, her pack securely attached to her back. Her holster was fully loaded. Marcus grinned at her.

“Are you excited?” He smiled. 

“I feel like its my first day of school.” Alex chuckled. Marcus laughed loudly as he checked his watch. They were to open the portkey at 9AM. They had five minutes. 

“It is almost time. Do us proud my friends. May the Dark Lord protect you and prevail!” Marcus whispered as he clasped arms with the men. He got to Alex and smiled. She held up her arm but he embraced her hard. 

“Be careful little witch!” Marcus said with tears in his voice. Alex’s eyes misted but she grit her teeth. 

“Thank you. Thank you for everything, Marcus. I shall bring our family victory and pride.” Alex said quietly. Marcus kissed her forehead lightly and looked at the girl. 

“Your mother would have been so proud. Now. Go with the others. Be good, don’t anger Madame Lestrange and stay safe. Come back for us.” Marcus wavered at the end. Alex nodded in reply, not trusting her voice. She turned to the circle of men. 

“It is time.” The portkey activated. Each man touched the tree and disappeared. It was finally Alex’s turn. She briefly looked back.

“I love you Marcus, and tell Loretta I love her too.” Marcus nodded in response and waited for Alex to touch the tree. With a smile she placed her hand against the trunk. However, instead of ending up wherever, she screamed and fell backwards. Cracks were heard and aurors appeared. 

“What is going on here?!” A familiar voice snarled. Alex screamed in pain. Marcus fell to her side. 

“I said, what is going on here?” The auror shouted again. 

“She was trying to go home to her family.” Marcus said, shocked. 

“Have you forgotten her magical binding refuses to work with any magical means of transportation away from the States?” The blonde man asked with a grin. Alex rolled onto her back and grimaced at the auror. 

“Seriously?” She looked at Auror Stevens. 

“Seriously. You tried to use magic to leave, you commit a crime.” Stevens grinned at the shaking girl. 

“Oh, I need to see this one! You two, grab her.” Marcus yelled and tried to push off the aurors but a third grabbed him at wand point. 

“Shut up, Willows.” Stevens nodded his chin at Alex. “Take her shirt off.” He grinned as the aurors removed her top layer of clothing. Up her right side were brand new tattoos. 

“Fantastic!!!” He walked closer to inspect the tattoo. Up her right side was a solid line of Celtic swirls. 

“I am going to kill you, Stevens” Alex bit out. 

“Should we arrest her?” One of the aurors holding her asked. Stevens shook his head. 

“No, no. Like Mr. Willows said, she was trying to go home. There is nothing illegal about trying to go home...unless you are Alexandra Macmallian and are trying to use magic. No, her punishment tattoo is enough. For now. Release her.” Stevens barked and then chuckled lowly. He walked over to Marcus. 

“You really think we didn’t anticipate you trying to send her back to them? To  _ Him? _ ”

“When He wins, Stevens, you are the first to go.” Marcus glared at the blonde auror. Stevens grinned widely. 

“_If._ _IF_ he wins. You both are free to go.” The aurors released both Alex and Marcus and apparated away. Marcus ran to Alex’s side. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t…” Marcus allowed tears to flow freely as he watched Alex struggle. 

“We didn’t...know. It’s okay. It’s…” Alex said before she heaved and sobbed. She screamed her agony and pain. She was so close. So close to home, to Bellatrix, to her family. She screamed and kicked and punched. Marcus could do nothing but hold the girl. All he could think of, was the girl’s father on the other side of the Portkey who will never see his daughter. Marcus closed his eyes and pointed his wand at the portkey and mumbled a message. They had tried. He rocked the poor girl in his arms, until she fell quiet. They sat against the tree together, sharing a flask of whiskey before apparating back to Snake Cove. Loretta’s face dropped when she saw her disheveled family approach.


	6. May 2nd, 1998, NYC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the last Alex-only chapter. Our favorite dark witch will soon be meeting her!
> 
> I will continue to post 2 chapters a day until it is over. The full story is finished, just undergoing a read through by my darling wife for mistakes.

The battles raged in Britain as Alex scoured the newspapers and the long-distance radio feed. She would hear about a few deaths from _ Mortem Torque _ but quietly stewed in anger. She wanted to be there. To be at Bellatrix’s side, to be at her Lord’s side. She remembered the smug face of Stevens as she clutched her side in agony. For the past two years, Marcus offered words of comfort and advice. Loretta sought a way to remove the trace on Alex. The only thing that kept Alex going was the hope that the Dark Lord would win and take over the States to free her. After all, she was personally requested to fight at His side. 

It was an unusually warm day in May. Alex had been sitting in Snake Cove’s yard, drinking coffee. She felt uneasy, her stomach in knots. Her coffee tasted bland. She startled when she heard a heart breaking howl. Abandoning her coffee mug, she sprinted into the house to see Marcus kneeling on the floor, arms wrapped around Loretta who was sobbing. 

“What happened?” Alex’s voice wavered. 

“It’s over. He was defeated. Destroyed.” Marcus barely got the words out, his lost gaze directed at the letter on the floor. Alex took the paper and quickly read it, fear and dread filling her stomach. She released a primal yell when she read Bellatrix’s name in the list of the deceased. All her hopes and dreams. All the whispered promises. Gone. Her rage burned inside her. Her skin began to tingle. Needing to leave the house, she placed the paper down and started to walk out of the house. 

“Where are you going?” Loretta ran after her. 

“I should have been there….” Alex growled. She shook her head as she felt her bound magic trying to rise.   
“No. You can’t leave. It’s not safe! Where are you going?” Loretta pleaded.   
“I can’t be here. It’s not safe. I should have been there. At _ her _side. At His side” Alex let out agonizing yell. Tears pooled in her eyes. “You don’t understand, my magic…it hurts” Aex gasped as she held tears back. Loretta roughly pulled her into a kiss. 

“Just take it out on me...little witch….” Loretta pleaded. Alex responded but the darkness inside of Alex wanted to kill. Alex pulled herself away. 

“No. A quick fuck won’t work. I _ know _what I have to do. Something I should have taken care of too long ago.” Alex icily stated. She walked away from Loretta’s pleading cries. She can try to salvage some part of her revenge. 

***

Alex waited outside the darkened house, concealed in the shadows. She had dreamed of this day for far too long. Though she itched to finish the job, she sat quietly, unmoving. Stalking her prey. She watched as Stevens returned from work. Watched him from outside his window as he poured himself a beer. Watched him celebrate with his buddies over the defeat of the Dark Lord. Seething quietly, she waited until he was alone. When she felt her bound magic practically sizzling from within, she made her move. She broke a window as the wards sounded.

“Hands up!” Stevens shouted, wand drawn, stumbling in the dark. Alex raised her hands slowly and turned with a smirk. 

“You? What the fuck are you doing here!” Stevens yelled as he steadied his wand. Alex grinned madly and chuckled. 

“It’s funny, how much magic you people used on me. To suppress me. But right now...it has been stirring. I wanted to show you a trick, so I came here.” Alex said evenly as she pulled her own wand out. Stevens laughed. 

“You can’t do magic here.” Stevens laughed again. Alex sneered and centered her thoughts. She felt the painful humming pulse of her magic pushing to be freed. She closed her eyes, her mind’s eye focused on the newspaper. _Bellatrix Lestrange, deceased. Bellatrix’s screaming photos. “She owned the place, with her dark beauty.”_   
“Watch. Me.” Alex growled and in a steady voice she barely recognized she screamed “_Crucio!!!!!!” _Jets of red light flew haphazardly from her wand. Stevens dropped to the ground silently, his body twitching. Alex cackled, feeling the pent up magic funneling through her wand before a series of burning stings stopped her.   
“Mother fucker!!” Alex screamed as she punched the nearest object. She was hit by her binding trace and the searing burn of her new tattoo. Out of her mind in pain, she groaned as she pulled out her knife. Staggering, she unfortunately stepped into a hex from the recovering Stevens and fell to her knees. 

“How the fuck…” Stevens faltered, shocked at the display of power and strength. 

“I’m going to kill you, Stevens.” Alex gasped as she forced herself up.

“Why? Don’t you realize it’s over? The pain will kill you!” Stevens tried to reason, his eyes wide with fear.   
“Then I will die and be with the rest of them. I should have been there! I should have been with _ her _.” Alex was shouting. 

“Who?” Stevens yelled as he threw another curse. Alex expertly side stepped it. Her eyes were wide and wild, tearing from the pain. She grinned through it, after all, she had managed to perform her first unforgivable curse which she silently dedicated it to the fallen witch that had haunted her dreams and inspired her. Stevens attempted another curse but Alex tackled him into a wall. She punched him in the face and forced him down, kicking his hand and freeing his wand. Gasping through the pain, she stepped behind him with one hand grasping his short hair. She used the rest of her strength to yank his head up. Her other hand held her knife at his throat. She bent close to his ear.

“For whom?” She whispered dryly. “For the Dark Lord. For Bellatrix Lestrange. For my mother, Maeve Macmilian.”  
“Fuck you, you crazy bitch.” Stevens tried to release himself. Alex sighed, rolling her eyes.   
“At least I won’t see your face anymore” She drew her blade cleanly across his throat, his blood splattered over her body. A new burn ran up her side but she was too numb. Stevens’ body dropped carelessly to the floor as Alex fell to her knees. Darkness rimmed her vision, pain electrocuted her body and finally her body gave out. She smiled and cackled softly as her eyes fell closed, the pool of blood growing. 

***

Alex awoke a few hours after the fight, surprised to be alive. Her body was stiff with aches and dried blood. Stevens’ body, now completely drained of life, laid a few feet away. She carefully sat up and looked out the window. She still had some darkness left. She would be able to leave. She rose gingerly, avoiding all wet pools of blood. During her survey of his house, she had managed to locate a window that would allow her to leave unnoticed.

It had taken her twice the amount of time to return to Snake’s Cove. She knew she was in the clear but she was careful. She quietly entered the house but was immediately met by a tearful Loretta. 

“I thought you were dead.” She threw herself on the tired witch. Alex hissed in pain but melted into the older witch. 

“I thought I was for a few minutes” Alex quietly said.

“You are filthy. Come along” Loretta steered the girl into her private bath and used magic to heat up the water in her large tub. Too weak to resist, Alex allowed Loretta to remove her blood stained clothing which she promptly burned. 

“Turn around” Loretta quietly demanded as she took in the completely covered right side of Alex’s torso. 

“Merlin, you pulled a big one.”   
“I took out Stevens.” Loretta nodded as if she already knew.   
“But why such a large tattoo?” Loretta asked quietly as she helped the younger witch into the water. Alex hissed in pleasure at the warm water soaking her weary muscles.   
“I was able to push through the binds. I was able to perform a _ Cruciatus _ .” Alex said dreamily.   
“Oh, my darling little witch” Loretta said tearfully, “How utterly fitting” Loretta kissed Alex’s forehead. 

“Then I slit his throat and watched as his blood spill from him. It was worth the pain.” Loretta nodded and began to gently wash Alex. 

“Now rest, my little one. Let me take care of you.” Loretta said softly. Alex caught Loretta’s hand. 

“Thank you for letting me go. I would have killed you if….” Alex’s voice trembled. 

“I understand, darling.”

“I never felt my magic like that. When I heard you, then...seeing her name…” Alex’s voice cracked. 

“Shh, my little witch”

“I just wanted to go home. I wanted to be free of this. I wanted to be hers, like you said. Now, I’ll never get out of here. I’ll never be free.” Alex cried quietly as Loretta cradled the girl’s head to her chest


	7. 2000, NYC Part 1

When Alex had murdered Stevens, she thought she would feel something. Instead, the two years following the fall of the Dark Lord, she continued to feel nothing but empty pain. For two years she mourned a life that could have been. For two years, she lived in a horrible limbo. Marcus didn’t fare any better. Every day brought more bad news. Friends were killed or in hiding.  _ Mortem Torque _ diminished to a fair few. They talked about taking over the States Ministry as magical laws became more restrictive. No-Mags had more power and to be a witch or a wizard was a death threat. Alex had been forced to accept the fact she would be a prisoner forever in the States. Never allowed to leave, no reason to go home, never able to be fully herself. Nights with Loretta were the only time that sated her hunger for  _ more _ . 

She was leaning against the bodega wall as she read her magical newspaper. More stories about capture of missing death eaters. Alex was surprised there were still any left to capture. With the Dark Lord’s death, his mission died with him. His loyal followers cowered in fear and recanted their activities. Even Alex pondered if she had really believed in the Dark Lord’s mission. She wondered if it was worth it at all. How many people died for Him? It was true. after her mother’s death she latched onto  _ Mortem Torque _ and the Dark Lord as a means to an end. But look at what that did for her. 

Bored, she started walking home. Her plan included stopping at Snake’s Cove for dinner and perhaps some tension release. But as Alex drew nearer to her apartment, she tasted something in the air. A sudden loud cracking noise made her investigate. She turned into an alley and saw a bloodied man and woman. 

“Holy shit...” She ran over to assess the situation. The woman was unconscious but breathing. The man was awake but struggling to breath. She put her hand on his shoulder and he immediately stiffened. 

“Hey, its okay. I can help.” She looked around. 

“You need...you...need...to...take her. Hide her…” The man coughed and rolled onto his back. He squinted as he took in Alex. His eyes grew. 

“Alexandra.” The man gasped. 

“How...how...did you…”

“Oh, you look so much like her. My Maeve, my little Alexandra.” Alex had dropped to her knees to put pressure on the bleeding wound, but she knew he wouldn’t make it. She had seen this type of damage on a few raids and when her mother died. 

“Alexandra.” He coughed, blood trickling out of his mouth. “I am your father, Rabastan Lestrange.” The face suddenly looked familiar. He was the man that saved them that day in Britain. He patted down his shirt and retrieved an empty vial and held it up to his face. 

“The portkey was linked to you. The one you and your mother used...this was its sister. “ He rummaged in his pocket. “Take these vials. These...these are my memories. For you. Everything you need to know….” He gasped. She knew he was going down fast. 

“You need...to save her. Promise me…” He clutched his daughter’s hands.

“I promise. I promise...father.” Alex said as she fought tears. She had waited for this moment for years and it was being taken away just like everything else. 

“Take...take her now. They are...coming” She heard aurors coming. She hesitated. What had happened? The portkey was supposed to erase any magical trace.

“Save her!” he said as she went to stand. Alex nodded and picked up the light woman. She heard her father laughing.

“For the Dark Lord” She saw the green light from the corner of her eye before she heard the sound of him dying. She ran and never looked back. 

***

She took the long way back, trying to confuse her own magical trail. She wouldn’t put it past the NYAD to connect the portkey dilemma to her. By the time she entered her apartment, she was exhausted. The woman, though thin, was dead weight and carrying her took its toll. She laid the woman out on her bed, checking for visible injuries. She had a flesh wound on her shoulder, but it had bled profusely. She looked like she was stunned. Her dress was dirty and tattered in places and her breathing was slow but strong. She heard a knock at her window. A tiny owl repeatedly knocked against it as she recognized it as Loretta’s. Opening the window, the tiny owl flew around the room before slamming into Alex’s back. It had a vial and note wrapped around its leg. 

“Today gets weirder and weirder” Alex muttered to herself as she took the vial and parchment. She petted the owl’s tiny head and let it find its own way out. She opened the note. 

_ Alexandra,  _

_ Rodolphus warned me of what happened before he expired. Give this to her. It will heal her.  _

_ Then bring her back to me once you both are safe.  _

_ N _

Alex re-read the note, confused but took the vial and managed to get the contents into the woman. Empty vial in hand, full vial of memories in the pocket of her jeans, she was exhausted and her mind was numb. She pulled a chair up to the bed and watched over the sleeping woman. She looked small but familiar. After a few moments, Alex decided she should check the sleeping woman’s pulse. She pushed up the woman’s tattered sleeve and gasped. 

“No, shit.” There on the pale arm was the faded Dark Mark. Stunned that she was watching a former Death Eater sleep, she trembled. She thought back to the stories Loretta told her. Alex closed her eyes and tried to swallow, her mouth suddenly dry. It could only be two women. And one was dead or so she thought. Breathing slowly out her mouth, she slowly glanced up to the woman’s neck. Her insides vibrated with confusion and excitement. She knew only one woman with those marks. She had read about her, heard stories, researched her. She was  _ promised to her _ . 

It was true, Alexandra Macmillan Lestrange, had Bellatrix Lestrange in her bed. The woman who had haunted her dreams, who inspired, gave her the motivation to cast her first unforgivable. Stunned, Alex watched the woman with a slack jaw. 

“She’s supposed to be dead. Why did I not consider this...Oh Merlin. She’s ALIVE!” Alex frantically whispered as she jumped out of her seat. She wanted to throw herself at the woman’s feet and never let go. She smiled as she felt a blush rise before a sickening dread filled her stomach.

“Son of a fucking bitch….She’s my aunt.”


	8. 2000, NYC Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the missed day. Today a total of 4 chapters will be posted. The wife is still a ways from finishing the editing, but I believe this schedule of 2 chapters a day will suffice!

She kept vigil as the dark witch sleep through the night, keeping constant guard over her. Her mind raced. She was stunned that she had Bellatrix in her bed, stunned that this woman was her aunt. 

“Why...why me?” Alex murmured. She had moved her chair to the side of the bed facing the door. She knew the emergency portkey erased the magical trail, but the fact the NYAD showed up and killed Rabastan Lestrange, it would be only a matter of time for them to come find her. She sat with the chair angled slightly to the door, ready to attack at any given notice. She had on her shoulder holster with her precious knives under her jean vest. 

The people she was sent to kill were often enemies of the magical community who weaseled their way out of proper punishments. She had no qualms killing them. They were the same people who killed her family, bound her magic and forced her to live in a world where she was a caged animal. Now, she will kill again to protect the beautiful woman in her care. She wished the beautiful dark witch would wake up, she was on edge to leave. 

_ I should stop referring to her as beautiful...she is my aunt. _ Alex thought silently. The woman she had admired from afar and lusted after was in fact her aunt. It was all making sense. When she was little, her mother read about the trials of the Lestrange brothers and Bellatrix. Alex remembered the grief stricken look upon her mother’s face, but she was too young to realize the impact on her mom. Now she knew why. 

All her hopes and dreams that she had silently gave up on, came back. She would help Bellatrix escape. She would do whatever Bellatrix wanted her to do. She will finally take her place as she was trained to do. Silently vowing this, she almost missed the stirring of the dark woman. 

“Where...the...fuck….” Bellatrix opened her eyes, raising her arm to block out the light. Alex scrambled up to the bedside which startled Bellatrix. Bellatrix immediately sat up, looking for her wand. 

“It’s next to you.” Alex whispered. 

“You left my wand next to me? Are you stupid?” Bellatrix spat as she grabbed her wand and pointed it at the girl. 

“Why would I disarm you?” Alex asked. 

“Do you know who I am, child?” Bellatrix wrinkled her nose at the young woman. 

“Yes, Madame Lestrange. I know who you are, your victories and your losses.” Alex said as she gently sat at the foot of the bed. Perplexed at the girl’s words and behavior, Bellatrix snarled. 

“Explain. Now. 5 minutes or else I will crucio you” 

“First off, please don’t use your wand. The moment you use it, the aurors will come for us. I am Alexandra Macmillan Lestrange.” She looked at the older woman. Bellatrix squinted and moved too quickly for a woman near death only a day before. She roughly grabbed Alex’s chin and looked deeply into her eyes. Alex had to bite back the gasp, her magic tingling under her skin.

“Yes...yes, you are, my dear. You have Stan’s eyes and your mother’s face. Stan…where is he?” Bellatrix demanded as she kept a hold of Alex’s face. Her wand tip rested against Alex’s pulse point as her eyes looked around for her thin brother-in-law. Alex looked away briefly and back. 

“He’s dead.” Bellatrix’s face showed no emotion. 

“Have you heard from Rod?” Bellatrix asked calmly. 

“He’s dead too.” Bellatrix’s face broke for a second but she quickly composed herself.

“Where…is...my...daughter!” Bellatrix snarled as she stood up, thrusting her wand under Alex’s jaw. Alex’s mouth dried and eyes widen.  _ A child? _ Alex didn’t know…

“I have a cousin?” Alex asked. 

“No! She is mine and the Dark Lord’s.  _ WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER _ ?” Bellatrix bellowed, her wand arm tensed as she further jabbed the wand into Alex’s neck. 

“I don’t know! My father only brought you….”

“How do you know Rod is dead?”

“A note! With the healing potion…”

“Who sent the note” Bellatrix hissed as she connected their foreheads. Her grip on the girl’s head tighten, the wand had pierced skin and trickle of blood flowed down her neck. Alex was sharing her breath and was overwhelmed by the taste of rage. 

“Someone who signed N….” Alex gasped out. 

“Cissy. Of course. Where is the note” Bellatrix demanded, the harshness of the  _ t _ spitting Alex in the face. Alex schooled her face and stood up, pressing her neck further into the wand, the trail of blood trickled quicker. She quirked an eyebrow asking for permission to retrieve the letter. Bellatrix frowned, perplexed at dealing with the calm and collected Alex. After a moment, Bellatrix removed her wand as permission. Alex walked swiftly to where her letter was and handed it over. Bellatrix’s eyes flitted over her sister’s handwriting. No mention of her daughter. Bellatrix sighed with relief. 

“Cissy would have mentioned it. Rod is indeed dead. He must’ve gotten to Malfoy Manor to hand over my child as planned. I must go.” Bellatrix started to walk to the door. Alex blocked her. 

“Are you insane?” Bellatrix growled.

“With all due respect, my dear aunt, I cannot let you walk out right now.”

“You will remove yourself from my sight or I will…”   
  
“Yes, I know, Crucio me. Hear me out for one second.” Bellatrix frowned again which turned into a pout. Alex’s gaze softened at it. 

“First off, you don’t know the area. You will get lost and be captured. You are still healing. You cannot for the love of Merlin go out in that dress. And you cannot use your magic. If the NYAD have realize who I truly am, they will be coming for us. In fact, I know they are coming, since they bound my magic ages ago!” Alex cursed under breath. She felt so stupid. She laid her head against the door and groaned.    
“They will know the second your magic is used. So please...just give me a few minutes to come up with a plan.” Alex begged. Bellatrix remained pouting but ambled over to the bed and plopped down. 

  
“I’m not saying you’re right, but I can see...the logic behind your words. After all, you did nurse me to health and kept me safe. You didn’t disarm me. You are my former brother-in-law’s daughter. You get one shot to prove yourself useful or else…”   
  
“Yeah. I know. You will Crucio me.” Alex smirked and breathed a sigh of relief as she sagged against the door. 


	9. A Slice of Pizza with a side of Are You My Aunt?

As Alex was going to call Marcus, Bellatrix announced she was hungry.

“I can order something in.”

  
“Why can’t your house elf do it?” Bellatrix pouted. 

“Well...one, I don’t have an elf and two, my magic, if you recall is bound.” Alex said.

“How do you live like a mudblood?” Bellatrix sneered. The thought bewildered the older witch How could the bastard daughter of two pure-blooded families live in filth?

“I do not know what that term is but regarding by your tone you mean like a No-Mag?”

“What the fuck?” Bellatrix exclaimed. 

“Non-magical people…”Alex started

“Muggles...mudbloods. People with dirty blood.” Bellatrix offered.

“Ah. You learn something new every day. Well, since I never received my letter to Hogwarts or the school in New England, I was forced to live and learn alongside No-mags...er...muggles? Or do you prefer mudblood?” Alex cocked her head.

“We can use muggles for now.” Bellatrix’s eyes darkened, her lip was quivering. 

“Muggles is it then. Food. Are you familiar with any muggle food? I can order a pizza…”

“What is...a...pizza?”

“It’s this food made of bread, tomato sauce and cheese. For all they aren’t worth, this is one muggle food I do enjoy.” 

“Then...we shall eat this... _ pizza _ ” Bellatrix conceded. 

***

Marcus informed Alex to come over earlier for dinner with her new friend. They spoke in their familiar code, not wanting to chance tipping off anyone who may be watching or listening to them. When the pizza arrived, Bellatrix scared the poor delivery boy to death (Bellatrix cackled at the wet spot on his shorts), and the two ate on Alex’s bed. 

“Don’t ever tell Cissy that I ate muggle food.” Bellatrix lightly threatened as she started on her fourth slice. Alex smirked as she watched the older witch eat. She was glad Bellatrix was eating. She allowed herself a rare moment, gazing at the beauty of the dark witch…of _ my aunt! _ Alex reminded herself as she put her pizza slice down in disgust. 

“Are you okay?” Bellatrix asked around a mouthful of pizza. 

“Yes, my dear aunt….”

“Please, refrain from calling me aunt.” Bellatrix shuddered. 

“Then what shall I call you, Madame Lestrange?” Alex asked. Her mother raised her as well as she could with pure-blooded ways. 

“Not that either. Rod is dead, I am no longer a Lestrange. You may call me Bellatrix.” Alex nodded with a neutral face but inside she melted. She was able to call her dark beauty by her given name! 

“Does taking your maiden name cease and desist our familial relationship?” Alex suddenly blurted out. Bellatrix stared at the girl, cocking her head to the side at the thought. 

“I suppose so. You would not have been a true niece though. Quite far removed from me, only through my in-laws and a bastard!” Bellatrix took another bite of pizza, gazing at a spot on the wall. “Even so, both Lestrange brothers are dead and I can revert back to head of House Black. So, I suppose the answer is no, we would be of no family relation.” Alex nodded, her shame and guilt of lusting over an aunt suppressed for now. Alex stood up and walked over to her dresser. 

“I’m eager to leave as soon as possible. I made a call to my foster father. He is securing us transportation. I will withdraw money under the fake family account. We need to buy you some muggle clothing though…” She saw the fury on Bellatrix’s face “It’s only for our safety. The States are different. You really can’t be wearing that dress out there. Anyone who knows about the Dark Lord will automatically know you. We need to hide you. I will not let anyone take you under my care.”   
  
“I am not under your care, little witch!” Bellatrix spat, flinging down her slice of pizza. 

“Again with all due respect, you are. My father placed your unconscious body in my care, your sister wrote to me with the healing potion and I am feeding you. I made a promise to get you home and I will die before anyone stops me.” Alex’s eyes burned in a way that had Bellatrix gasping quietly. She felt the girl’s magic crying to be released. Quietly, Bellatrix nodded and said “I...will...concede on the clothing. You are correct. Perhaps I still require to be a ghost.” 

“Lovely. Feel free to take anything you like in my dresser. Then we must be off to Snake’s Cove. There I will use their Pensieve and look at the vials my father gave me. From there, we will buy new clothing and grab the last train out of the city.” Bellatrix stood up slowly and began to rummage through the dresser. A thought occurred suddenly to Bellatrix. 

“Wait! You were the witch that was supposed to train under me! That day, they said the portkey backfired when you tried to leave the States. Won’t our travel trigger the authorities?” 

“We will deal with it once we get across the border. I figured since I was attempting to use magic in the States, that’s what caused the malfunction.” Alex said.

“So you really are bound? Your magic...it’s hurt. ” Bellatrix whispered to herself. 

“I am.”

“So you have never used your magic?” Bellatrix asked as she rifled through the dress.

“Before I was 16, all the time. Mom taught me the basics. After she was murdered...I was able to cast a spell once. It was a rare occasion but I found a way to harness my magic for a spell. Now isn’t the time to get into this. Just know, we will get out of this country. When I cross the border, the binding trace should be invalidated and I will once again be able to use my magic.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Bellatrix said and started unlacing her corset. She laid it nicely on the bed, sadly knowing it would not return with her. She unashamedly stepped out of her dress, naked as the day she was born. Alex quickly averted her gaze from the naked woman. She stripped off her clothing as well, she wanted to be wearing fresh clothes as she did not know when they would stop to change. 

“What is THAT?” Bellatrix shrieked. Alex stood up from untying her boots. She was shirtless, only her small wrap covered her small breasts. 

“What is what?” Alex asked, looking around her. 

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you proper pure-blooded hygiene? Tattoos???” Bellatrix muttered. 

“This?” Alex chuckled darkly, “No, my dear Bellatrix, this was a present from a certain Auror Stevens after my initial prison stay. It’s a magical tattoo that adds to itself with every crime I commit.” Alex said gravely. 

“That is obscene.” Bellatrix exclaimed. 

“Every crime I commit, every life I take, every morsel of food I steal....a new tattoo etches itself into my skin, burning from the inside out. Stevens was so worried that I would get away with all my crimes, so this is my lifelong punishment.” Alex said as she opened her arms up and spun around slowly to show the older witch. Dark celtic swirls littered the right side of Alex’s back, up to her neck, the tips barely curling around her right ear. It had recently started to move onto the right side of her chest and arm, slowly create a half sleeve. She unbuttoned her jeans and exposed her behind, the right cheek completely covered and extended down her right leg. 

Bellatrix looked on in astonishment. This girl was no older than 25 the most, that was a lifetime of crime etched onto her body. Who  _ was _ this girl? 

“How old are you? How long have you had this?

“I’m 24. I was 17 when I received this.”

“ _ Seven years of crime? _ ” Bellatrix whispered.

“If you use your wand on them, you will see what crime I committed. It burns when you do, but he thought that was the best part. Constant, burning pain.” Alex shrugged as she continued to undress and redress quickly. Freshly dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, she put on her shoulder holster and the sweatshirt and denim vest over it. She tied her hair back into a tight ponytail.

“Are these magical crimes?” Bellatrix asked as she finished dressing, even though she knew the answer.

“No. These crimes were done by my hand and my hand alone.” Alex darkly stated as she checked her knives and wand. Bellatrix silenced herself as she put on her sweatshirt. 

“Wear your hood up when we go out. It will hide your hair and your Azkaban mark.” With that, the two departed the bleak apartment. Alex carefully slipped her keys under the super’s door. She wasn’t returning. She was leaving the States, dead or alive.


	10. Bellatrix and the Subway

#  Bellatrix and the Subway

The two approached the subway station. 

“I’m going to swipe you through. When I say go, go through the turnstile.”   
  


“How?”   
  


“Just push the bar.” Alex tried to keep the amused grin off her face. She swiped the witch through the turnstile, who cautiously pushed through. She turned around with childish glee on her hooded face. Fully smirking, Alex swiped her card as well, but it refused to read. 

“Are you coming?”

“I will, these cards do this sometimes….”

“Why don’t you hop over?” Bellatrix said as she tapped her foot impatiently as the allure of muggle technology faded. Alex sighed. She glanced behind her. No cops, no aurors, no MTA workers. No other riders. She placed her hands on the readers and vaulted over the turnstile. She quickly grabbed Bellatrix’s hand and sprinted them down the corridor to the subway. As they neared the platform, Alex hissed and slowed. She panted as she braced against the wall.    
  


“What’s wrong?” Bellatrix exclaimed. The girl was in pain but she could not see any visible injury. 

“That...uh. _ Shit _ . That was a crime.” Alex scratched at the neck of her sweatshirt and Bellatrix once again look in wonder at the growing swirl on the right side of Alex’s neck. Without thinking, Bellatrix placed her hand on top of it, Alex gasped at the coolness. Her eyes darken, lustful thoughts overtook her brain, she struggled to remain composed. Bellatrix felt the heat and the thrumming magic being restrained. Without thinking Bellatrix growled “When we return home, I will rid you of this curse.” The dark look in her eyes was quickly unravelling the young witch. Bellatrix’s hand still on her neck, Alex leaned forward, getting into Bellatrix’s face, desperate to taste her lips. Gasping the same air as the older witch, her mind came back to itself when she heard the braking subway. Shaking her head, Alex stepped away from the witch. 

“Yes, that would be most welcomed.” She coughed and straightened up. She pointed at the train. “Now, we get on this...” Alex started as she tugged Bellatrix onto the train. 

***

The subway ride into the suburbs was slightly entertaining. One man came in the car and started drumming on paint buckets. Bellatrix had a few choice words to say about the ordeal and then sneered at the man when he asked for money. 

“Pitiful muggles.” Alex had to bite her smile from her lips. For as much complaining as Bellatrix did, Alex saw the childlike glee as the muggle world fascinated her. When their stop approached, Alex quietly told her to get up. The train came to a skidding stop, throwing Bellatrix into Alex, who skillfully caught her. Bellatrix mumbled an apology when a rider dared to say “Fucking dykes. Get a fucking room.” Alex and Bellatrix froze. Alex saw the fire burning in Bellatrix’s eyes. Alex rolled her eyes but pulled her closer. 

“Please Bellatrix. This is the stop. If you want, we can always find him later” 

“How dare that filthy muggle call us….I should  _ crucio  _ him. He’s lucky that we are on the run. But you’re right, little witch.” Bellatrix grumbled with a small pout. It bothered her to be losing out a chance to inflict pain. Instead, she glared at the man and at the last minute, smirked slyly and pecked Alex on the cheek, who felt a hot blush rise up. 

“Come along, pet.” Bellatrix announced loudly as the doors opened.Once she was safely off the train, Bellatrix turned slowly and snarled at the man while flipping the bird. Alex shook her head and grabbed Bellatrix’s hand and pulled her along. 

Outside the subway station, Alex was able to breathe and put some distance between herself and Bellatrix. The older woman’s magic and aura was seductive and her body was responding strongly to it. Her skin tingled with her magic trying to break free. The air helped cool her skin. The walk to Snake’s Cove was short and spent in silence. As the house was in a magical community, Bellatrix kept her head down and hood up. Just when they were about to turn onto the block, two Aurors were approaching, making their rounds. Alex stiffened and tilted her head towards the other witch. 

“Don’t say anything.” Alex said quietly and grabbed the shorter woman in a close hug. Bellatrix slowly wrapped her arms tight around Alex’s middle, her long sleeves covering her hands. Alex leaned her head closer to Bellatrix’s ear, to make it appear that they were just two girls having an intimate moment. Alex prayed for the auror duo to walk by quickly as Bellatrix’s scent intoxicated her own senses. 

“Move along, ladies.” The female auror spoke lowly. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Alex hid her face in Bellatrix’s hood. 

“Get home safely, you are close to the No-Mag community. Last week a couple was attacked.” Her partner said seriously. Alex nodded and gave them a quiet thanks. The female auror gave her a brief smile. With the aurors past them, Alex grabbed Bellatrix’s hand. 

“Gotta continue the charade.” Alex quietly said. “We’re almost at the Cove.”

“Do you normally have patrols?” 

“It must be a high alert since you arrived, I was fearing this. But they are our usual aurors. We are about three blocks away from the muggle community.”

“What did that woman mean....a couple was attacked?” Bellatrix frowned, forgetting that she was holding hands with Alex. 

“Uh, the muggle community isn’t quite accepting of many things. Magic for one, lesbians another.”

“Are you a lesbian?” Bellatrix asked. Alex felt a blush rising.    
  


“Yes, yes I am. Look, that auror lady, she is actually one of the good ones. She actually wants to do her job. She got me out of a few scrapes before so I take her warnings seriously. And using you as my girlfriend was the only way to hide your face.”

“Why are you explaining so much?”

“I guess, well... since I grew up in the no-mag world, I was brought up with their ideals. I mean, I know its ok to be who I am. But then stuff like couples getting attacked….” Alex became silent. 

“Well, where I came from, pure-bloods were supposed to be mated properly. That’s why I was married off to Rod but we each had our own desires and needs. He was a good man. But, I can understand what you are saying.” Bellatrix became quiet. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Alex said. 

“And I’m sorry for yours” Bellatrix responded. They continued holding hands and walking until they entered the gates. 

“Welcome to Snake’s Cove.” Alex said with a small smile. They barely made it to the steps when Loretta opened the door. 

“My darling little witch! Did you finally bring us your new girlfriend to meet? Oh I hope you enjoy chicken!” Loretta waved them in and quietly whispered through her smile “Aurors everywhere. Madame Lestrange, I apologize for any offense.”

With the door secured and warded, Alex and Bellatrix dropped their hoods and hands. Loretta grabbed Alex in a tight hug and a slow kiss. 

“You are going to be the death of me.” Loretta sighed. Alex turned to Bellatrix who had a look on her face. 

“Alex? Is that you?” Marcus walked into the hallway and grabbed the girl in a hug. Alex could have swore she heard Bellatrix mumble “Are you going to kiss him too?” 

“When you called, I assumed you found out. Lady Malfoy had contacted us minutes before you called. Madame Lestrange, it is an honor...” Marcus bowed slightly. Bellatrix cackled. 

“Please, it’s Black. Rod is dead. Stan is dead. I wish to be a Black again. Now if we are all done making out here, I heard there was chicken and some type of transport.” Bellatrix walked passed the trio into what she assumed was the dining area. 

“Wow.” Loretta whistled. 

“It has been a day.” Alex sighed and nodded as she quickly followed the dark witch.

***

Once everyone had their fill of drink and food, Alex asked to talk about the issues at hand. 

“I called Daniel. He’s in Greenwich. He has offered you the car. I will give you the money to give to him. Plates have been changed and we have a set of identification papers for you both. Unfortunately, Madam Black, you will have to travel the No-Maj way. The magical world is up in arms of your survival and escape.”

“I guess there are worse things in life. Alex, do you know how to...I don’t know...car?” 

“Yes, I can drive. Marcus, is it safe to assume we will be heading to the northern border?”

  
“Yes. I will be sending Loretta up in animagus form to alert Beatrice of your potential arrival.”   
  
“Potential?” Bellatrix hissed.

“We need to get through No-Maj border patrol. Normally it should be an easy feat, use the Imperius curse on a few of them and you can get across. Unfortunately since I cannot use magic and the moment you unleash yours, we will be captured if we do that.” Alex stated. 

“That is not acceptable. We  _ must  _ get across.” Bellatrix snarled, throwing down the drumstick she was eating.   
  


“With all due respect, Bellatrix, I know we both may potentially die, but I promise you I will die before you do. If I can get you across the border and die in the process, that’s fine by me. I need to get you back to your child.” They heard twin gasps. 

“A child?” Loretta whispered with a hand at her mouth. 

“Yes...my child.” Bellatrix shifted in her seat, itching to leave. 

“Is Rodolphus her father?” Marcus asked. Bellatrix narrowed her gaze.

“No. The Dark Lord was.” Marcus’ mouth dropped open.

“He still lives! In this child!” Marcus whispered as a small glint filled his eyes.

“NO! No he doesn’t!” Bellatrix stood up and slammed her fist on the table. Alex flinched as her wine glass splashed. 

“He didn’t care. When I had those damned children in my possession...I saw how far along they were in their quest to defeat us. When He read my mind, he tortured me in front of our daughter. It was then I realized, He had only given me her when he thought we were going to prevail. Knowing how close that stupid boy was to defeating him...He became scared. He became just like every other horrible man I knew, concerned only for himself. I had to survive, to protect my daughter. When I saw how the battle was going for us, II goaded one of those red headed children and the mother tried to kill me. I made it look like she did, but I escaped and hid with my daughter for two years. Then someone tipped off the aurors and Rod, Stan and I were attacked at Lestrange Manor.” Bellatrix’s voice cracked. “All I want to do is live the rest of my life, away from all of this shit. The Dark Lord is dead. So is His cause. If you do not wish to help anymore, I will not blame you.” Bellatrix look at Alex who gave her a small smile. She nodded and placed a hand on top of Bellatrix’s.

“I gave up after the fall.” Alex looked toward her foster parents. “I mean, Marcus, Loretta, I believed during the campaign, the raids but only because I had nothing in my life. His mission gave me a purpose. However, these past two years, I have watched every friend of ours be captured or killed. I don’t even think I ever believed truly. I just wanted to go home, I wanted my magic back. I wanted to be free.”

Marcus sighed and held Loretta’s hand. 

“I am so glad you both said those things. Loretta and I, well, we too are tired.  _ Mortem Torque _ is nothing more than an underground thug gang these days. We have needed to change our directive and find a way to support like-minded people in the ministry. For the longest time, the Dark Lord’s mission invoked fear. But we are still being repressed in every aspect. Loretta knows I am weary of the current direction of that cause. We just want to live our lives and fight for our magical community.” Marcus sighed with a relaxed smile. “Whatever you need, you will have it from us.”

“Alex, my little witch. I knew the moment you lost the cause. It was…” She glanced at Bellatrix who gestured her to continue. 

“Madame Black, we had been training Alex to be sent to your side for additional training. When the portkey failed, I never saw such devastation. She would have been the most compliant protege. The only time I saw her worse than that…” Loretta trailed off, her mind replaying the cold demeanor of Alex the night the Dark Lord fell. Alex could read Loretta’s face to know what day she was thinking about. 

“Was the day I read your name as deceased. I murdered the man who gave me my tattoo and bound my magic that night. I was able to override the binding magic to cast a crucio, in your honor.” Alex said as she leaned back into her chair.

Bellatrix’s face showed no emotion as Alex finished talking. After a brief moment of silence, Alex got up and asked Marcus to use his Pensieve. 

“You can stay here, Bellatrix.” Alex said quietly. Bellatrix looked at the girl, and saw the apprehension in her eyes. She put her hand on Alex’s arm. 

“No, I will join you. You can ask me to clarify anything.” Alex nodded and they both walked towards Marcus’ study. 


	11. Rabastan’s (Wonderful) Memories

Alex and Bellatrix entered Snakes Cove’s study. The dark woods and overstuffed bookcases made Bellatrix hum in delight.

“This rivals my own library...back when I had a library” Bellatrix said with a frown.

“Marcus is extremely proud of this room. I think it was the only room Loretta let him design.” Alex said with a quick upturn of her mouth. “The Pensieve is in the corner.” Alex nodded her head towards the object. They stood next to each other as Alex grabbed the vial from her vest pocket.

“Are you okay with me looking in, pet?” Bellatrix asked, slightly surprised at herself for asking.

“Yeah, might as well. Here goes nothing, I suppose.” Alex said with a grim look on her face. Uncorking the first vial, Alex braced herself.

***

_The hall was full of chatter, laughter and music. It was the Malfoy’s New Year’s Ball. Rabastan stood off to the side of the dance floor, sipping his tumbler of whiskey. _

_ “Stan, I hope you are enjoying my sister’s blown out of proportion party.” Bellatrix sauntered over. Stan gave his sister-in-law a grin. He held up his glass._

_“It’s the only time I get the finest whiskey in our country.” His brother approached._

_“Bella, Stan.” Rodolphus said in lue of greeting. Bellatrix merely nodded at her husband, as her hand toyed with the champagne flute she was holding. The Lestrange trio fell silent as the party continued. Sipping from his glass, Rabastan allowed his eyes to take in the crowd. It was the pale beauty in a deep navy dress that had him sputtering whiskey all over Rodolphus._

_“Are you alright, Stan?” Rod asked as he wiped down his jacket. Bellatrix giggled as she watched the fumbling man. Stan nodded and handed Bellatrix his glass and promptly walked off. He vaguely heard Bellatrix’s snide remark of “What does he think I am? A house elf?”_

_All he was focused on was the pale vision in front of him. Soft skin, red hair and striking blue eyes. He straightened out his jacket as he cleared his throat. The woman turned and graced him with a smile. Stan felt his heart stop. He gave a small bow._

_“Hello. I am Rabastan Lestrange. May I have the pleasure of knowing who you are?” Rabastan stated as calmly as he could._

_“Maeve Macmillan” she replied as she bowed her head._

_“I couldn’t help but see you were alone and I wondered if you would do me the honor of sharing a dance?” Stan held his arm out. Maeve looked him over before allowing herself to take his arm._

_That was the night Rabastan Lestrange fell in love._

_***_   
_ The room was full of noise and Maeve’s pained screams. Stan stood outside the door, his brother close to him. Bellatrix sat in a chair, bored. _

_“This is killing me.” Stan said as he ran a hand through his hair. He flinched as another pained groan floated through the heavy doors._

_“Well you should’ve wrapped it before you tapped it or at least pulled out.” Bellatrix drawled with a lazy grin._

_“For Merlin...Bella! Just once!” Rod exclaimed. Bellatrix stood up with hands in surrender._

_“I”m not the one who decided to have a child as war draws near, my darling husband!” Bellatrix spat sarcastically._

_“It’s not like we planned this! The Macmillan Clan is furious that we did not properly adhere to traditional courting and marriage rituals. Her father is threatening to refuse to acknowledge the child.” Stan yelled. He exhaled heavily. “I wanted to wait until victory. Secure the future. Do this right. But we weren’t thinking that night. It just happened.”_

_Bellatrix snarled as she watched the Lestrange brothers._

_“The only thing this child has going for itself is its magic from the love of two pure blood houses.”_

_Stan frowned. “What do you mean?”_

_Bellatrix pointed at the door. “That child is going to be incredibly powerful. I can feel it. Maeve has never felt that powerful, I can only deduced it's the child.”_

_Stan leaned back in his chair. Bellatrix was right. The magic that surrounded Maeve was normal, but ever since the 3rd month of pregnancy, there was a shift._

_“Stan, this could be good. A powerful child under the Dark Lord’s protection. Bellatrix can train the child when it is older. She has experience, her family’s blood and magic runs deep. She will be able to harness it and make your child one of the greatest witches or wizards in history.” Rod said as he placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Stan nodded. The door opened and a Healer came out._

_“Mr. Lestrange, would you like to meet your daughter?” She said with a kind smile. Stan stilled in his chair. His eyes teared. “I have a daughter?” He asked. The Healer nodded and waved him in. Stan approached the bed cautiously. Maeve was pale but smiling, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_“Stan…” She smiled. He sat next to Maeve and peered down at the bundle in Maeve’s arms._

_“That’s our daughter.” Stan said in disbelief, placing a finger on the baby’s hand. The girl gripped the finger. Stan laughed. “Hello little one. Strong grip you got there, your Auntie Bella is right. You are going to be a special little girl. Can I kiss her?” Stan asked Maeve who chuckled and nodded. He placed a delicate kiss to his daughter's head. “I’m going to protect you, I swear my life on it. I’m going to protect you both.” He vowed as he kissed Maeve’s temple and she sighed in relief at his strength._

_“What do you want to call her, my love?” Maeve asked. Stan thought for a brief moment._

_“Our families will not let us use any traditional names but I had one that could work for either boy or girl. Alexandra. Its a powerful name for a powerful little witch. Do you like it, my love?” Stan asked. Maeve smiled and nodded. “Welcome to the world, Alexandra Macmillan Lestrange. You are very loved and protected. We are your mommy and daddy and soon you will meet your uncle and aunt. And all of us together will start a new family.” Maeve cooed to the little girl in her arms. _

_*****_

_“We only have a few minutes” Rabastan said quickly. Rabastan, Maeve and Alexandra were huddled in a dark room. Maeve was crying. _

_“Take this, it will bring you to the States. They are expecting you. Don’t worry about aurors, the portkey will erase your magic trace. I will try to get to you as soon as I can.”_

_“Please, Stan, I don’t want to leave you!” Rabastan took Maeve into his arms and kissed her. With a pained expression, he pushed her away._

_“You have to. They are here to kill her.” He glanced at his daughter. He dropped to one knee. “Alex, sweetheart. You and mommy are going on a small trip. I will be with you soon.”_

_“Promise, daddy?” Alexandra asked with confusion and fear on her face. Rabastan nodded as the door flew open._

_“Rabastan Lestrange, you are to come with me.” An auror said as his wand shown light on them. Rabastan held his arms out, wand drawn._

_“Please, let them go.” Rabastan pleaded. The auror looked past Rabastan. He looked behind him._

_“Do it quickly.” The auror said lowly. “The rest are coming for her. I don’t agree with this. Say goodbye.” Rabastan nodded and kissed Maeve one more time, sobs escaping her throat._

_“Be safe my loves.” With that he forced the portkey to activate and in a matter of seconds, he watched his light fly out his life._

_“By the power of the Order, Rabastan Lestrange you are to be held for questioning for your activities as Death Eater.” Rabastan allowed two aurors to apprehend him as he stared dejectedly ahead of him._

_***_

_“Five more minutes brother.” Rodolphus said with a hint of a grin. They were awaiting the American recruits to bolster the Dark Lord’s army of followers. A crack was heard and Bellatrix appeared._

_“I haven’t got all day.” Bellatrix exclaimed as she searched the area. Azkaban had taken its toll on her mind and body, but with Narcissa’s help she was starting to look better._   
_ “The portkey is opening soon.” Rabastan said as he stared into the space where the connection would open._

_“I hope your brat is ready.” Bellatrix grinned. A grin that hinted at the things she was going to do to this daughter. Rabastan snarled and turned onto his sister-in-law._

_“If you hurt my daughter, I swear to Merlin I will end you.” Bellatrix cackled._

_“Hit a nerve, did I?” Bellatrix mocked. Her face turned serious “I will do the Dark Lord’s bidding and if she fails me, I will punish her justly. But only if it is deserved.” Bellatrix said sternly._

_“Bellatrix…” Rabastan growled “I will NOT lose her. I already lost…” he stopped. He couldn’t finish. He spent years in Azkaban. Because of it, Maeve was brutally murdered and his child’s own magic bound._

_“They say her magic is bound?” Rod asked to clear the tension._

_“That is what Marcus says. The NYAD must have realized who she was. It’s supposed to be only bound in the States. Once she out of there, she should have her full power.”_

_“That is IF they only bound her in the States. You and I both know if the right person did it, she is completely bound and completely useless to me.” Bellatrix said._

_“She is a good fighter from what I have been told. If the case is she is completely bound, we will find a way to get rid of the trace.” Rabastan said and Bellatrix relented. They waited a minute or two and the portkey connection opened._

_“They’re coming” Rod said. One by one, Death Chain members arrived. They were to receive five men and Alex. Once the last man passed through, Rabastan’s heart fell to the bottom of his stomach. Too much time passed._

_“Where’s the girl” Bellatrix growled. “You!” She pointed her wand at the fifth man. Without flinching the man said “She was right behind me, Madame Lestrange.”_

_“Stan, Stan….” A bodiless voice repeated. Rabastan looked toward the portkey. “She can’t make it through, the trace...I’m sorry. She can’t...make it….with magic…” The portkey closed. Silence permeated the area. Rabastan fell to his knees._

_“Follow me, and I’ll get you situated.” Rod said to the silent Death Chain members. With a glare to his wife, he inclined his head to his brother. Bellatrix sighed and rolled her eyes. Alone with Rabastan, she approached cautiously._

_“I’m sorry, Stan. I-I know you were looking forward to this.” Bellatrix said._   
_ “I’ll never see my daughter.” Rabastan whispered. “She was all I had left of Maeve.” He let a tear fall. Bellatrix crossed her arms, uncomfortable with the show of emotion. She patted the man’s shoulder, struggling for words._

_“Do you have a photo of her?” Rabastan nodded and slipped out a photo from his jacket. He watched as Bellatrix gasped and conflict marred her face. After a few moments, Bellatrix looked Rabastan in the face. “She is a beautiful balance of you and Maeve. I am truly sorry for you.” Rabastan watched as a rare moment of emotion flashed over Bellatrix’s face “I know...I know she is what kept you alive...there.” With that Bellatrix turned and walked away. Rabastan stayed behind a little longer, looking at the photo of his daughter and thinking about what could have been. _

_***_   
_ Rabastan apparated back to the empty Lestrange Manor. He had been on the run for the past two years, protecting Bellatrix and her daughter. Unfortunately, the deep coil of dread in his gut warned him that time was finally up. He ran over to his desk and pulled out the coin. He had received two when the Dark Lord fell the first time. His Azkaban’s sentence did not allow him to use the portkey to be with his Maeve and daughter and the second Wizarding War took up his time. ‘Just like the first War…’ Rabastan berated himself. _

_Two more cracks echoed in the halls as Rodolphus, Bellatrix and her daughter appeared. The front door blew up. Time was up for the Lestranges. Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, flanked by three other Aurors approached, entered slowly with wands drawn._

_“We have been after you lot for years. Time to end this.” Ron spat out. His eye caught the trembling child. His face grew taunt with anger._

_“So it is true. I heard rumors that you spread your legs for Voldemort.” Ron spat out._

_“How dare you speak like that in front of my child.” Bellatrix snarled._

_“I will speak however I choose. That thing is a bastard. It won’t be alive for long. Harry...we have to kill the child.” Ron said evenly._

_“Are you insane Ron? A child?” Harry sputtered._

_“NO! Don’t kill her. We surrender.” Bellatrix said as she threw her wand down. Rod and Stan lowered their own wands._

_“Ron, we cannot do this. They surrendered. We just take them in…”_

_“NO! NOT AFTER THE SHIT THEY DID TO US! OUR FRIENDS! OUR FAMILY!” Ron’s voice grew loud and angry. He stepped forward._

_“Stupefy!” Rabastan blasted the redhead auror and a fight broke out. The Lestrange brothers were no match in their weakened states, each hex and curse slicing away at them. Rabastan barely heard Bellatrix yelling at the aurors, his blood rushing in his ears. Each slice hurt. Black tinged the edges of his vision. Using all his strength Rabastan continued to fight, his heart dropping when he saw a devastating hex hit Rod._

_‘I have...Alex…’ Rabastan thought as he grit his teeth. They had managed to fight off three aurors and beat back the Weasley boy and Potter. With no time to spare, Rabastan apparated._

_In the field, it was hazy. Transfiguring the rocks to look like Rod and the child. Embracing his brother for the last time. Bellatrix holding her wand weakly at the incoming aurors. With the last bit of strength, he activated the portkey and let it dropped as he envisioned his daughter’s face…._

****  
Alex reeled back and let out a sob. Covering her mouth, she dropped to her knees. Bellatrix’s eyes widen as she knelt beside the sobbing woman.

“Pet, are you okay?” She watched as Alex struggled with what she saw. Bellatrix placed a cautious hand on Alex’s shoulder, which was immediately slapped away.

“You knew all this time. Everyone knew.” Alex spat out harshly. For all her life, she felt wrong. Her mother would give her wary looks. When she was allowed to use magic, she was severely limited. When she bound, it felt like Stevens took away her essence. Now she knew why.

“How…” Alex choked out. Bellatrix frowned and sighed. She shook her head lightly.

“You’ve heard the story about Potter?” Bellatrix asked with a slight snarl. Alex nodded.

“His mother’s love is what saved his pathetic life and killed the Dark Lord. Your magic is a direct product of your parents’ love for each other. As Death Eaters, it is alluded that we have no happy memories, that we cannot fathom love. Not true.” Bellatrix said as she glanced away. She inhaled.

“We have feelings, we have emotions. I was fiercely devoted and loved our Lord before I realized how I was used. Stan and Maeve loved each other. The night you were conceived, I have no doubt, it was fate. Stan almost died that night and he spent the next hours following with the one person he loved more than himself. That devotion, that love, created you. Yes, you come from two extremely powerful families, but that extra bit pushed your abilities higher. The night you were born, I held you. I was...consumed by your power. I knew I would be the only one who could train you.”

“Is that why I was so drawn to you? I was promised to be taught and molded by you?” Alex whispered.

“Perhaps. Or again, it could be fate. In addition to my promise of ridding you of that tattoo, I will train you like I was supposed to. Your father wanted it very much. When you couldn’t get through the portkey, it was like watching someone get the Kiss.” Bellatrix said as she sat next to the quiet girl. They remained on the floor, Alex’s head fell onto Bellatrix’s shoulder. The contact made Bellatrix stiffen but it was familiar. She could feel the muted power crying to be released. They sat in silence for a few more moments, allowing themselves to reflect on their losses.


	12. Bellatrix and Some More Trains

The two women made their way to the common area where Marcus and Loretta were seated, pretending to read books. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, both of them sprung up from their seats. Loretta saw the red eyes of Alex and immediately ran to her. 

“My little witch, are you okay?” Loretta said quietly. Bellatrix huffed and walked away. Nodding to Marcus, Bellatrix asked “Whiskey?” Marcus nodded back and poured out four tumblers. 

“You knew who I was…” Alex croaked as she gazed into the grey eyes. Biting her lip, Loretta slowly nodded. 

“It was for your protection. Your father wanted it that way. When the news broke that the Order let a powerful child slip through their hands, there was a manhunt for you. We were able to keep an eye on you and your mother. What happened the day Maeve was murder was unexpected. Auror Stevens had it out for your family. We always thought it was a personal matter, but we never could find out. I always wanted to tell you, but when the time was right, there was no point.” Loretta said quietly. 

“I cannot apologize enough for keeping you in the dark, but I will not apologize for trying our damnedest to keep you safe. The best I could do was inform you father of your well being while keeping you in the dark.” Marcus said. Alex nodded and took a tumbler of whiskey. She downed it and sighed heavily. She looked at Bellatrix.

“I forgive you both. You gave me the best life I could work with. I will never forget that. But the time is here for us to leave.” 

“I’ll drive you to the train station.” Marcus said as he grabbed the keys. 

“I will call Daniel to let him know when to pick you up.” Loretta said. She looked away, not wanting to shed tears. Alex took the older woman in her arms and made her look at her face. Bellatrix grimaced. “I will be waiting by the door, while you suck face.” Alex shook her head. 

“I will see you at Beatrice’s. I promise you that.” Alex said softly. 

“I’ll be the lynx, waiting for you.” Loretta smirked through tears. 

“I’ll be the one being dragged by that one” Alex chuckled as she glanced behind her at Bellatrix. 

“She’ll be good for you, my darling witch.” Loretta said. 

“I don’t think she wants that. She’ll train me, yes, but I fear that my attraction is one sided.” 

“I’ll bet you a quarter.” Loretta grinned. 

“Deal.” Alex said as Loretta pulled the younger witch in for a deep kiss. She kissed Alex like it was the last time she would ever do so. Losing herself for a moment, Alex threaded her hands into Loretta’s hair, feeling comfort in the older witch. She allowed a few tears to fall. 

“Don’t cry, my darling. This is not goodbye.” Loretta said as she gently pushed Alex away. Alex gave Loretta a smile before heading out the door. 

***

Marcus pulled up to the train station. 

“Here is the money you will need. Loretta packed two bags of clothing for you while you were in my study.” Marcus said quietly as he handed the envelope to Alex. 

“Right then...hood up, Bellatrix” Alex glanced in the backseat at the thinking witch. Alex, Marcus and Bellatrix exited the vehicle. 

“I guess this is it.” Alex said as she looked at the man who became a father to her. Marcus nodded. 

“This time, you will make it home. I’m just sorry that I couldn’t get you there before. I placed a concealment glamour on your holster. The no-maj border officers should not detect your weapons should anything arise.” He embraced the young witch. Alex leaned into the embrace and whispered a thank you. 

Marcus released Alex and looked over to Bellatrix. She looked around her, failing badly to the fact she was watching their goodbyes. He smiled and walked over to her and held his hand out. Bellatrix shook it. 

“Take care of her. She will get you home, I have no doubt. But, please.  _ Take care of her _ .” Marcus whispered. Bellatrix, flinched at the emotional plea from the _ Mortem Torque _ leader but nodded her agreement. 

“I will.” Bellatrix heard herself say. She released the man’s hand, and walked with Alex to wait for the train. 

“What did he say to you?” Alex asked. 

“None of your business.” Bellatrix huffed. Alex shook her head in annoyance and purchase their train tickets. 

“We take this train into the city and then grab the Metro North. Daniel will pick us up at the Greenwich station. I figure we can grab a nap, some food and be off right after midnight.” Alex said as they both stood next to each other, looking at the train tracks. 

“Sounds like a plan. As long as I get a bit drunk before we drive in a thing like that again.” Bellatrix shuddered. 

“It’s not that bad.” Alex smirked. 

“It smells weird and makes me feel sick.” Bellatrix admitted. The train arrived shortly and the two witches grabbed some seats in a secluded area. Bellatrix stifled a yawn. 

“Why don’t you try to get some rest. We have about 30 minutes until we can get off. I’ll keep watch.” Alex suggested. Bellatrix nodded and leaned against the window but after a few minutes she couldn’t stomach the constant vibration. Alex gently tapped Bellatrix and leaned into her. 

“I promise I won’t say a word of this to your sister or anyone else.” Bellatrix stared hard at the girl and eventually laid her head on Alex’s shoulder. She was unreasonably comfortable. 

“Not a word….” Bellatrix drawled. 


	13. Bellatrix and the Pint of Guinness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write so far. 
> 
> I originally had a different type of car but my wife suggested it one day while I was talking about the story. I said, you know, that probably would happen.
> 
> I chose the name of the bar after an actual bar from my undergrad days. We would finish orchestra rehearsals and head over to Fallons for Ladies' Night every Thursday. I made a ton of friends there and later had my first kiss with my wife there. The place hold a dear spot in my heart, a very boozy and hazy spot in my heart. Candy is based off that one bartender who I spent half my paycheck on in tips. 
> 
> The onion flower is a well place nod to Spike and his obsession with the flower onions as well as the NY Ren Faire (2019 was a blast!)
> 
> And Fireball makes an appearance. I may put that in as a tag because one time I had fireball in a shot glass that came right out of the dish washer and let me tell you...No Good! Scarred for life! That stuff needs to be ice cold in an ice cold shot glass. Although, I lovingly took a shot of Fireball from it bottle that was sitting in the 90 degree sun for hours with my wife's aunt during our camping trip as we drove an overloaded boat to our campsite. I never felt more like a pirate than that day. 
> 
> Also, I didn't catch a few No-Maj mistakes in earlier chapters. I will go back later to fix those. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and left some Kudos.

The two witches stood on the platform when they saw, or rather  _ heard  _ Daniel peel into the parking lot. 

“Hop in ladies” Daniel grinned, wagging his sunglasses. Alex smirked and Bellatrix blanched. “We are NOT getting into that thing…” Bellatrix gasped. Alex chuckled. 

“It’s a classic. You’ll love it!” 

The two witches approached the 1968 Corvette convertible. Daniel honked the horn and laughed at Bellatrix. It was Syltherin green with silver flames that tapered off into snake heads. Alex leaned against the passenger door. 

“Could you have picked a more conspicuous color scheme, Dan?” Daniel’s evil laughter was her answer and she opened the door for Bellatrix. 

“Hop on in the back. “ She gestured for the older witch to move towards the car. After hesitating, Alex softened her voice “really, Bellatrix, it is safe. This is a classic car. Not many people get to drive in this.”

“It is a babe magnet, not that dear Alex needs help!” Alex whacked the man on the shoulder after seeing Bellatrix’s gaze darken. Bellatrix growled and strode into the car. 

“It has no roof.” Bellatrix said sullenly. 

“It’s like flying a broom.” Alex countered. 

“At least I know how to ride a broom. I was in Slytherin Quidditch after all! This” Bellatrix gestured around her frantically, “is not safe.” Bellatrix crossed her arms as Alex got into the passenger seat. She took one look at Daniel and mouthed “punch it!” and Daniel peeled out of the parking lot, complete with Bellatrix squealing for her life. 

*** 

“Are you going to stay the night?” He asked as they got out of the car. 

“Probably not. I’m might go take a nap now, grab some drinks and food at the pub and with a pepper-up potion, we’ll leave right after midnight. If that’s okay with you, Bellatrix?” Alex asked. The dark witch nodded and then whispered to Alex.

“We’re really traveling in that thing?” Bellatrix eyed the car warily. She did not enjoy the noises or the smell. Alex smiled sadly. 

“Unfortunately, yes. ” Alex responded. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that car. I had it checked and rechecked after Marcus called.” Daniel said seriously. 

“And you are sure you’re okay with us taking it?” Alex wanted to confirm, she knew how much Daniel loved that car. Daniel grinned. 

“I placed a charm on it to return once you guys clear the country. It will change its color and plates so no one will be able to track it. Those No-Majes won’t know what hit them!” 

“Perfect.” Alex grinned. They walked into the modest house. 

“Lucy isn’t home now. She’s been traveling with the Ministry. I told her to leave so she wouldn’t get caught up in this” Daniel said with a hand gesture. Lucy was Daniel’s wife and often informant for the Death Chain. He walked over to the desk and pulled out a folder. 

“Alright, so you both are now known as Miss Mary Ryans and Miss Bethany Potter.” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sakes!” Bellatrix exclaimed. Alex smirked. 

“She can be Miss Potter.” 

“I absolutely  _ REFUSE _ . No, I’m leaving. I”m going to apparate and leave you both.” Bellatrix turned and stormed towards the door. Alex huffed and ran after her. 

“Bellatrix, I swear if you walk out that door and do magic, your daughter is dead.” Bellatrix froze with her hand on the door handle. 

“You can only pull that card on me so many times, Lestrange.” 

“Once we get out of the States, we will have more freedom to do what is needed to be done. I can have him change the photos if being Miss Potter is your limit.” Alex said seriously. Bellatrix shook her head, she knew she was being irrational. She grit her teeth against the waves of emotions running through her body. 

“I just want to get home to my daughter.” Bellatrix was tired from her plight so far. Her body still ached, she missed using her magic, she hated muggle transportation, that car stank and now she had to carry the name of the Boy-Who-Annoys-The-Shit-Out-Of-All. Alex looked at the other woman and felt Bellatrix’s emotions in her magic. She put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Come, let’s go rest and we will discuss it more tonight.” Bellatrix conceded to the younger girl, thanked their host and followed the girl to a room. 

“Take the bed.” Alex nodded as she took off her vest, sweatshirt and holster. Bellatrix looked around. 

“What about you?” Alex pointed to the floor as she rolled up her sweatshirt. 

“Nonsense. The bed is perfectly big enough for the two of us. Besides, you have to drive. I am not dying in that muggle metal thing. I rather you be rested.” Bellatrix said as she flopped on the bed and turned away from Alex. Alex sighed to herself and closed her eyes. ‘ _ You can do this, it’s just a bed...With Bellatrix. _ ” Alex shivered but resigned to sharing a bed with the woman she had been admiring and lusting after for most of her adult life. Alex hugged the edge of the bed and tried to relax. She counted sheep and her breaths to calm her mind down until she felt the bed shaking slightly. She heard Bellatrix’s small harsh breaths as it seemed like she was fighting off tears. Alex rolled over and put out a hand to Bellatrix’s shoulder. Bellatrix stiffened. 

“You don’t have to say anything. I get it. We will get out of here and I will get us to your daughter, I promise.” Alex didn’t need to ask what was wrong or what Bellatrix needed. She just knew. Bellatrix nodded and placed a hand on the one on her shoulder. The two laid like that in silence, barely touching but enough for both of them to know what was at stake. 

***

When Alex awoke from her sleep, it was dark outside. She hadn’t moved from her position, her hand still clutching Bellatrix’s. She carefully pulled her hand away, but ended up stirring the older witch. Bellatrix yawned quietly as she stretched her body. 

“What time is it, pet?” Alex squinted at the clock. 

“About 8:45pm. Let’s freshen up and get something to eat.” Alex escorted Bellatrix to the bathroom and turned on the shower for her, stating that she will be in their room, packing the supplies that Loretta and Daniel gave them. By the time she stowed away their supplies in the car, Bellatrix was in their room getting dressed. 

“I’m going to go grab a shower. Everything is in the car. We can walk over to the pub.” Bellatrix nodded as she brushed her hair. Alex let her gaze linger on the woman. Bellatrix had on her baggy jeans which swam around her thin waist. She was topless, but Alex could see scars in the faint light and her normal bush of curly hair was wet. She looked so young and lost. 

“You shouldn’t stare, pet.” Bellatrix mumbled. 

“Sorry.” Alex said as she turned to the bathroom. She needed to put some space between her and Bellatrix. Stepping into the shower stall, she turned the water to warm. She hadn’t had a warm shower in a while. She sighed as the water flowed down her body, releasing tension in her shoulders and head. As she washed her body, her thoughts turned towards the chicken sandwich and pints of beer she would soon be having. The thought was a comfort to her stomach. The two made off with a brief handshake and goodbye along with a “don’t hurt my baby” threat from Daniel. The Irish flags hung proudly as they walked into Fallons. They were assaulted by rock music. 

“This...is not...Irish music.” Bellatrix deadpanned. 

“No, this is muggle rock music. It’s not Nirvana but I can take it.” Bellatrix sneered as she plopped into a stool. 

“What do you want to eat?” Alex nodded at the menu. Bellatrix shrugged. 

“Do you like chicken? Do you like spicy chicken?” Alex smirked. Bellatrix shrugged again but her face lit up.

“Trust me, this chicken sandwich is crazy good.” Alex went over to the bartender. The perky blond came straight to her. Smiling, Alex always wondered if her muted magic called to muggles. 

“Hey there, love. What can I get you?” Alex gave her best grin and a quick check over. 

“Two pints of Guinness, two shots of Jameson, two spicy chicken sandwiches and a plate of those onion flower things.” The bartender quickly turned to put the order in and start the draft for the beer. She glanced over to the glowering Bellatrix.

“I think your girlfriend is jealous.” Alex smirked. 

“She’s not my girlfriend. She’s my aunt.” The bartender finished pouring the pints and pulled out four shot glasses and expertly filled them up. She pushed the tray towards Alex. 

“Well, here are two shots on me. She looks like she could use them.” With a wink, the woman went back to her job and Alex walked back to Bellatrix. 

“Well, wasn’t she friendly…” Bellatrix growled. Alex rolled her eyes. 

“She gave us free shots because you looked like you could use it.” Alex pushed two whiskeys over to Bellatrix. They held up one, clinked them and shot them back. Bellatrix winced. 

“This is bloody disgusting. When I get you back to my home, I shall give you real whiskey.”

“It does the job, Bellatrix.” They looked at each other and knocked back the second shot. Alex felt warm finally. The warmth of the whiskey doing exactly what she wanted it to, and she could tell Bellatrix was relaxing. Her tense shoulders dropped a bit. The bartender came around to their table. 

“Here is the onion ladies, and two more shots.” She gazed at Bellatrix, her breath hitching. 

“This isn’t firewhiskey.” Bellatrix stared back at the woman. The bartender smirked with a slight blush. 

“I got something that sounds like that. Just got a few bottles in, heard its the next big thing. Be right back.” Alex and Bellatrix watched the woman walk away, who chanced a glance back at them. 

Alex let out a low whistle. 

“Damn, Auntie Bellatrix. She wants you.” Alex chuckled into her third shot. 

“She is pleasing to look at, but a muggle.”

“I always thought they could sense our magic and it draws them in.” Alex shook her head.

“That is probably true. My magic is pretty distinctive, and since I haven’t used it, it must be wafting off me.” The bartender came back. 

“This is a cinnamon whisky from Canada. They call it ``Fireball.” She had brought over three shots of it. Alex and Bellatrix looked at each other and shrugged. Clinking the shot glasses Alex murmured “To freedom” and Bellatrix murmured “to Delphi” and the three women knocked back the shot. Bellatrix’s eyes widened. 

“That is the closest thing to firewhiskey.” Alex felt hot. 

“I knew you two would enjoy it. If you want anymore…”

“We’ll take the bottle, love.” Bellatrix said with a smirk as she looked the woman over. 

“S-Sure thing. Um...my name is Candy by the way. I-I’ll be here until close.”   
“Well, so will we, love.” Alex said as they watched Candy walk away. Bellatrix poured out another shot for her and Alex. 

“We should leave before she gets off work, or else she will be following us.” Alex said to Bellatrix. 

“Yes, but it is so much fun! We get free drinks!” Bellatrix pouted as she shook the bottle. Alex shook her head with a grin and picked up her pint. She exhaled happily as the stout cooled her warm insides. They drank in comfortable silence, stopping to take pieces of the fried onion. 

“So...did you just flirt with her to get the bottle of whiskey or…?” Alex let the sentence trail off as she gazed into her pint. Bellatrix finished her bite of the onion. 

“What exactly are you asking, Alexandra?” The tone in Bellatrix’s voice sent shivers down Alex’s spine. Alex raised her eyes. 

“It’s just...Loretta once said...something…” Alex blushed. Bellatrix nodded and grinned. 

“I married Rod as any pure blooded daughter should have. But that was the extent of our marriage. I was the Dark Lord’s second, I didn’t have time for relationships. What Loretta was referring to, I was satisfied with anyone willing. Gender was never an issue. Control was and still is what I want.” Bellatrix concluded. Alex nodded. 

“She said, something to that extreme. More about control.” 

“Now that we are chatting about this topic, what is with shoving your tongue down your foster mother’s throat?” Alex rolled her eyes. 

“It is a similar arrangement to yours. They both have other desires. Loretta…” Alex trailed off. She didn’t want to reveal the whole nature of their relationship, how Loretta prepared Alex to be Bellatrix’s. Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow. 

“She desired me and I desired her. She loves Marcus but she and I became close after this mess.” Alex said as she gestured to the tattoos. 

“Have you always been attracted to women?” Bellatrix asked. Alex huffed.

“Are you interviewing me?” Bellatrix smirked. 

“I would like to know about the witch I’m traveling with. I need to make sure you won’t leave me for the first pretty blond on our trip.” Bellatrix bolstered her statement with a quick glance at Candy, who had eyes on them. 

“Yes, I have always been attracted to women but she’s really not my type” Alex said as she connected eyes with the bartender. 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Bellatrix whispered as she drained half her pint. Candy walked over with their food. 

“Are you ladies enjoying yourselves? Anything that I can get you?” Candy boldly placed a hand on Alex’s arm. Bellatrix growled lowly. Candy turned to look at Bellatrix and shrank back. Bellatrix took the bartender’s hand off Alex, and gently caressed it. 

“Yes, love. Keep your hands off my niece and bring us two more pints.” Bellatrix smirked and blew a kiss to the stuttering blond. Alex sighed. 

“Why did you go and do that?” Alex whined. 

“Because we can’t have her hanging around with you trying to get into her pants.”    
“Yeah, but now she wants you.”

“Better her wanting me and me resisting her than you not being able to resist her.” Bellatrix shrugged as she took a bite of her sandwich. She moaned and Alex’s eyes rolled back into her head. 

“Shit” Alex whispered as she put her head in her hand. She clenched her thighs and felt her magic tingle under her skin. 

“You okay, pet?” Bellatrix asked. Candy took that moment to return with the pints and trailed her hand up Bellatrix’s arm. Alex saw red and went to stand up. Bellatrix was faster. 

“Thank you, pet. Now run along and make your money tonight. We will say goodbye before our extremely long journey.” Bellatrix said as she stood up between the blond and Alex. She could feel a strange change in Alex. Candy winked and whispered a later as Bellatrix turned to the snarling witch.

“Sit down, pet. Eat your delicious sandwich and we shall leave.” Alex stared at the blonde who touched Bellatrix so openly.  _ She’s mine _ , something deep inside Alex growled. 

“Alexandra!” Bellatrix hissed. Alex snapped her eyes to Bellatrix’s, saw anger and concern. She shook her head. 

“Sorry. I think all this excitement caught up to me. My magic...its tingling.” Alex flexed her hand and poured herself another shot. Bellatrix placed her hand on top of Alex’s arm and frowned. 

“It’s hurt. It’s like when there is a blockage and you need to relieve the pressure. Once we are out of the States we can ward a place so you can release it.” With a light stroke, Bellatrix’s hand was gone. Alex felt a little calmer. As she dug into her sandwich, she felt her tension releasing.


	14. Bellatrix and the Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two short chapters today. They will push up to the next level. 
> 
> Tomorrow though...things start happening.

The two witches managed to leave the pub before Candy was off her shift. Bellatrix chuckled the whole walk home about the disappointing look in Candy’s eyes and the departing comment that she wasn’t “getting a piece of that fine British arse.” Alex laughed alongside Bellatrix, she couldn’t believe the gall of the muggle bartender.  
“Not for nothing, I mean, it’s a nice ass.” Alex said as her laughter settled and bravely gave Bellatrix’s behind a blatant once over. Bellatrix grinned.  
“Now, pet. You shouldn’t be looking at your aunt’s arse that way.” Alex rolled her eyes as they walked over to the car.  
“After you swore up and down we’re not related, you have been harping on our aunt/niece relationship all night.” Bellatrix cautiously opened the car door and sat gingerly on the leather seat.  
“I had to get her off your back!” Bellatrix exclaimed. Alex smirked.  
“It’s fine, I actually told her you were my aunt when I got the first round of drinks. She called you my girlfriend.” Alex chuckled as she uncorked the Pepper-Up potion, almost sobering up instantly. Bellatrix was silent. Alex looked at the older witch. Frowning she asked “Are you okay?”  
Bellatrix seemed to stumble out of her daydream and nodded. She pulled out the bottle of whiskey she took from the bar.  
“You took it with you?” Alex exclaimed.  
“Yes, I need it to make it through this horrid trip.” Bellatrix took a swig of the alcohol. Alex reached over.  
“Hey! What are you doing?” Bellatrix yelped as Alex pulled back quickly.  
“I was just going to buckle you in. It’s a muggle law. And best keep that bottle out of sight. We are not supposed to have open containers of alcohol in a moving car.” Alex explained. “Now, may I buckle you in?” Alex asked. Bellatrix nodded as she took a deeper swig of the whiskey. Alex sighed as leaned over the dark witch. Her face was so near to Bellatrix’s that she could smell the cinnamon on Bellatrix’s breath. For a split second, Alex wished she could taste the whiskey in Bellatrix’s mouth. Hearing the belt click into place, Alex shook herself out of the stupor and cleared her throat.  
“Are you ready?” Bellatrix confirmed with another nod and another swig of whiskey. Shaking her head, she put the car into drive and smoothly started their journey to the border. 

***  
They had been on the road for about 2 hours. Bellatrix softly snored in her seat, the whiskey had knocked her out. Even though the cold night air helped keep Alex awake, she decided she needed coffee and made the car turn off at the nearest exit in search of it. She saw one of those run of the mill chain coffee places that were open 24/7. She pulled into a parking space and killed the engine. She sat for a second, before tapping on Bellatrix’s shoulder. Startled, Bellatrix screamed.  
“What the bloody hell are you doing?!” Bellatrix shouted.  
“Fuck! I wanted to know if you wanted coffee or the bathroom?” Alex sat as she shot back to her door. Bellatrix’s breathing slowed as she got her bearings. She patted down her face.  
“Oh fuck…” Bellatrix leaned over the door and vomited.  
“Shit…” Alex muttered as she grabbed Bellatrix’s hair. “That’s it. Let it out. Did you drink the rest of the bottle?” Alex looked at the empty bottle. She knew it was only a little left, the three of them killed the majority of it at the pub. Bellatrix nodded as she sniffed.  
“I’m going to get you some water, and coffee. And something dry to eat. Just keep breathing slowly.” Alex said as she absent-mindedly placed a kiss on Bellatrix’s temple. Both women froze for a second before Alex jumped out of the car.  
When Alex returned, Bellatrix looked better.  
“I took one of those Pepper-Uppers. The muggle stuff must’ve been stronger than I anticipated.”  
“It was probably that and all the stress your body has been under catching up. Here is some water and your coffee. I got you a plain bagel. Pick at it if you can. Are you sure you don’t need the restroom?” Bellatrix shook her head.  
“I rather get back on the road.” Alex nodded as she took a sip of her okay coffee.  
For the rest of the ride, they encountered little traffic. Bellatrix spent her time looking and occasionally commenting on the dawning sky. Before long, they reached the border. And were promptly brought into an office by muggle Border Officers.


	15. A Black, a Lestrange and Corvette at the Border. What Could Go Wrong?

Bellatrix and Alex sat in a small office with their overly friendly Canadian Border Patrol Officer. 

“Ladies, it will just take a few minutes. Sometimes the computer network acts up.” 

“Thank you, Officer. I understand.” Alex said calmly. She figured the magical plates caused the malfunction. She was looking at all the exits and said a silent thank you to Marcus for concealing her weapons. Those would have been the first thing the officers would had taken from her. 

The officer sitting at the desk looked out the window. He let out a low whistle,

“I gotta say, that is a sweet car. A ‘68?” He tilted his head. Alex grinned politely.

“Yes sir. My buddy fixed her up for me.”

“I love the detail work. Those flames...are those snake heads?”

“You pay great attention to details!” Alex praised as the officer puffed his chest out. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and her leg continued to jitter as they waited. She moved her head to Alex’s shoulder. 

“This is taking forever.” Bellatrix whined softly. 

“Miss Ryans and Miss Potter” The officer looked up when Bellatrix scoffed. “Everything checks out, you are free to go.” The kind officer said. 

“Wonderful! Thank you very much! Have a fantastic day!” Bellatrix bounded up and pulled Alex. 

“That’s wasn’t so bad” Bellatrix whispered with a grin.

“Really? I thought you were dying for a second” Alex smirked. 

“Hold on, you two.” Alex turned sharply back. Two Canadian Aurors appeared. 

“What did we do….” Bellatrix started until she saw their wands. 

“Madam Lestrange and Miss Lestrange, you are under arrest.” Alex and Bellatrix poised themselves for a fight. 

“Listen pet, we made it this far without magic.” Bellatrix murmured to Alex. 

“I agree. We need magic.” Alex said. She knew though, once they use magic they will be a bit more detectable. However, Beatrice’s place was heavily warded. 

“Just quietly come with us…” One auror said as he made his way toward them. 

Bellatrix looked at Alex. Alex smirked.

“What the hell, it’s a few hours of being on the run!” Alex whispered as Bellatrix smirked and pulled her wand out. 

“ _ CRUCIO!I _ ” Red lights jetted out from Bellatrix’s warped wand. Alex sprung forward, dodging the other auror’s hexes. She pulled her knives out. 

“I don’t really want to kill you…” Alex said as she judged the auror in front of her. She didn’t want to deal with the harsh tattoo burns she received from committing murder. She turned her handles onto the auror and knocked him out. A slight burn started. 

“Bellatrix, come on!” She heard Bellatrix cackling as she left the other auror on the floor writhing. They started to run to the door, Bellatrix throwing curses at everything and anything. 

“Oh, pet! I have missed this!” Bellatrix said with glee, practically skipping. The made it out the door, running through the cars that were lined up. They made it to a clear patch of land where the border was. 

“Come on Bellatrix, we need to get across the…” She heard a scream, an auror had Bellatrix magically bound. 

“You both need to come with me, now!” The auror held his wand at Bellatrix’s head. Alex felt cold. 

“Let her go!” Alex yelled. She felt her magic rising. She watched as Bellatrix struggled against the auror. She felt her blood pounding through her veins. “ _ We are so close to the border! _ ” Alex thought.

“Drop your knives and wand and come quietly” The auror said. 

“No, let her go. Let us go!” Alex yelled back.

“I will kill her if you do not come over now!” The auror angrily screamed. “I have His most loyal servant at my mercy. Now, accept it. You both are finished!.” His raised his wand and Bellatrix closed her eyes. 

Seeing red and with an alarming steady hand, Alex sheathed a knife and drew her wand. The overwhelming buzzing of her trapped magic filtered through the wood. 

“ _ CRUCIO!” _ red jets sparked to life at the auror who held Bellatrix hostage. He fell to the ground screaming. Bellatrix sprung up and grabbed her wand. 

“You!” She barked at the seizing auror on the ground. “ _ IMPERIO” _ The man stopped seizing on the ground and calmly stood up. Alex howled in agony. Bellatrix held her wand out and knelt down to the girl.

“Are you ok? Can you just make it across the border? I’ll apparate us once we get across.” Alex shakily nodded and staggered up. 

The cursed auror made his way to the office to tell his colleagues that the women they were chasing were not the people they were alerted about. 

Cutting the connection, the two ran to the border and crossed it. Through her burning, Alex felt a release of pressure, so she grinned.

“I think...my magic is coming back!” Bellatrix grinned quickly and held her hand out.

“Come then” Bellatrix said and apparated them.

*** 

They landed in the middle of a forest and Alex fell to her knees, gasping and dry heaving. She patted down her body, shocked that she was in one piece. 

“Fuck yes!” Alex exclaimed before howling in pain. She quickly took her sweatshirt and t shirt off as her chest became engulfed in the Celtic swirls. Bellatrix warded their area before turning back to Alex’s trembling body. 

“Alex, it’s ok. We are safe.” She gathered the girl in her arms, trying to get her to breathe normally. “We are out of the States.” Bellatrix whispered. Alex grinned through the pain then frowned. She was able to travel magically but she still felt off. 

“My magic...it still feels bound.” Alex gasped as she licked her dry lips. She was sweating a lot but the pain was lessening. 

“Maybe try a small spell? A  _ lumos _ perhaps?” Alex nodded and stood up shakily. She grasped her wand, prepared the proper wand motions and said  _ Lumos _ . Nothing happened. “No...no...no…” Alex chattered. She kept shouting the spell, but nothing was happening. 

“FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!!” Alex screamed as she fell to her knees. “That motherfucker bound me permanently!” Alex got up and kicked the dirt around her, screaming in frustration. 

“Calm down, Alex. When we get back to Britain, we will fix this.” She grabbed the angry girl and pushed her against a tree. “We are in Canada. We have made it here,  _ alive _ . We will walk around and figure out where we are. Then we will apparate to your family friend’s house. From there, we go home.”

“Home?” Alex whispered sadly.

“Home. I am taking you home, pet. Now, get dressed, stop crying. I swear if you were like this back in the day, I would have sent your arse back to Snake’s Cove.” Alex chuckled and saw an amused grin on Bellatrix’s face. 

The two started walking. 

“By the way, nice one back there. There must be a way to override it. You have done it twice.” Bellatrix said as she saw Alex flush. “What?” She asked. 

“Both times were because of you. The first time, I thought you were dead and this time…” she trailed off. Bellatrix made a humming noise. 

“This is...curious. After all, you were supposed to be my student. Worse comes to worst, I will just get myself into inevitable danger and you will be able to use your magic!” Alex chuckled. 

“Can we find another way? I don’t think I could live being constantly on edge that you’re going to die and I am the cause of it.” Bellatrix bit her smirking lip. 

“True, I have a family to raise after all.” The two ambled their way through the forest, each thinking of what happens next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks,   
Tomorrow we will really earn the Bellatrix/Alex Rated E for "Extremely Sexy and Smutty" badge. 
> 
> For those who are reading for/combing through/sifting for some glance of Narcissa (and eventually Narcissa/Hermione), she's coming. Don't worry. About 4 or so chapters until both appear! So that's like, 2 more days!


	16. My, My! We Have A Dirty Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. No stopping them now.

It had been a few hours as they journeyed through the quiet forest. Alex was constantly itching, her bound magic humming underneath her skin. She ambled alongside the dark witch with a permanent scowl. Her chest burned with the new tattoo and she was incredibly exhausted and frustrated. 

“I can practically hear your thoughts.” Bellatrix mumbled. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just _ really _ uncomfortable. I didn’t realize they traced and bound my magic permanently.”   
“They weren’t stupid. They knew exactly what they were doing once they realized Stan and Maeve were your parents.” They continued walking, but Bellatrix stopped abruptly. 

“I can try to remove the binding if the trace is located in your mind. I will have to sift through it though…” Bellatrix grimaced as she spoke the next phrase. 

“Do you give me permission?” Bellatrix never asked, she took. However, the younger witch _ did _ save her life at least twice so far and in a way Alex was family albeit a niece through marriage, she can excuse being nice because of those reasons. .

Alex paled for a moment. Would she allow the dark alluring witch to sift through her head unrestrained? She was about to say no but the humming was so intense, she felt like she was being stung by tiny needles. 

With tears in her eyes, she nodded.

“Yes, I give you permission.”   
“Good. Now we can stop your whining.” Bellatrix smirked as she directed them to a nearby tree. She took out her wand and cornered the young brunette against a tree. 

“_Legilimens” _ Alex let out a howl and fell to her knees as she was bombarded by Bellatrix’s presence in her mind. Bellatrix pushed through memories, the whipping motions made Alex feel like she was going to be sick from the sheer force. 

Bellatrix gritted her teeth as she pushed through the girl’s mind. She saw Maeve’s death, Riker’s Island, Alex being strapped to a table as Stevens implemented the magical bind, the Punishment tattoo. She was sickened by the burning pain with each tattoo.

Bellatrix kept pushing, trying to hone in on the trace. She knew it would feel different. _ Ah _ ! She felt the humming and moved toward it, immune to the girl’s whimpers. Bellatrix grinned as she closed in on the trace when she saw a memory of Loretta. _ Did she really want to see this _? 

“No! Bellatrix! Stop!” Curious, Bellatrix ignored the younger witch and pushed the memory to the forefront. She saw Alex between the older blonde’s legs, the temptation on her tongue and the musky smell. 

“Oh what have we here?” Bellatrix grinned wickedly. “We have a dirty little witch.” She pushed through several similar memories, all of a moaning Loretta, finding herself becoming aroused and jealous. 

“Please, Bellatrix, please...don’t….” Alex gasped weakly. It was no use, her bound magic would not let her put walls up to defend her most secret memories. The daydreams she _ recently _ started having. Bellatrix cackled as she pushed toward the humming. _ She was almost there, the humming was the strongest here…. _ but was silenced by the next set of memories. She saw Loretta telling Alex stories of Bellatrix, felt the primal pain when Alex read about the Battle of Hogwarts. Bellatrix smirked when she felt the jealousy Alex felt in the pub, concerned by the running mantra of “She’s mine!” and finally she froze when she saw…. _ herself _ on a bed, head thrown back in pleasure. Her wild curls cascading down her back. She was half sitting up, moaning, her hips gyrating. One hand behind her for support while the other clutch brown hair between her legs. Bellatrix gazed upon the memory and saw the tattooed back, Alex’s shoulder blades working as her head bobbed furiously. 

“_ That’s it, Kitten. I’m almost there….Don’t you fucking stop or else I will Crucio you” _ . She watched as Alex doubled her pace and heard her own voice howl “ _ Alexandra _!”

“NO!” Alex yelled. 

Bellatrix felt Alex’s frantic rage, arousal and longing. Overwhelmed, Bellatrix refocused and pushed forcefully against the memory and into the humming. There was the trace. 

“_ Deletrius _ ”. There was an audible crack and a long wail from Alex. Alex fell from her kneeling position, gripping the ground as she felt her magic pulse through her veins. She locked eyes with Bellatrix as she felt a warm surge of magic. Bellatrix stumbled backwards as Alex not only closed her mind but then _ pushed _into Bellatrix’s. 

“No! Get out!” Bellatrix screamed. No one had ever dared to enter her mind except for the Dark Lord. 

“I can’t” Alex growled. She flew through memories of years of abuse at the hands of Cyngus Black, the forced Lestrange marriage, Voldemort turning Bellatrix into a machine for war. Alex felt bile rise as she sped through the years of Azkaban, and the night that the Dark Lord took Bella to his bed. She felt everything Bellatrix felt, the overwhelming adoration for her Lord, the pride of carrying his child, the happiness when she gazed at her daughter’s face. She felt Bellatrix’s fear and unhinged insanity when she realized that the Golden Trio would win. She felt the excruciating pain and horror from her Lord’s wand in full view of their child, the last minute decision to run and turn her back on everything she knew. She saw the attack on Lestrange Manor full of Bellatrix screaming and her daughter’s yells of _ MAMA _ ! She saw her father and uncle clasping arms one last time. Alex tried to pull out of Bellatrix’s mind but the more recent memories appeared. Selfishly intrigued, she felt the conflicting emotions Bellatrix held for Alex in the past few days, anger, annoyance, _ jealousy, desire? _ Alex felt the running thought of “ _ She’s mine! _” whenever someone approached Alex. Pulling back, Alex felt overwhelmed. Alex gritted tears back, knowing she had violated Bellatrix, she felt a new tattoo forming which weakened her hold on Bellatrix’s mind. Finally, with a loud cry, Bellatrix closed her mind.

Both panting, they felt the air settled around them. Both had collapsed on the ground,trying to regain a sense of _ what the fuck just happened. _ Bellatrix was the first to stir. 

“How dare you.” Bellatrix croaked.   
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. That was...the first time I felt my magic whole.” Alex whispered.

“Don’t ever do that again.” Bellatrix growled. She felt violated, exhausted, lonely, aroused and confused. She saw the fantasy flit behind her eyes. Fire pulsed through her veins and a pulse so strong, that her thighs clenching wouldn’t relieve the pressure. Bellatrix’s cackle bubbled out of her chest. She knew Alex saw her feelings for the younger witch and in that moment decided to take what she wanted. 

“Kitten, I am your aunt…” Bellatrix said softly as she turned her head towards the girl. Alex snapped.

“Don’t you fucking even…” Alex growled and surged up. Her body pulsed with her newly freed magic, she had never felt so much. She watched the smirk grow on Bellatrix’s face. _ I’m going to wipe that smirk off _. 

“Kitten’s got some claws…” Bella smirked. With a loud grunt, Alex lifted Bellatrix up by her sweatshirt. Releasing her wand quickly. Alex muttered “_ Incarcerous” _. Bellatrix found herself bound to the tree. Shocked and impressed by the girl’s knowledge and control, Bellatrix allowed herself to be stunned for a second. She’d give Alex this one, but she knew Alex wouldn’t be able to hold her for long. 

“Let me go…” Bellatrix said lowly as she centered her magic. Alex cackled, eerily similar to Bellatrix’s cackle in battle, sending a shudder down Bellatrix’s spine. 

“Well….Well…Auntie...Bella..” Alex drawled. Her tone of voice rivaled Bellatrix’s at her maddest. Bellatrix was unashamedly enthralled by the younger girl who was clearly fueled by lust and magic. 

“I’m only your aunt because your father was my brother in law.” Bellatrix struggled against Alex’s magic. She watched as the younger witch stalked over to her like a jungle cat, watched as Alex’s eyes darkened with lust, her grin feral. 

“We still share blood, there are only so many pure blood families.”  
“Kitten…” Bellatrix huskily whispered, enjoying the visible shudder racking across Alex’s body.

“Auntie….” Bellatrix frowned. 

“Can you find another name, you dirty little girl.” Bellatrix had her kinks, familial names was not one of them. 

“But doesn’t me calling you Auntie Bella feel so good?” Alex had reached the dark witch. She leaned in close, wand up against Bellatrix’s pulsing vein and a hand on Bellatrix’s heaving side. For a brief second, Bellatrix almost agreed. 

“Not as much as calling you Kitten.” With that, Bellatrix broke free of the hold and grabbed Alex. She forced Alex against the tree and silenced them both with a kiss, both moaning at the contact and release of pent up energy. Bellatrix was vibrating from the inside with a need to own and control Alex. The idea of Alex being _ hers _ to control and with the fact that Alex wanted to be Bellatrix’s, she forcefully brought the newly powered witch to her knees. She saw the unmasked desire on Alex’s face and shuddered. She was going to enjoy breaking this kitten. 

“You shall call me, Mistress.” Bellatrix whispered, her eyes ablaze. Magic crackled in the air as Alex grinned. Her body pulsed with the warm magic inside her and she felt at home on her knees in front of the dark witch. 

“Yes, Mistress. Please Mistress, may I touch you?” Alex moaned. She had an uncontrollable and painful urge to feel Bellatrix’s pale skin. Dropping to one knee, Bellatrix wrapped a hand around Alex’s throat loosely, feeling Alex’s moan. She watched the struggle Alex had with her body. Alex wanted to touch her so badly that she shook with control. 

“You will only touch me when I allow you to…” Bellatrix said. She considered tying the girl to the tree, making her wait and shake with want. Cutting the skin with her dagger. Fucking herself in front of the young woman and refusing her a taste. Bellatrix let out a low moan as pictures of each and every activity flashed through her mind’s eye. She wanted it all but something different raged inside her body. She yearned for the girl’s hands on her. When the need became too painful she released Alex and pulled her up. She wrapped Alex’s arms around her neck as she wrapped her own arms around the young witch’s waist. Bellatrix leaned her forehead against Alex’s, and felt Alex’s heavy breathing, both affected by the pure fire in their veins.

“What’s happening?” Alex whispered as she gazed hotly into the black eyes. 

“Your magic…it’s bonding to mine.” Bellatrix gasped softly. She had never felt magic like this before.

“Is it because you unbound me?” Alex said with a small grin. 

“Perhaps...I have never...heard or felt this…”Bellatrix broke with a moan. She felt a need to claim the witch in front of her, to mark her. She licked her dry lips, eyeing Alex’s neck. She wanted to bite Alex _ right there _! But she had another way of marking in mind. She moved her hands slowly to encircle the girl’s forearms with a wicked grin. 

“Yes, do it.” Alex whimpered as she fiercely nodded. 

“You don’t know what you ask….” Bellatrix smirked at Alex’s eagerness. She shivered in anticipation. 

“Let me be bound to you, my Mistress.” Alex whimpered as she forced herself away from Bellatrix and knelt in front of the woman. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, she tore off her jacket and presented her arms with her head bowed. She had only seen a mistress/master bonding once but deep down, her gut told her this needed to be done. Perhaps all those years ago, Alex would have received Bellatrix’s marks. 

“Mistress, please.” Bellatrix had been efficiently aroused throughout the entire exchange but seeing the younger witch unabashedly offer up her own skin and magic, she was flooded with hot desire. She quickly grasped her wand and hovered it over the pale skin of Alex’s forearm, still unmarked from the punishment tattoo. Alex whimpered as the brands formed around her forearms. Black swirls etched out a simple celtic band that ended in two Celtic ravens adjoined at the beak. With the final touches, Alex’s magic was balanced and she felt stronger than she had in years. 

“Up, Kitten.” Bellatrix growled. Alex obeyed and was met with a passionate kiss.

“These raven bands show the world that you are mine and mine alone. Your magic has entered me and my magic has entered you.” Bellatrix kissed the two bands as the younger girl fell back to her knees. Head bow, Alex made her pledge: 

  
“I, Alexandra Macmillan Lestrange, lay my life at your feet, Madame Bellatrix Black. I will do everything to reunite you with your child and protect your family from harm. I will spend the rest of my life protecting you. I shall take no other and shall only answer to the Ancient and Most Noble House Black. As a sign of my fealty, I offer the properties and jewels of the Lestrange family. You shall never want for more and you shall never be taken from your child and family again. I will stop every and any person who tries to take you away from me.” Alex made her vow and the ink settled. A pulse of magic washed over the two witches. Bellatrix snarled at the girl who knelt still, awaiting Bellatrix’s words. 

“Up against that tree, Kitten.” Alex stood up and backed up against the tree trunk. Bellatrix licked her lips as she watched the younger witch’s breathing pick up. She nodded her head. 

“Take off your weapons and shirts, Kitten. Leave the wrap.” Alex nodded and silently took off her holster and shirts. She rested her arms at her side. Bellatrix walked up to the girl.

“No touching yet...but what is your word?” Bellatrix whispered hotly into Alex’s ear. The girl moaned and breathed out “Auror.” Bellatrix cackled quietly. 

“That didn’t take much, Kitten. How long have you wanted me?” Bellatrix asked as she placed both her hands on the tree, framing Alex’s head.

“It seems like forever, Mistress.” Alex said honestly. Bellatrix smirked as she ran her nose down Alex’s jaw and neck and back up to her ear. 

“Forever? Impossible!” she breathed. Her head swam with the emotions of Alex’s unyielding need for her. 

“No, Mistress. Ever since the Willows told me about you, I’ve wanted you. I wanted to be your student, your companion, your anything.” Alex trembled. 

“How about my fucktoy? Would you be my fucktoy?” Bellatrix growled. 

“I would be anything that you desire me to be. I have only wanted to serve you since I was 17.” Alex whispered, straining to keep herself from touching the dark beauty in front of her. Bellatrix’s eyes widen as she pulled back to look into her pet’s eyes. She saw honest truth and desire. Alex whimpered.

“Please Mistress, I tell you the truth. When you...they said you were dead…” Alex emotions overloaded. Bellatrix felt the intense fear and pain from the new bind of their magic. 

“Oh Kitten. Shh, shhh. I’m right here.” Bellatrix cooed as she wrapped her arms around Alex. Alex cried into Bellatrix’s shoulder but continued to hold herself back from touching any other part of Bellatrix. Realizing what Alex was doing, Bellatrix warmly smiled, knowing she made the right choice to bond with the girl. 

“Listen, Kitten. I am going to tie you to the tree. Is that okay with you?” 

“With magic? Only magic?” Alex whispered, her voice tinged with slight fear. 

“I could use ropes if you rather, but yes with magic.” Alex let out a shaky breath. 

“With ropes please. You can magically conjure them, but please...I don’t ever want to be just bound by magic. Never again.” Alex stated slowly. Bellatrix smiled and whispered “_Incarcerous”. _Leather ropes slithered up Alex’s side slowly and wrapped themselves around her wrists and to the tree. It felt warm, as if Bellatrix’s magic was embedded in the leather. Alex gasped and closed her eyes. 

“Now, I’m going to play with you. Anytime you feel too much, just say _ Auror _. Understand, Kitten?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Alex hissed out as Bellatrix licked up her neck and sucked on her pulse point. Bellatrix trailed her sharp nails down Alex’s torso, red welts rising in their wake. Bellatrix pulled out her dagger and cut through the wrap that held Alex’s breasts and suckled on one of the hard nipples. Alex’s head fell back as the dark witch sucked. Bellatrix consumed with lust, felt a need to own the girl. She quickly released the girl’s nipple and forcefully opened Alex’s jeans and pulled them down to her ankles. 

“Spread your legs, pet.” Alex widened her stance and yelped in pleasure when Bellatrix ran her fingers through her wetness. 

“So wet, Kitten. Tell me…” Bellatrix’s eyes darkened and she leaned in close to Alex’s ear. Suddenly the fingers were gone and a sharp blade was at her neck. 

“Whenever _ she _ fucked you, were you ever _ this wet? _” Alex’s eyes widened. She saw a grim snarl on Bellatrix’s face. The look and the knife at her neck should have scared her, should have made her scream Auror, but Alex had never felt safer and more complete. She smiled softly. 

“Never. You are the only person to do this to me, that I will ever allow to do this to me. My body is yours, my Mistress. All of this, is for you.” Alex whispered faithfully. Groaning, Bellatrix ran the tip of the blade down Alex’s body before tossing it to the ground. She ran her hand back through the wetness. 

“I see you are telling me the truth. For that, I shall reward you, my Kitten. You will be allowed to cum.” As soon as Bellatrix finished her statement, she plunged two fingers deep in Alex’s core, moaning with Alex. She pumped hard as she leaned her forehead against Alex’s. 

“We are going to have so much fun, my Kitten. Fuck, you are so tight for me.” Gasping Alex moaned.

“All for you Mistress. Please Mistress, am I your only one?” Raw fear ran through the question. Keeping her brutal pace, Bellatrix nodded. 

“For years, I wanted a Kitten. A tight Kitten like you. But no one has ever interested me. Be glad I saw your fantasy.” Bellatrix huffed and dragged her mouth to Alex’s collarbone. Alex’s moans became louder and higher, her walls clenching around Bellatrix’s fingers. 

“Come for me, my Kitten.” Bellatrix demanded and bit the muscle above Alex’s collarbone. Alex screamed and quaked where she stood, her legs shaking as pleasure and pain sparked across her body. Blackness tinted her vision and sweat dripped down her back. Bellatrix chuckled as she pulled her fingers out of Alex and put them in her mouth. She moaned at the flavor. 

“You taste wonderful. Oh, we are going to have so much fun, Kitten.” Bellatrix grinned as she captured the dazed witch in a deep kiss. Alex responded and struggled against the ropes. Bellatrix felt the girl’s breathing pick up and quickly undid the binding. Alex breathed heavily and went to wrap her arms around Bellatrix but refrained at the last second. Bellatrix frowned and opened her arms. 

“Come here, Kitten. Let me take care of you.” Bellatrix said as Alex grabbed her in a hug. Kissing Bellatrix’s neck lightly, she breathed “thank you” over and over. Bellatrix’s chest swelled in happiness and guided them down to the ground. For a brief moment, Bellatrix was able to forget about the pain and hardships of the past two years and Alex reveled in the warmth that Bellatrix was providing. Two broken souls, mended by joint magic. It was a magical miracle in the Canadian Forest.


	17. Beatrice

After their quiet and relaxing moments, Bellatrix and Alex cleaned themselves up and journeyed down to a road. Alex hitched down a lone car and they imperio’d the driver to drive to the nearest town. There they found a small coffee house. 

“Take this money and get whatever you want. I just want a black coffee. I’m going to use that payphone over there and call Beatrice.” Bellatrix nodded and cautiously approached the queue line. Alex kept a close eye on her Mistress before turning to the phone. She pulled out the paper with the number and waited for Beatrice to pick up. 

“Hello?”

“Beatrice?”

“Alex?”

“Yes.”

“Where are you?”

“A small coffee shop…”

“I can feel her…” Alex heard Loretta faintly.

“Stay tight. Loretta is on her way.” Beatrice hung up. Alex turned around and saw Bellatrix sitting at a table with an array of pastries and her coffee.

“Hungry?” Alex smirked. 

“Starved.” Bellatrix smirked as she licked her lips. Alex shuddered as she felt Bellatrix’s magic. She cleared her throat. 

“Loretta is on her way.” Bellatrix snarled. She placed a strong hand on one of Alex’s ravens. 

“You’re mine, Kitten.” Alex nodded. 

“Yours completely. Trust me. Once she sees this” Alex held up her arm “She will back off. She knew, you know? She said you would be good for me.” Alex said gently as she caressed Bellatrix’s hand. Bellatrix turned her head away. 

“No, Mistress. Don’t look away. I have been waiting so long for you, let us enjoy it while completing this mission.” Alex pleaded. Bellatrix relented and nodded with a small sigh. 

“You’re right, Kitten. For so long, I never had anything good, except for my daughter. Before her though, I was always pushing and fighting for the Dark Lord. You...you were a surprise.” Bellatrix grinned slightly. “An unexpected but wonderful surprise.” Bellatrix concluded.

The door opened and Alex heard a small gasp. 

“Alex?” Loretta said with tears in her eyes. Alex stood up with a smile as the blonde witch ran to her. Before she could make contact, Alex held up her arms. Loretta gasped in surprise and looked at Bellatrix. The air was tense. Loretta looked between the two. 

“Madam Black, may I have permission to hug my foster?” Her voice was respectful as she bowed her head slightly. Shocked, Bellatrix nodded. Alex looked at Bellatrix with a smirk and said “Told you so” as she wrapped the blonde witch tightly in her arms. She inhaled the familiar scent, which not too long ago would have aroused her but now only finds comfort. Bellatrix’s magic crackled under her skin as a repeated sign of to whom Alex belonged. Sighing, Alex pulled away from the embrace. 

“So…we made it.” Alex gave a half grin. 

“You more than made it. You are free my little witch.” Loretta said quietly. “I can feel the magic.” Loretta had a confused look on her face as she turned to Bellatrix. 

“Madam Black?” 

“Please call me Bellatrix. What is it?” 

“Your magic in her because of the ravens, but…” Loretta trailed off, not sure how to phrase her words. Bellatrix grinned and nodded.

“Our magic bonded. When I release the binding trace, our magic combined. I have never heard of such a thing, but it is quite interesting.” Bellatrix finished as her hand absentmindedly reached for Alex. Loretta watched the interaction with amusement and smiled. 

“Very interesting indeed! But interesting is common with Alex. I always figured once the bind was removed, some wonderful power would emerge.” Loretta finished with a soft smile as she looked at the two witches, magic humming through them. 

“We should start making our way to Beatrice’s. Loretta found us a little too easily, and I fear there has been too much time for the Canadian aurors to find us.” Alex said. Bellatrix hummed and nodded in agreement while carefully wrapping up her pastries and the trio of women left the coffee shop.

“Follow me this way” Loretta quietly said and within moments Alex, Bellatrix and Loretta apparated away. When they landed in front of a modest mansion, a tiny woman stood on the porch. 

“Black and Macmillan! Good to see you!” Beatrice’s heavy Queens accent assaulted Bellatrix’s ears. The squib made her way down to the gates with a large grin. She was a stocky woman, gray hair and a constant blush on her face, as if she was always indulging in a good pint of beer. She had been in Riker’s for manslaughter of a magical person after she murdered her brother in law in self defense after finding him beating her sister. She was supposed to remain in the States but after her sister passed away from trauma related complications, Beatrice wanted a new start. She faked her own death and moved to Canada to live out the rest of her days as Sally Westchester, an heiress to a lumber company. She tried to lose her Queens accent but as they say, you can take the girl out of Queens, but not Queens out of the girl!

“Beatrice!” Alex grinned and swooped the shorter woman into a fierce hug. 

“Now, now, Macmillan. Let’s have a look at ya!” Beatrice appraised the younger witch like a long-lost grandmother would. “Been keepin’ fit! Now, what is that on your...Merlin! You been claimed!” Beatrice gave a hearty laugh. 

“I don’t see what so amusing here.” Bellatrix pouted. 

“To Madame Black! How wonderful!” Beatrice laughed in joy. “Come along, I’ve got a tea service being prepared. Let’s talk shop.” The trio of witches followed the boisterous squib into the home. Alex looked around the place. It was warm and cozy just like Beatrice’s personality. Beatrice smirked as she nudged Alex. She pointed to a wall with her chin. 

“Macmillan, tap on that wall there 5 times.” Alex proceeded to do so which opened a secret wall. Chuckling, Alex moved the wall along and entered Beatrice’s weapon room. 

“You’ve outdone yourself, Beatrice.” Alex said in wonder. Beatrice nudged Bellatrix in the ribs.

“I taught that girl everything she knows about fightin’ and knives. It was a pity to hear about the tattoo though. We all wanted a swing at Stevens.” Beatrice said darkly. 

“Beatrice, are these all yours?” Alex yelled from the room, her eyes wide as she impersonated a child in a candy shop. 

“Yeah, picked up forging. Got a small business on the side. Thinking about going online, eBay is all the rage now.” Beatrice said as she nudged Bellatrix again. Confused Bellatrix muttered “What the fuck is an eBay? While Beatrice said “Come along, Macmillan, Tea time.” Alex sighed lowly and gave a longing glance around the room before following the rest of the women. 

They sat around a cozy dining room table in a room that Beatrice called her Conservatory. 

“I love the plants you have here. I want to tell Marcus we need a room like this, now that  _ Mortem Torque _ is going political. I figured a politician's housewife should have clean hobbies.” Loretta said as she sipped her tea. 

“Then perhaps you should stay away from sleeping with your fosters.” Bellatrix jibed. Loretta chuckled. 

“You are of course, correct, Madam Black. Alexandra is special though.” Loretta gazed at the youngest witch who was stuffing her face with finger sandwiches. 

“I am not surprised that young Alex had a way with the ladies. Oh, you should have heard the inmates at Riker’s. Alex never gave them the time of day, she was set on learnin’ and leavin’.” Beatrice said. Alex huffed at the turn of conversation. She put down her sandwich and raised a finger in the air. 

“First of all, they were all in prison for longer than I would have been and secondly, I was saving myself.” She finished demurely. 

“For whom? Your foster mother?” Bellatrix grinned. Loretta playfully growled. 

“With all due respect, Madam Black, I was preparing her for you.” Loretta set a stern gaze at Bellatrix. Bellatrix tilted her head in a pensive manner. 

“Explain, Kitten.” Caught with a finger sandwich midway to her mouth, Alex sputtered. Slowly she lowered the sandwich. She took a small breath to center herself and looked at Bellatrix. 

“Loretta had met you once and spoke of your...well..everything. I was set to become your student and Loretta presumed, correctly if I may add, that you would be drawn to my magic. She prepared me...sexually...to meet your needs.” Alex finished with a slight blush on her face. Bellatrix smirked and leaned her head in her hand as she turned her gaze towards Loretta.

“Really now. How interesting.” Bellatrix stared at the blonde witch who seemed unfazed.

“Madam Black, I truly meant to fully prepare your student but I do admit, I had fun while I was at it. However, as you have been in a similar marriage, I had needs. However, those bonds on Alex’s arms mean something to me. Alex truly belongs to you now. I am done with my mission.” Loretta said calmly. 

Bellatrix’s face was unreadable and Alex fought the urge to curl up into a ball to hide. It was mostly Bellatrix’s magic keeping her head raised and involved in the conversation. 

“I appreciate your blunt honesty, Madam Willows. I can see your comments are genuine and I offer my gratitude for your hand in teaching my Kitten. I believe that settles this.” 

Loretta nodded graciously and Beatrice chuckled. 

“Well now that is settled, I believe both Macmillan and Black are quite exhausted and will be staying the night.”

“I really wish we could leave immediately” Bellatrix started but Alex interrupted. 

“Mistress, as much as I agree, we have been traveling for almost a full day. You are still recovering and I would prefer some sleep in a real bed before we leave for Britain. We also must plan our course of action!” Alex said. 

“As much as I loathe to admit it, you are correct. Besides, we must plan for any alarms and protection wards upon arrival.”

“There are wards, all right. The British aurors have wards on most of the places we would want to send you. We have a portkey lined up to open tomorrow morning to Hogsmeade, which we are expecting for them to not have warded since they probably assumed we think it’s protected. Reverse psychology Why send you so close to the school?.” Beatrice said. 

“Warded or not, we must go.”

“Best case, it isn’t warded but you will need to find a safe space. Perhaps your sister’s?” Loretta asked. 

“No, my daughter is there and those idiots will be expecting us to go there.”

“We need to find a place where they least expect you to show up.” Beatrice stated. The four women sat quietly for a moment. 

“Perhaps, if we get past the wards, is there a forest?” Alex asked, thinking back a few hours ago. Bellatrix nodded. 

“The Forbidden Forest but that is on Hogwarts’ grounds.”

“You know they never securely ward that place! The Dark Lord existed there for a number of years without detection. It’s the creatures that you must be wary of.” Beatrice said as she sipped her tea. 

“Fine. The Forest it is.” Bellatrix confirmed. 

“Then what?” Loretta asked. 

“We must go to the one place they least expect. The Ministry.” Alex said. The three women exploded in a litany of curses. 

“Are you mental, Kitten?” Bellatrix hissed. 

“Hear me out. I will go to the ministry. The moment I walk in, I have no doubt that I can obtain a direct meeting with the Minister of Magic. If my identity as the long lost bastard of Lestrange and Macmillan can do anything, it will provide me access to the Minister. Upon stepping foot on British land, I will be an international fugitive according to this tattoo. There, I will present to him our demands and make them listen.”

“How do you intend on doing that?” Bellatrix spat. 

“All they need to see are my ravens and my tattoo to know what I am capable of. And we will offer them the unthinkable. The Unbreakable Vow. They get safe mind that we aren’t attempting a revolution and we get to live away from everyone.”   
“They bloody won’t go for that!” Bellatrix yelled. 

“Why not? You have been on the run for two years. In those two years, has there been an uprising for the Dark Lord? No. You and I both have admitted it. His mission is dead. We can negotiate signs of faith with the Ministry. They will listen once they realize it was their own war heroes who almost killed a child.” Alex spat back. The air was tense as Bellatrix fumed and Loretta worried. Beatrice simply sipped her tea. 

“She’s right, ladies.” Beatrice said as she placed her cup down. Bellatrix shot the squib a dark look. 

“It’s going to get us killed.” Bellatrix exclaimed as on her fist met the table with force. 

“With all due respect, Madam Black, Alexandra is correct. The Minister will have no choice but to listen. The whole British Wizarding World is up in arms about your existence. Having Alexandra secure a meeting and calmly suggesting that there is more at hand than the return of the Dark Lord’s most loyal is exactly needed. The Minister does not have the pure-blood families backing. In the past two years, they have hired untrained and uneducated young wizards and witches because of their actions in the war. Shacklebolt needs this meeting. Macmillan!” Beatrice turned her attention to the youngest witch. “You should also try to grab a meeting with Hermione Granger…”

“Oh for fuck’s sakes! You really want us to die.” Bellatrix exclaimed. 

“Hold your tongue, Black. Despite what you did to the girl, she is the most reasonable of the trio. She is an advocate for those without a voice. What a better project that to reform the person who tortured her. To reunite mother and daughter. Most of all, the whole Ministry steps all over her and quite honestly between you and I, if it weren’t for her, Potter would have died long ago.” 

Bellatrix sat quietly, pondering the words of Beatrice. She sighed. 

“You are right about the fact that it was her plans that saved the boy. But…”

“Mistress, I can talk to her and see. Worst case is she does not help us. But we have a plan. Now we need to list our demands.”

“I want a full apology and firing of Weasley and Potter. As well as a quiet existence away from London. I want to grow with my child and you and my family! That is all I want!” Bellatrix yelled. She heaved a breath and yelled again. “I don’t want to go back to prison. I did my time. I ran and ran and hid.”

“And you will get it, Madam Black. I have all faith in Alexandra. They will give into her demands because of the atrocities done to her family.” Loretta placed a hand on Bellatrix’s arm. 

“I swore to you, Mistress, I will reunite you with your daughter and I will get you home. We will prevail.” Alex said as she stared into Bellatrix’s dark eyes. She witnessed how exhausted the woman was. How frightened she was. “Come, we should go to bed.” Alex said as she stood up with the rest of the women. 

“I should be returning to the States.” Loretta said. Alex turned quickly toward the blonde woman. 

“You’re not staying?” Alex asked quietly. Loretta smiled sadly. 

“No, my little witch. You have your Mistress. You have no need for me. I have taught you and trained you and cared for you. All I ask is, Madam Black, please take care of her.” Loretta walked up to the dark witch. “She is like no one I have ever met, and I knew you were destined for her. Please protect and care for her.” Loretta finished with tears in her voice. She had taken hold of Bellatrix’s hands who stood mutely, unaccustomed to any type of display of emotions. She could only nod and clear her throat. 

“Say goodbye to her, properly. I won’t have a grumpy Kitten for the next few days.” Bellatrix said as she made her way towards a hallway with Beatrice. She stopped abruptly and turned back to the blonde woman. “And thank you. For all you did for Alexandra. Stan would have been proud of how she turned out.” Bellatrix left the two witches to say their goodbyes. Alex had tears in her eyes as she ran into Loretta’s arms. 

“I’m going to miss you so much.” She sniffled into Loretta’s shoulder. 

“We will too. But we knew this was coming and we are  _ so _ proud of you. We love you and could not have asked for a better witch to love and foster. Be well, my little witch. Don’t forget us.” Loretta placed a small kiss on Alex’s head as she held tightly to the witch.

“No, you will visit us in Britain. I will make Bellatrix swear it.” Loretta smiled sadly. 

“I do hope so, my darling witch. Until we meet again…” Loretta faltered as she gazed upon Alexandra, committing to memory how much Alex had matured over the years. Loretta sighed quietly “I do so love you and I know you will make her so incredibly happy.” Loretta nodded as she turned toward the door.

“I love you too, and I will see you again. This is not goodbye.”

“No, you are right, This is see you later.” Loretta smiled. She centered herself as she transformed into a lynx. Alex smiled as she escorted Loretta to the door. Loretta nudged her head against Alex’s leg and took off without looking back. 

Alex followed the buzzing magic to a room upstairs. 

“I guess there is no need to tell you where you will be staying. Room is already warded, not a peep will bother me tonight!” Beatrice grinned. Alex let out a watery chuckle. Beatrice clicked her tongue against her teeth. 

“Now there Macmillan. Loretta has always been one for dramatics. You will see them again. But it is time for you to take your place at home. Now go to your Mistress. She is utterly exhausted. I have never seen her like this before.” Beatrice said as she waved goodnight. Alex nodded and headed towards the room. She quietly opened the heavy oak door and slipped in. The room was huge with a four poster bed draped in grey linens. The walls were dark purple. She saw Bellatrix laying in the middle of the bed, naked except her sweatshirt. 

“I see sweatshirts are growing on you.” Alex said lowly with a hint of a smile. Bellatrix grunted

“They are quite comfortable. Don’t ever tell my sister. Did your goodbyes go well?” Bellatrix asked. Alex could hear some jealousy in her tone. Alex nodded with a soft smile as she walked toward the bed, removing her clothing. .

“Yes, Mistress. I told her though, once we are settled that you will invite them over for a visit.” Alex finished as she ended up draped over the older woman. Bellatrix breathed in the scent of her Kitten and groaned. Her hands traced every bit of magical ink she could touch. 

“If it makes you happy, then I shall invite them.” Bellatrix conceded as she kissed Alex’s neck. “I should punish you, though. You spoke to me in a manner that I did not enjoy and you are subjecting yourself to danger.” Bellatrix hissed as she bit Alex’s shoulder. Alex gasped as she nodded. “Whatever you deem fit, my Mistress.”

“It will be a quick punishment, Kitten, I am exhausted.” Bellatrix sat up and positioned Alex across her lap. “I think 15 smacks will be fine for your tone of voice and one orgasm for me for putting yourself in danger. Remember your word, Kitten. Your safety is my number one priority.” Bellatrix said seriously as she gazed into Alex’s eyes. Alex felt her heart swell as she murmured her agreement and ready her body for swift punishment. The first five smacks were quick and light. They stung and made Alex’s body warm. The last ten were harder and had Alex yelping in pain and pleasure. After the last smack, Alex breathed heavy and flinched as Bellatrix rubbed soothing circles on Alex’s abused cheeks. 

“What do you say Kitten?” Bellatrix’s voice had taken on a deep honeyed tone. 

“Thank you Mistress. May I proceed to the next step of my punishment?” Alex asked as she sat up in Bellatrix’s lap. Bellatrix smirked as her hand explored the wetness between Alex’s legs. 

“You do realize, Kitten, you will go to bed severely unsated.”   
“I was disrespectful, my Mistress. I should not have raised my voice or spoke to you like that in front of others. I am sorry and will suffer for you.” Alex whispered hotly in Bellatrix’s ear. She earned a low growl as Bellatrix demanded “Use you mouth, Kitten.” Sparks ran down Alex’s body as she leaned into Bellatrix’s ear. 

“I know this is a punishment, my Mistress but may I make a suggestion?” Bellatrix nodded. “Loretta once compared me as a well trained horse and I wonder if it would please my Mistress, to offer up my mouth as your saddle?” Alex asked. 

“Are you trying to kill me with jealousy?” Bellatrix snarled as she pushed the younger witch onto her back. 

“That is not my intention, Mistress. The position is quite enjoyable for me and I figured I would suffer more if I do not find release later after being at your mercy.” Alex said as she gazed lustfully at the disheveled dark witch. Bellatrix chuckled darkly. 

“I”m not much for riding horses. I’m an expert flyer though.” Bellatrix straddled Alex’s waist as she tapped her finger against her lower lip in thought. “But you’re not much of a broom. No, you know what you are, my feisty little Kitten?” 

“What am I , Mistress?” Alex swallowed harshly. 

“My throne. Am I not your Queen, your Mistress? Am I not the ruler of your life now?” Bellatrix drawled as she lazily crawled up Alex’s body. 

“Yes, Mistress. You are my ruler and my everything. If it pleases you, let my mouth be your throne.” Alex whispered as she let her eyes close slowly. She felt the wet heat of Bellatrix’s center trailing up her body. Bellatrix gripped Alex’s hair tightly as she adjusted her body above Alex’s mouth. 

“It pleases me greatly, Kitten.” She thrusted down onto Alex’s mouth and gasped loudly as Alex’s tongue quickly assaulted her lower lips. 

“Holy fuck!” Bellatrix’s eyes widened as Alex expertly wreaked havoc on the witch astride her face. Bellatrix expected competency from Alex but she did not expect how quickly she was reaching her peak. Bellatrix’s magic crackled under her skin as felt the desire in Alex’s magic. Bellatrix was at war with herself. She wanted the sweet release that she was hurtling towards but at the same time she wanted it to last forever. Her hips thrusted quickly against the talented tongue of Alex. Bellatrix’s hands fell behind her as she braced against Alex’s thighs. The feeling was too good, too sweet of a mixture of pain and pleasure. Bellatrix felt the soaking wet core of Alex and the answering moan into her core. Bellatrix grinned madly at the thought that Alex would not receive release tonight. It will make her magic reserves stronger and Alex more deadly in any fight they should see tomorrow morning. 

“Oh, my beautiful Kitten. Are you ready?” Bellatrix gasped as her hips double timed against Alex’s gasping mouth. Without waiting for an answer, Bellatrix rode Alex’s mouth to release, groaning loudly as she came. Bellatrix twitched as she prolonged her pleasure before dropping to her side and collecting the heaving witch into her side. Catching her breath with a small grin on her face. Bellatrix turned to whisper in Alex’s ear.

“That was excellent, Kitten. Remind me to send a fruit basket to the Willows.” Bellatrix sighed. Alex chuckled lightly as her body twitched and shook with need. She gasped. 

“Please, Mistress.” Alex begged weakly.

“Oh no, my Kitten. You were very bad. You will not be released tonight. It will be good for you though. As I recover with sleep, your magic reserves will feed off your need. Oh, you will be so powerful tomorrow, just the mere thought of it is making me dripping wet again.” Bellatrix whispered in Alex’s ear. Bellatrix shivered as she dropped her hand between her own thighs and circled her clit. She tormented Alex’s ear with dirty words and promises, heightening Alex’s need. She wanted the girl to near the edge as she slept through the night. Bellatrix brought herself to orgasm, a small one compared to the one she received at Alex’s mouth. Sighing contentedly, she held onto the shaking girl and whispered a soft goodnight and immediately fell deeply asleep.

***

The two witches received the best night sleep since Bellatrix appeared in the NYC alleyway. It had taken Alex longer to fall asleep. The burning between her legs kept her up. She did manage to fall asleep but was plagued with steamy dreams of Bellatrix owning her body. Despite the wet dreams, Alex woke up more refreshed and energized than ever before. Alex’s stirring woke Bellatrix up. 

“Good morning, Kitten.” Bellatrix said as she nuzzled into Alex’s neck.

“Good morning, Mistress. Sleep well?” Alex asked, her voice thick with sleep. She placed a tiny kiss on Bellatrix’s temple.

“The best since I can remember. We should get up and eat. We have a busy day.” Bellatrix said quietly. They remained in each other’s arms for a little longer, choosing to ease out of their domestic bubble. 

After a long hot shower and fresh clothes, Bellatrix and Alex met Beatrice in the Conservatory for a hearty breakfast. Beatrice was reading the  _ New York Times _ with a shit eating grin. 

“I hope you both slept well.” Beatrice said with a wink. 

“We did.” Bellatrix answered. 

“The portkey will be accessible in an hour, so we have time.” Beatrice placed the paper down and looked at Alex. “Alex, I’d like you to come with me for a second.” Alex nodded and kissed Belaltrix’s cheek as she followed her former mentor. They walked back to the secret weapon room. Stepping in, Alex grinned, 

“I want to give you these.” Beatrice walked over to a drawer and opened it. The knives were similar to the ones she wore on her chest, but they were smaller. 

“I forged these while you were traveling. Marcus was able to tell me your preferences. Loretta made them undetectable in No-Maj areas.” She handed the small daggers to Alex who twirled them with practiced ease. Alex grinned in wonder.    
“They are beautiful. I cannot thank you enough for your mentorship, your hospitality and gifts.” Alex said as she placed the knives down and embraced the older woman. 

“No need to thank me. What happened to your family” Beatrice scoffed and shook her head “We all wanted to kill the aurors for you. It was nothing but a pleasure being able to help you grow into the person you are today. We all are grey, my dear. There isn't a true light or true dark. Many of us were pawns in a game between egotistical masterminds and we all suffered. Just remember that.” Beatrice squeezed the younger witch one more time before pulling away to grab something else.

“Those daggers are smaller, so Marcus sent over two thigh holsters for you. Be safe over there. We should get going. I fear Bellatrix Black is on edge.” Beatrice chuckled. Alex grinned as she quickly placed her new gear on her body and followed. 

***

The three witches stood around a broken lantern. 

“A few more minutes and off you go. It was a pleasure as always.”

“Thank you for your home and food.” Bellatrix said as she shook the squib’s hand. 

“Take care of each other. You will prevail. I can feel it in my bones!” Beatrice raised both arms in the air and shook them. As the portkey came to life, Beatrice waved goodbye. 

With a grin, Bellatrix held her hand out to Alex.

“Are you ready to go home?”

“As long as it's with you. Yes.” Alex grinned back. Grasping each other’s hands, the two women touched the portkey and disappeared. 

Alex landed in a dark alley, still clutching Bellatrix’s hand. She patted down her body. 

“Holy Shit! We did it!” Alex whispered. Bellatrix grinned and kissed the younger witch thoroughly but quickly. 

“Yes! Now, we must move quietly but fast! We must go this way to the forest.” The two dropped hands and started to run. Keeping close to the darkening alleys, Bellatrix lead them through often picturesque village. 

“We should try to run through there.” Bellatrix pointed.”The Shrieking Shack will lead us onto school grounds. This is easy” Bellatrix giggled. 

“Just lead the way.” Alex said breathlessly. Bellatrix nodded and they turned towards the path. 

It was the dying and shrieking bird like sound that had Bellatrix hissing curses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow the rest of our cast of characters will make their appearance!


	18. Hogsmeade Alarms

“I spoke too soon…” Bellatrix rolled her eyes and motioned for the girl to run with her. They ran past people who were yelling and dodging them. They ran into the nearest establishment, which was the Three Broomsticks to more loud gasps and yelling. 

“Bellatrix Lestrange! I thought she was dead!!”

“She’s gonna kill us!!”

“Run for your lives!!!”

“Oh for fuck’s sakes, don’t pity yourselves” Bellatrix muttered. “You’re not worth it.” She yelled at the stunned customers. 

“Come on, Alex” They race to the rooms upstairs.   
“Let’s break into one of these rooms, I can then find out if there is an anti-apparation ward” Bellatrix said as Alex tried to break into a room. Their venture was cut short by three cracks. 

“Stay where you are, Lestrange!” A male voice bellowed. Bellatrix leaned her forehead against the door. 

“Fuck my life.” Bellatrix lowly muttered. “Turn slowly, Kitten.” Alex and Bellatrix turned slowly, one hand raised and the other one holding their wands.    
  
“Don’t move from that spot.” The dark haired, bespectacled man said. Alex turned fully to see who had interrupted them. It was the Golden Trio with wands raised at them. 

“Well now! Alexandra meet the Golden Trio” Bellatrix exclaimed while leveling her wand. Alex slowly lowered her raised hand so it could be in range of her knives. 

“Stand down, Lestrange.” Harry demanded.    
  


“Potter, I seek a meeting with the Minister.” Bellatrix said calmly as she maintained eye contact with Harry. “I’m putting my wand down.  _ Again _ .” Bellatrix snarled as she slowly lowered herself and placed her wand on the ground before standing fully erect with both hands up in surrender. Alex saw a look of relief passed in Harry’s eyes and a confused pout on the witch who stood next to him. The red headed auror though, snarled and raised his wand up. 

“Like fuck you are” The red headed boy growled and muttered a hex. Eyes widening, Alex held her wand up and yelled “ _ Protego _ !” effectively blocking the hex before it could hit Bellatrix. 

“Fuck you, bitch!” The red head shouted another hex which hit Alex in her shoulder, causing her to drop her shield.

“Fucking hell” Alex muttered as her free hand automatically pulled out a knife. Alex set to charge at the red headed auror when he sent a stunner that hit Bellatrix square in the chest. Bellatrix grunted as the back of her head hit the door behind her and she slid to the ground. 

“Bellatrix!” Alex yelled as she grabbed the falling witch. The witch that arrived with the two aurors yelled “Are you mental, Ronald?” as Harry manhandled the out of control auror. Alex dropped to the ground, sheathing her own knife and wand. 

“Bella….Bella…wake up!” Alex whispered softly. “Please wake up Mistress”. She searched Bellatrix’s face for any signs of distress. Cradling the witch over her knees and arm, she ran her hand over Bellatrix’s chest after unzipping the sweatshirt. The flesh wound had been reopened. Cursing, Alex quickly grabbed Bellatrix’s wand. Concentrating her magic through the wood, Bellatrix’s wand recognized the bonded magic and sparks flew out, grabbing the attention of the arguing trio. 

“Help me get her to a hospital.” Alex yelled.

“No, she deserves to die” Ron yelled back as he tried to charge forward. 

“I will blow this place up.” Alex said with ice in her voice. She had nothing left to lose. Her mistress laid in her arms, unconscious. The fact that Bellatrix offered up her wand and was attacked for a second time left an uneasy feeling in her stomach. 

“You can’t do that” The witch said as she restrained Ron. 

“Listen to me.  _ I. Will. Blow. The. Place. Up. _ ” Alex said loudly as she stared down the boys. 

“Ron, stop it. We can’t…she asked for Shacklebolt. She surrendered her wand.” The dark boy said.

“She’s a bloody liar, Harry. She deserves to die for her crimes, for Sirius, for Hermione’s torture...for that….” Ron stopped talking, glancing quickly at Hermione and Harry. Alex chuckled lowly, drawing the arguing trio to her presence. 

“For what?” Alex grinned darkly. Harry hung his head in shame while the girl, Hermione she assumed, looked on in confusion. 

“Ronald, finish that sentence…” Hermione said roughly. 

“She doesn’t know?” Alex mockingly gasped. 

“For mothering that bastard Voldemort’s child.” Ron said with a dark expression.

“Ah yes, the Dark Lord’s child that you both set your wands on after the Lestranges surrendered.” Alex said, chuckling madly. 

“YOU DID WHAT? BOTH OF YOU??” Hermione pushed Ron away from her. She took one look at Harry’s guilty face and turned her back in disgust.

“‘Mione…” Harry started as he reached out for her arm. 

“Don’t touch me. You both left that out of the reports. ” Hermione huffed as walked over to the downed witches. 

“I will take you to the healer’s. Then we will talk. Harry, have Shacklebolt meet us at the Healer’s. Ronald, I-I have no words.”

“‘Mione, don’t be like that…” Ron stuttered.

“The Lestranges are one thing, killing an innocent child is another…”

“You think that thing is innocent?” There was a resounding smack. Alex couldn’t believe how quickly Hermione walked back to Ron. She watched as the brunette witch silently fumed. 

“How dare you Ronald Weasley. Every child is innocent regardless of their parents. You and I know that there is no light or dark side. We all have done things we aren’t proud of! Just because He fathered a child, doesn’t mean anything. His soul lived in Harry for how long? Did that stop Harry from doing good?” Hermione growled at the boy. She went back to the two witches. 

“Hold onto me” Hermione said as she looked into Alex’s eyes. Taken aback from the determination in the other witch’s eyes, Alex lifted Bellatrix up and held onto the offered arm. She pulled Hermione close to her.

“To the healer’s...no where else. Or else I will blow that spot up too.” Alex growled. With a swift nod Hermione confirmed “To the healer’s” and apparated them. 

***

The Mediwitch stood in shock. Alex was breathing heavily as she held Bellatrix in her arms, blood stained her sleeve. Hermione braced the other witch and helped Alex’s hold on Bellatrix. 

“That’s Bellatrix Lestrange….” The mediwitch stammered. 

“Black.” Alex growled lowly. She was past pleasantries. The entire morning had gone to shit in her opinion. 

“Excuse me, who are you?” The healer looked bewildered between the three women that popped in urgently. Rolling her eyes, Alex motioned to Hermione to help deposit Bellatrix carefully on a bed. She took a deep breath and turned towards Hermione and the mediwitch. 

“I’d like very much to know who you are as well.” Hermione said quietly. 

“I am Alexandra Macmillan Lestrange, daughter of Maeve Macmillan and Rabastan Lestrange. And that is Bellatrix Black. With the untimely death of her husband, my uncle, she wishes to go back to her maiden name.” Alex stated with as much grace as her mother taught. She glared at the mediwitch and snarled “Now. Fix her.” Lost for words, the mediwitch could only nod and go about her work. 

“I will fetch you when I’m finished with some preliminary testing.” The mediwitch said to Alex. “Is there anything I should know?” Alex nodded, sensing that this healer will do her best as was the code of healers and mediwitches. 

“There is a flesh wound on her chest. It was reopened when that red headed idiot hexed her. She’s been recovering from months on the run and a trip from New York to Canada.” The healer nodded her thanks and ordered her assistants to move Bellatrix’s bed to the examination rooms. 

“Someone will check out your injury in a few minutes.” Alex muttered a thank you as she ran a hand through her loose hair. 

“Lestrange?” Hermione asked, startling Alex. Alex regarded the witch for a second. Presuming this was the famous Hermione Granger in front of her, Alex wondered if the girl would run for the hills knowing she carried the former name of the witch that tortured her.

“Yes.”

“I think they will be a while. I can look at your injury. I have some battlefield experience.” Hermione gestured for Alex to comply. Alex shrugged off her vest gingerly, the pain finally catching up. She gritted her teeth as she removed the torn sleeve off her injured arm. Hermione’s eyebrow quirked as she finally took in the harness sets of knives. 

“Long story, but know I won’t hurt you.” Alex gave a small grin. Hermione smiled back as she held her wand up to inspect the wound. Frowning, she turned to the supply cabinet and started to pull out dressings and ointment. She worked in silence as Alex watched.

“So...that’s an American accent…” Hermione said, clearly trying to break the ice. Alex nodded. 

“I grew up in New York with my mother. We used an emergency portkey at the end of the first war to escape the same fate that those two idiots tried to inflict on the child.” Alex narrowed her eyes as she remembered the two young men. 

“The Order tried to kill you?” Hermione gasped as she pulled away from her task. Alex turned to face the other witch. 

“Like you said before, there isn’t a true light or dark. We’re all a bit of gray.” Alex said as she remembered Beatrice’s words. Perhaps Beatrice was onto something when she mentioned Hermione Granger…

“You’re Hermione Granger, are you not?” Alex asked suddenly. Taken off guard, Hermione’s eyes widen and nodded. 

“Y-Yes.”

“Why are you helping me? Bellatrix?” She saw a slight flinch and the girl absently stroking her forearm. Hermione shook her head as she cleared her thoughts. 

“Like I stated before, everyone is grey. What Ron and Harry don’t understand is there hasn’t been any uprising from Voldermort’s followers. In all this time she has been hiding, she would be the one to spear-headed it, but hasn’t. Something doesn’t add up.”

“We no longer follow that mission. Things have changed.” Alex said sternly. 

“So it is really all true. She has a child?” Hermione sat next to Alex in disbelief. “And they tried to kill the child?” Hermione asked. Alex nodded.

“Same way the Order tried to kill me.”

“Bellatrix said she wanted a meeting with the Minister. Why?” 

“Why should I tell you? What will you do for us?” Alex snapped. 

“I’m trying to wrap my head around the fact that my two best friends tried to kill a child and that Bellatrix Les---Black is alive. Not only alive, but I saw her surrender her wand. Forgive me for being curious but if she hasn’t told you, our last encounter was not the best.” Hermione growled with a touch of fire in her eyes. 

“She surrendered when they came to the Manor too. I saw it in her memories as well as my father’s.” Alex patted around her chest pocket for the vial of memories. “Here are my father’s. It will prove everything.” Alex exclaimed as she got up and put her jacket back on and put space between them.

“You were able to enter her mind?” Hermione said in disbelief. Alex nodded.

“My magic was suppressed and she freed me. I accidentally entered her mind after she removed the bind.” Alex said. 

“Are the States really that restrictive.” Hermione grimace.

“Yes. Especially where I was from. When I was 16, the aurors killed my mother in front of me and bound my magic. Not only that, they placed a trace on me which prevented me from leaving the country by magical means. We had to cross the border the muggle way. Once we did that, Bellatrix freed me.” Alex absently mindedly stroked her bands through her sweatshirt. 

“What does she want with the Minister?” Hermione asked again. 

“To make a deal. I won’t let her go back to prison. She deserves to raise her daughter. She has done so in the past two years. Like you said, she hasn’t lead any rebellion. We just want to be left alone. And we want compensation for both attempts on my life and her child’s life.”

Hermione regarded the older witch in front of her. 

“I’m not sure….” Hermione started when Shacklebolt apparated in. 

“Ms. Granger, I received your message. Madam Lestrange is here?” 

“It’s Black.” Both witches said. Blinking owlishly, he nodded. “Right then. Madam Black. May I ask, who are you?” 

“Alexandra Macmillan Lestrange. Daughter of Rabastan and Maeve.” Alex squinted at the Minster. He seemed familiar. Shacklebolt’s eyes widened. 

“Lestrange?? The bastard child?” He asked in a rush. 

“You!” Alex whispered, her eyes widen, “You were there!” Alex exclaimed as she moved forward.

“Alexandra!” Hermione said sternly. Shaking her head. She was not in the mood to restrain another angry witch. Alex waved her off. 

“No, it’s ok. He let us go. He found our hiding spot and let my father say goodbye.”

“I was a junior auror then, I didn’t realize the purpose of the raid. When I found out, there was no way I would take part in killing a child.” Shacklebolt said with regret. 

“It’s all true, then? The Order attempted to kill an innocent?” Hermione hissed. 

“Ms. Granger, as I said, I did not know of the true meaning of the raid until it was too late. There were some zealous members back then.”

“Apparently there are still zealous members today!” Alex said harshly. Shacklebolt stared at Alex. 

“What do you mean?” His voice had taken on an authoritative tone.

“You should review your newest junior aurors who turned their wands on a child and three former Death Eaters who surrendered.” Alex growled. Shacklebolt’s face darkened as he looked at Hermione.

“Is this true Ms. Granger?” Hermione’s frown exposed the anger that brewing inside of her. 

“Unfortunately yes. I just found out. The raid in which both the Lestrange brothers were mortally wounded included an attack on the child of Bellatrix and...Him. It was left out of the formal report” Hermione said with quiet anger. “Fuckin Ron and Harry….” She hissed and rolled her eyes. 

“They will be dealt with, Ms. Lestrange. Now, to the real meaning of this meeting.”

“Bellatrix and I seek a way to keep us out of prison to raise her daughter away from the public. I won’t let Bellatrix go to prison.” Alex said as she crossed her arms. Shacklebolt looked like a fish out of water.

“Well that is up to the Council…”

“No. No council.” Alex said forcefully. “The Council will imprison her. The States will want me expedited back home for a death sentence. With all due respect, Minister, Bellatrix Black has been in hiding for two years. The Council will just see her past deeds without looking at the hard facts that she has not incited a revolution since the Dark Lord’s death. I am certain you remember who she was to the Dark Lord. His first lieutenant and most loyal servant. In the last hours, she defied him to save her child. They won’t see her change of heart, only her previous sins that she served time for. She will not be imprisoned and I will not let you orphan that child.”

“We have laws and rules, Ms. Lestrange….” He was anguished. 

“Do you want to create another Potter?” Alex interrupted. Her arms were crossed tightly as she restrained herself. Shacklebolt frowned and looked at Hermione. 

  
“What do you mean?” Hermione asked. 

“Orphan the child, any remaining supporters of the Dark Lord will rally behind her just like you all rally behind Potter. Let Bellatrix live her life away from the public eye, to raise her child. The Dark Lord is gone, she has renounced all affiliations with His name and mission. I have as well. We both have one purpose now and that is the well being of her child.” 

“How can we be so sure?” Shacklebolt asked. Alex knew there was only one way to save her mistress. 

“I will make the Unbreakable Vow.” 

“That’ll be your word, not hers. You don’t control her” Shacklebolt said sadly. 

Alex rolled her eyes and took off her jacket. She held up her arms to show the bands.

“No, but she controls me. Her magic is in me and therefore I am an extension of her magic and word.” 

“What is this?” Shacklebolt leaned forward to inspect the tattoos.    
  


“Those are mistress bonds.” Hermione said softly. 

“I am physically, emotionally and magically bound to her. In addition, my magic and her magic bonded in their own individual way. My vow will be as good as hers. I vowed to keep her from prison, to let her live her life with her child and I intend to keep it.”

“This is completely unorthodox…” Shacklebolt sternly said. Alex became impatient so she resorted to the last threat she had. She removed her holster, sweatshirt and t-shirt. 

“Let this be a warning if you do not meet my terms.” Alex said as she threw her t-shirt to the ground. She stood with the wrap around her chest. She carefully undid her belt and thigh holsters and slid her jeans down. She slowly spun. Hermione gasped. 

“Minister, that’s a magical punishment tattoo.” Hermione said. Alex smirked, this girl knew everything. 

“Correct, Ms. Granger.” Alex asked. “Use your wand over them and you will see what I am capable of.” She nodded to the other witch and walked to a wall to brace herself. Hermione looked at the Minister who nodded. She walked up to the half naked witch with her wand drawn. She leaned in and whispered “I apologize for the pain….” Alex nodded, appreciative for the apology. Hermione ran her wand over them, her mind was assaulted by all the crimes. Petty and huge. Alex burned, gritted her teeth until Hermione pulled away. Hermione stood motionless for a time, her eyes closed, gritting her teeth. She slowly opened them and gazed into the other witch’s eyes.

“This is a lifetime of crime. Crime that they  _ expected _ you to do. I cannot condone this... _ cruelty. _ ” Hermione whispered, automatically raising her hand to touch the nearest tattoo. She froze, question in her eyes. Alex held her breath but nodded. She thought, yes, let her touch them. Let her know it was real and the threat she is. Hermione placed a cool hand on Alex’s shoulders and nodded. She turned to Shacklebolt. 

“We should give her what she wants, Minister.” Hermione said with finality. 

  
“But Ms. Granger…” He stammered. 

“Minister, those crimes were not magical. She will literally do anything. Besides, my personal ideology is we are all grey, Minister. You and I have both committed deeds we are not proud of and I’d like to believe Ms. Lestrange agrees. The underlying victory here, Sir, we may be able to rehabilitate Bellatrix.” Hermione turned completely towards Shacklebolt. “Sir, Bellatrix Les---Black...she tortured me. Gave me my scar. If I did not see with my own eyes, Bellatrix throwing down her wand in surrender, I would be advocating for just punishment. We are at a crucial point of this new Ministry and this can be a learning moment of forgiveness. We can teach the child to the lighter side…”

“The child will be taught the truth. The truth of the horrors both sides committed.” Alex argued. 

“It could be taken as a sign of weakness by those favoring the Order…” Shacklebolt argued back.

“Yet a sign for unity among the Pure-Bloods.” Hermione countered. They both looked at Alex. Sighing, Shacklebolt nodded. 

“I could use my powers of pardon without needing to consult the Council. Ms. Lestrange is correct, Madame Black would never be given a fair trial.” He nodded to himself and looked at Alex. “Tomorrow. We will do the Vow and discuss the terms of Bellatrix’s rehabilitation. Don’t think she will be completely off. She will have to be warded for the first few months, something to show we have some control. Both Potter and Weasley will offer apologies and be suspended while attending the training program again. That way, both sides are satisfied. Anything else, Ms. Lestrange?”

“We are reunited with the child after the Vow and apologies. Her aunt will escort the child at the Lestrange manor. We will be residing there as the Black Manor is currently destroyed from what I hear and it would be too much for the Malfoy Manor. Lastly, I intend for Ms. Granger to be the person I make the vow with.”

Hermione paled at this. 

“I’m...not sure if I’m the person…”

“You are exactly the person. I know what she did to you. This will be a way of you resolving to help us and in turn Bellatrix will offer some form of compensation, whether monetary or not, to a charity or what have you.” With a nod, the agreements were in place. The Healer came in. She looked at the half naked witch and the other two ministry employees. She shook her head and said. “She’s awake”.

Alex nodded and pulled her jeans on, carrying her shirt and followed, needing to be near Bellatrix’s side


	19. Signs of Good Faith, Poodles and Old Cats

Bellatrix was sitting up when she saw the half dressed witch. Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow and smirked. 

“Don’t ask.” Alex smirked back. She sat at the edge of the bed. Bellatrix looked down at herself and frowned. 

“Again?” Bellatrix asked. Alex nodded. 

“I talked to Ms. Granger and the Minister. They have agreed to all of it. We are set for tomorrow.”

“All of it?” Bellatrix repeated, shocked. Alex nodded. She leaned into Bellatrix’s space. 

“And then some. You get not just one but two apologies and they get suspended and demoted.” Alex said with a smirk. She saw a familiar one grow on Bellatrix’s. 

“Madame Black….” Hermione poked her head in. Alex stood up and put her shirt back on, eyes locked onto Hermione’s. Bellatrix turned her attention to the girl that she tortured. She removed her smirk and nodded briefly. 

“Thank you for taking us here.” Bellatrix said. She enjoyed the widening of the muggleborn’s eyes. 

“Um...you’re quite welcome. Ms. Lestrange, we will be at your estate at 11AM, tomorrow. Madam Black, I hope you feel better and I hope this will blow over quickly.”

“As long as my child is in my arms tomorrow, it shall.” Bellatrix said. Hermione nodded her goodbyes and left. 

“Have you thought about your sign of faith?” Alex asked gently after she sat back down on the bed.

“I don't think you want me to say gold, huh?” Bellatrix frowned and she rested her head against Alex’s shoulder. Alex played with Bellatrix’s hand and sighed. 

“The scar…” Alex whispered. 

“Is permanent unless removed by me. My knife was cursed that way.” Bellatrix tersely said. Alex frowned and kissed the top of the curly head on her shoulder. 

“Perhaps, you should remove it.” Alex suggested. Bellatrix tensed and picked her head up. She looked into Alex’s eyes, shaking her head slightly. 

“Do you know what you’re asking of me? That scar….Merlin, she should be glad that’s all she left with. I wanted to skin her alive. I knew that day we would lose and I would have to fight to live with my daughter. That scar is a reminder of that...Don’t make me…” Bellatrix harshly whispered. 

“Then explain it to her like that. For all we know, the Council, the Ministry and Ms. Granger probably thought you were deranged, acting without a reason. But I unfortunately know better. Explaining the reasoning and removing the scar will humanize you and work to our advantage. If not, then I fear I may have to break into Azkaban.” 

Bellatrix scoffed, “The dementors will eat you” she said. Alex smiled.

“Then I guess I will have to learn the patronus charm…I wonder what it will be? A leopard? Frog? Merlin, I hope it’s not a poodle” Alex made a face as Bellatrix laughed. 

“You’d do that for me?” Bellatrix asked with a hint of disbelief to her voice. Alex took Bellatrix’s hands and guided them to the ravens. She looked into her eyes. 

“I’d give my life for you, Mistress.” Alex said as she kissed Bellatrix’s head. Bellatrix stiffened but relaxed quickly. She knew what she had to do. 

“Fine, I will erase the scar. For my child though...not because I want to.”

“That is all I can ask for.”

***

An hour or so later, Bellatrix was looking healthy again. The stunner that Ron threw manage to reopen a few injuries she sustained in her previous attack but the Healer was able to reverse the effects. The two women sat next to each other on the bed, hands intertwined. The older witch’s curly head was resting on the younger witch's shoulder, with her free hand running over the bonds. Alex enjoyed the attention but remained alert. That is how Shacklebolt found them. He was surprised yet again that day, he figured this would be a day to remember. He was trying to figure out whether to create a vial of memories or write it in his magical diary. Yes, seeing a agreeable Bellatrix Black was a dream he never thought he’d see, but to see how domestic the scene played out in front of him was the most surprising. He allowed them one more moment undisturbed and cleared his throat. 

Both heads shot up towards the door. Bellatrix frowned but nodded her greeting while Alex sat forward, her body language oozing ‘I dare you to take her from me.’ 

“Pardon the intrusion, ladies…”

“It is quite an intrusion” Bellatrix quietly huffed. Shacklebolt had to contain the small grin. She was still Bellatrix. 

“Your sister, Madame Malfoy, is arriving shortly. Also Headmistress McGonagall. We will be escorting you both to Lestrange Manor. There we will ward the manor….”

“Ward the manor?” Alex asked.

“Ward the manor for your protection. I do not put it past Weasley to keep his mouth shut about your return. Any other wards will be discussed as promised, tomorrow following the Vow. Minerva’s presence is strictly for official reasons. I want this to go as smoothly as possible so as an Order member, she will witness and for your family, Lady Malfoy will witness.”

“If you are warding my manor, will you also ward the Malfoy’s? As a precaution?” Alex asked. Bellatrix softly smiled, her concern for her family made her chest swell with pride. Her good little kitten….

“Maybe it would be a fluffy kitten?” Bellatrix quietly murmured, her brow screwed up in thought. 

“Fluffy kitten?” Shacklebolt asked. Alex looked at her mistress.

“Your patronus…” Bellatrix blurted. Alex’s eyes widen and she laughed loudly.

“I quite hope not, can’t see how much damage I can do in Azkaban with a tiny kitten!” Alex huffed. Bellatrix laughed as she watched Alex react.

“Yes, a tiny white fluffy kitten named Whiskers. Its tiny meow chasing away Dementors. Oh it could play with their tattering cloaks...like a ball of yarn.” Bellatrix grinned as she imagined the scene. 

“I’m going to check to see if the Headmistress and Lady have arrived” Kingsley said as he backed away from the room. Instead he backed into the blonde Malfoy. 

“Minister” Narcissa said icily. He stepped out of the way for the woman to enter. 

“A kitten rolling around in Azkaban would not do…” Alex said with a smile. A feminine clearing of the throat interrupted their hot debate about a kitten patronus taking on an army of dementors. Both heads turned toward the blonde at the door. Narcissa’s face lost its icy edge as she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Bella?” Narcissa said as she walked quickly towards her sister. 

“Cissy?” Bellatrix swung her legs slowly over the bed to stand up. Bellatrix walked into the open arms, inhaling the calming scent of her sister. 

“How is she? Was she hurt? Is she okay?” Bellatrix’s questions came sputtering out as tears broke from her eyes. Seeing her sister made the entire situation real. Narcissa clung to the older witch saying “She is fine. She is good. She is well. She cannot wait to see you.” 

Alex stood behind Bellatrix , giving the sisters a moment. Her eyes teared, seeing the emotion in addition to feeling that emotion from Bellatrix, it broke her. Narcissa sighed and caught sight of Alex. Kissing the dark witch on the cheek she pulled herself away. She brushed down her immaculate dress.

“Ms. Lestrange, I presume?” Alex gave a small bow. 

“Lady Malfoy. A pleasure to meet you at last.” Alex stepped forward and kissed the blonde witch’s hand. 

“I owe you my gratitude, for bringing Bella home.”

“There is no need to thank me. I am only but her servant.” Alex said as she connected eyes with Bellatrix. She watched as the dark eyes darkened, knowing any sign of submission stirred great emotions inside Bellatrix. Alex shivered when she felt Bellatrix’s magic heighten. Narcissa looked between the two women with slight confusion and amusement. 

“Servant? You are but the heir apparent of House Lestrange and daughter of the most Noble House Macmillan.” She said as her eyes caught sight of the ravens. Her lips quirked up. “Ah. I see.” She turned slowly to her older sister. “Someone’s been busy while running for their lives? Hmm?” 

The comment was meant to embarrass Bellatrix but she was far too gone at her pet’s admissions. 

“Do shut up, Cissy. I’ll tell you the story later but trust me, she is worth it. And she is fortunately stuck with me now. Especially since she will be taking the Vow tomorrow.” Bellatrix said as she fought down her urge to claim Alex. The desire rolled off her and affected Alex through the bonds. Alex’s pupils dilated and her breathing picked up. 

“This gets even better! The long lost bastard child, risen to the top of her house and savior of House Black.” Cissy chuckled. 

“What can I say, Lady Malfoy? I am quite happy with the turn of events in my life. There is no one else I'd rather spend my days with.” Alex said with a slight husk to her voice as she gazed at her Mistress. 

“Can we leave yet?” Bellatrix huffed, her foot tapping her impatience. Her eyes were clouded with desire, watching the young witch who saved her...yet again...standing there, so deliciously. She wanted to run her hands over those bands and the tattoos as she tortured the poor girl to orgasm. Bellatrix blew an errant curl away from her face and hissed “Where is that stuffy old cat?”

“Madam Black, I am right here.” McGonagall’s Scottish lilt announced her physical presence. The three women turned and faced the stony face of the Transfiguration professor and present Headmistress of Hogwarts. 

“Fantastic! Let’s go!” Bellatrix exclaimed as she ripped off her hospital gown to put on the ratty jeans and sweatshirt combo. 

“Oh Merlin, Bellatrix Black!” McGonagall exclaimed her face breaking into shock as her hands covered her eyes. . 

“What are you putting on? Those are _ hideous _” Narcissa hissed, covering her eyes from the monstrosity.

“Well, it was either this Cissy, or be taken by those incompetent American Aurors.” Bellatrix snarled as she buttoned the baggy jeans. She zipped up her sweatshirt and glanced at Alex. Throwing her a smirk and a quick kiss she asked “Coming, Kitten?” and held out her hand. 

Alex nodded and slipped on her jacket and vest combo. Bellatrix waited as the younger girl got ready and turned to Minerva.

“Professor, this is Alexandra Macmillan Lestrange. Heir apparent and mine.” Bellatrix said with a smirk. 

“Your what, exactly?” Minerva sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Yes dear sister. What exactly is your relationship with Ms. Lestrange. Niece? Companion? Gal Pal?” Narcissa questioned. 

Bellatrix growled and exclaimed “She is no niece of mine! How dare you insinuate that Cissa!”

“I’m hers, and she is mine, Professor. That is all to it.” Alex said evenly with a shrug. It was the best answer they were all going to get. She approached Bellatrix and entwined their hands. 

“Is everyone dressed?” Kingsley asked as he carefully entered the room. He had seen enough naked flesh for the day. 

“Ms. Lestrange, here are some potions for Madam Black to take to aide in her recovery. Please send someone if you need us for anything. Madam Black...I do hope you feel better.” The Healer said timidly. Bellatrix nodded her thanks and spun on her heel, eager to get home. 

“I cannot believe you let her wear _ that. _” Narcissa mumbled to Alex as they followed. 

“It was quite a bit of a challenge but at least it was easier than getting her in a car.”

“A _ car _?” Narcissa said in wonder. Alex turned to her witch’s sister. 

“Yes, it involved a muggle whiskey called Fireball…” Alex began as they made their way out of the Healers. 

“Fireball?” Narcissa whispered in bewilderment. 

“Merlin, help us all” McGonagall muttered as she trailed the group out of the hospital.


	20. Lestrange Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the missed updates. My wife and lovely editor needed some extra time to review the last bit of the story. So only one update for today, but it's a good one!

The group apparated to Lestrange Manor.

“Kitten, since I took my family’s name back, you need to be the Lestrange that sheds some blood to open the gates.” Bellatrix said as they stood in front of the gate. Alex nodded and leaned into Bellatrix.

“I would love for you to bite my lip until I bled, but we do have an audience.” She hotly muttered, enjoying the slight hitch in Bellatrix’s breathing. She chuckled as she unsheathed a knife from her chest. Keeping her eyes locked on Bellatrix, she slid the blade cleanly across her palm without a flinch. 

“Grab the gate now.” Bellatrix whispered. Alex gripped the iron bars as a pulse of magic hit the group. The gate creaked open. Alex motioned for the Minister, Headmistress and Narcissa to enter through first. Finally, she bowed her head and gestured for Bellatrix to enter. As Bellatrix passed Alex, she grinned saucily and grasped Alex’s cut palm into her hand. She held the hand up and licked the cut. Alex’s pulse quickened as Bellatrix leaned into Alex to place a teasing kiss on her lips, painting hers with her own blood. 

“Wait until they are gone, Kitten. I’m going to make you scream.” Alex leaned in to grab another taste of her Mistress when Narcissa yelled out “Do I need to get a bucket of water? Come along, the quicker this is done, the quicker you both can do whatever it is you do.” Groaning, Bellatrix leaned her head against Alex’s. 

“Would it be rude to make them disappear?” Bellatrix whined. Alex laughed and pulled the woman in for a hug. 

“Probably since we are so close to getting what we want. They don’t need to ward the place, the blood magic should stop it but it’s for show. Lead the way, Mistress. Give them their 10 minutes and we’ll be closer to expelling the nerves of tomorrow in peace.” Alex gently pushed Bellatrix and followed behind her, taking the time to admire her backside. 

“It’s about bloody time…” Narcissa grumbled. 

“Language! I do hope you don’t allow such language around her.” Bellatrix smirked. 

“Please, I can imagine the words she will pick after living with you both.” 

“I’m her mother. It’s what I’m supposed to do.” Bellatrix said as she gestured for Alex to open the door to the manor. All teasing chatter immediately paused as everyone entered the manor. It had remained the same as the night that they were ambushed. Alex walked in hearing the gasps from the Order members and Narcissa. Glass shards littered the floor. There was broken furniture and a small stuffed snake in the middle of a pool of dried blood. She walked up to it and knelt down to pick it up. Growling, she stood up and turned toward Shacklebolt. 

“You see now, Minister? This was supposed to be a peaceful surrender! But instead, a desperate fight for their lives. In front of a child” Alex walked up into the Minister’s face. 

“I’m disturbed as much as you are Ms. Lestrange. My aurors should have never opened fire with a child in the room. Regardless of who the parents are.” Alex backed off. She shouldn't have let the sight affect her. It was all too familiar. The yelling when she was a child, the brutal hex that took her mother. Holding the toy snake in her hand, she felt tears form for her lost childhood. 

“Imagine what I could’ve had.” She whispered. Bellatrix was immediately at her side, placing a comforting kiss on her head. 

“This is the work of Potter and Weasley?” McGonagall asked, horrified. Bellatrix whipped her head toward the older woman. 

“This is the work of your Golden Boys. We were outnumbered. I put myself in front of their wands to protect my child. Be sure to include all this in your memory journals. I believe the mud--- Ms. Granger should be privy to this spectacle.” Bellatrix hissed. Narcissa walked up to Bellatrix and Alex. 

“I will send my elves over to help clean up.” Narcissa said quietly. Alex nodded her thanks and turned to the two Order members. 

“You don’t need to ward our manor. The blood magic won’t let anyone in without my express permission. You came to see for yourselves, correct?” The two Order members nodded, expressions blank. 

“Now you’ve seen it all. I expect all my terms to be met tomorrow. I am giving you the benefit of the doubt, Minister. You saved me once, so I extend the favour back.” She put the stuff snake in his hands. “Take this with you as you ponder over your thoughts and memories.” Shacklebolt nodded and waved McGonagall over. 

“Minerva, you read my message.” He asked quietly. 

“Minister, after witnessing what I see here today and the state of Madam Black and the newly discovered Ms. Lestrange, I agree with all terms presented. We fought for a new world...we defeated Vol---” Bellatrix’s growl made her shudder “Him because he became power crazed. If we let behaviors continue in this direction, we may as well create a second coming ourselves.” She shook her head. 

“Then we are agreed. We will return at 11AM with Ms. Granger and the ones who violated this manor. Lady Malfoy will return around 12:30 with the child. That should give us enough time to deal with business before you are reunited as a family. Ms. Lestrange a word please.” He nodded to the side. She followed the two Order Members. 

“In addition to the Vow and terms, I will procure all the necessary documents for you claim your estate. I was only able to explain your past in brief with Headmistress here, but as another sign of faith after seeing this…display of shameful actions…” Shacklebolt stopped. He took a breath as he quelled his anger. “I know you never had proper training or magical education. The States knew who you were and refused to let us extricate you to pursue education.”

“You actively tried?” Alex was floored. 

“Well, yes dear!” McGonagall exclaimed, “You were born here of pure blooded parents. The school’s magic does not leave anyone out. However, all efforts were in vain. The States were well on their way to restricting the magical community. For that, I personally apologize. Knowing both your parents, you would have had a brilliant school career with us. Albeit, we would have probably met on the battlefield.”

“Probably.” Alex sincerely agreed. 

“I would like to give you access to Hogwarts and my own personal tutoring to help fill in your education. I have no qualms that Bellatrix and Narcissa are excellent teachers. Bellatrix was considered the brightest witch of her time, an excellent dueller, and an acclaimed Occulmens. Narcissa was a master of potions during her time at Hogwarts. She is a wonderful potion maker and healer. The offer and my door is always open if you are curious about other subjects.” The Headmistress said. 

“I will think on it. I shall discuss with my Mis..Bellatrix. Like I said, I am hers and she is mine.” Alex answered. 

***

The Manor was finally empty except for the two bonded witches. It had been a grueling few hours. Everything had to be documented which resulted in Hermione being summoned by Shacklebolt. A short trip to Rabastan’s study followed with a viewing of his memories. Alex watched the disgust flash across their faces after the viewing. With pained expressions and grim faces, the Minister, Headmistress and Hermione left with promises to return in the morning. The witches were then left with Narcissa who had remained silent throughout the exchange. She silently summoned her elves to help clean up the mess before having tea with her sister and Alex. The conversation was minimal and exclusively about Delphi. With a long embrace, Narcissa promised her sister she would be back at 12:30 sharp the following day. Bellatrix stared at the fire place for a long moment before cocking her head toward Alex as a sign to follow. 

They entered a large room which had seen better days. Bellatrix walked up to a cabinet and waved her wand to displace the wards. It was a liquor cabinet. 

“Now, this won’t taste anything like that Muggle shit.” Bellatrix mumbled as she poured two firewhiskeys out for the two of them. Bellatrix drained her glass quickly and refilled it before allowing her eyes to fall on Alex. Alex was silent. ‘ _ Was the pub only two days ago?’ _ She thought.

“This is my library. Or, what was my library. Perhaps I shall have Narcissa’s elves clean it for me.” She said as she walked over to the large windows. She waved her wand and the dying sunset filtered in. Alex took in the room with the new lighting. It was beautiful. Dark cherry wood shelving, deep rich leather couches and reading chairs. Lamps and candles. Books opened on their stands, dusty and worn with years. Alex trailed her hand down the center of a book about torture. 

“Medieval torture always facsinated me. While I was taught that Muggles were beneath me, their history of war and torture is truly eye opening.” Bellatrix said as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. Alex sighed and leaned her head back onto Bellatrix’s shoulder. She felt many things. She was exhausted from the day, upset at the state of the manor and ached furiously for her Mistress’ touch since she was not relieved last night. 

“I cannot believe we are finally here.” She rested her forehead against the older woman’s jaw, deciding on indulging in the tender moment. She felt Bellatrix smile as she moved her lips to Alex’s ear. 

“Follow me, little Kitten. I have something to show you.” She whispered as she took Alex’s hand. They walked past more books to the back wall where a strange wardrobe stood. Bellatrix took her wand and waved an elaborate pattern over the door knob. The pulse of magic rumbled in Alex’s body as the door opened. 

“Welcome to my private space.” Bellatrix said as she walked Alex through. The room was a dream dungeon. A line of beautiful dark wooden crosses of different shapes and sizes lined one wall with cabinets containing impact toys, and a dresser of soft ropes along another. 

“This is definitely not Narnia.” Alex whispered. Bellatrix let out a chuckle.

“No my dear, but I wouldn’t put it past Jadis to have similar tastes.” Alex turned with surprise on her face. 

“Again, just because I was taught muggles are beneath me didn’t mean they didn’t intrigue me.” Bellatrix smirked as she toured the room with Alex. She showed the young woman her toys, instruments and furniture. Alex took in the spanking horse, massage table, whips and leather cuffs. The Dildos and harnesses. The ropes though excited Alex the most and Bellatrix noticed. She grabbed a coil of rope and stalked towards her Kitten. 

“I know it has been quite the day. Like you suggested before, we should probably expel some of the nervous energy out of our bodies. Do you consent or shall we rest, my Kitten?”

Alex gazed at the coil of rope in Bellatrix’s hand and looked at the cross behind her. She was tired from the ordeal but looking at her Mistress in the room stoked her desire. 

“Yes Mistress. I consent.” Alex said with a slight bow of her head. Bellatrix grinned and clapped her hands quickly. 

“Take your shirt and wrap off. Then place your hands against that cross, Kitten.” Bellatrix said lowly. Alex did what she was told and held her hands up as Bellatrix began to tie the girl’s arms to the arms of the cross. 

“I’m going to tie your hands then make a harness with the other coil. You may use your word if you feel unsafe. What are your thoughts on impact play, Kitten?” Bellatrix whispered softly as she continued her tying. Alex shivered. 

“What plans do you have, Mistress?” Alex asked. Bellatrix smiled as she kept focus on her tying. 

“I’d like to use a crop, my little stallion. When I am finished, those lovely breasts will be fully on display and it would please me greatly to use the crop on those delectable nipples of yours. This isn’t a punishment. I can feel your desire, it’s driving me mad. This will be a wonderful release for you.I know it has been a long day.” Alex moaned and pulled slightly at the rope on her hands. The ropes around her wrists were warm as if it were infused with Bellatrix’s magic. 

“Yes, Mistress.” Alex groaned as she felt Bellatrix’s desire intensify. Bellatrix grinned wickedly as she captured Alex’s lips in a harsh kiss. 

“Such a perfect Kitten. Such a good Kitten. You deserve many wonderful things. You saved me yet again and engaged that idiot boy in a fight.” Bellatrix whispered as she fisted Alex’s loose hair in her hand and dragged the other down Alex’s torso. “You are going to look so beautiful tied up. Again, if this is too much, say your word and I will release you.” Alex nodded her appreciation and Bellatrix started the intricate chest harness design. Alex watched in fascination, seeing a more practical side to Bellatrix, who most likely preferred magic. Her face was set in concentration as she expertly tied knots and wrapped the warm rope around Alex’s torso. Again, Alex felt as if Bellatrix’s magic was infused in the rope creating a warm embrace around her torso.    
  
“I invented this charm. I thought it would be interesting to see if I could truly recreate a warm embrace through this rope.” Bellatrix whispered gently. Alex immediately felt a pang of jealousy. Who else had been gifted this experience? Feeling the sudden change in emotion, Bellatrix looked at Alex’s face. 

“I never got to use it before I was sent away to prison. Besides, like I said, I never had a Kitten before. In fact, no one has ever stepped foot in here with me.” She could feel the younger witch’s emotions turn again. “I used to conjure up interactive models to practice on. I had always thought, should the Dark Lord win the war, I would be able to live freely. It was my intention to find a young witch to be in your place.” Bellatrix confessed. It was her dream. She would have a child with Rod to fulfill her pure-blooded duties while they were able to find partners that met their needs. She would practice in this room with faceless forms of young female bodies. Now, all she can see is Alex’s face and it fits perfectly in that dream. 

Bellatrix stepped away and looked at her creation. Alex looked at peace. Her face held a healthy flush from the rush of desire running in her body. She almost glowed. 

“How does it feel, Kitten?” 

“Like I’m in your arms, safe.” Alex said as her hooded eyes focused on Bellatrix.    
  
Smiling, Bellatrix walked over to her drawer of impact tools. She found the crop she wanted and turned back to Alex. She tested the rope around Alex’s breast. The small breasts were lifted and almost swollen. Bellatrix licked her lips as she saw how hard Alex’s nipples were. 

“One day I shall like to clamp those as I crop you.” Alex groaned loudly at the image. 

“P-Please Mistress” Alex shook with anticipation. Bellatrix kept her grin as she took off her sweatshirt and shoes. She wanted to be barefoot, allowing herself to get lost in the scene. She had a charmed floor which was always the right temperature. She stood in her black t shirt and baggy jeans. A thought popped into her head. 

“Kitten, keep your eyes on me. I am going to give you a present.” Bellatrix slowly backed away, lightly swatting the crop against her leg with a small grin. She found the closet she needed and quickly opened it. Alex couldn’t see too well what was in it, but quickly saw Bellatrix removing her shirt. She saw a wave of a wand and her jaw went slack. Bellatrix sauntered back over, jeans practically falling off her hips and on top one of her signature black leather corsets. 

“While I can admit to the comforts of the clothing you provided, I did miss my corsets. It seems like you did too.” Bellatrix grinned. It was true, Alex remembered the corset Bellatrix wore the night she appeared. While she was busy trying to get them on the run, she remembered taking a moment to appreciate it. Alex’s eyes fixated on the creamy flesh that was spilling over the top of the corset. 

“Now, are we ready Kitten?” 

  
“Oh yes, Mistress.” Alex could feel her wetness seeping through her panties, hell she was sure it was seeping through her jeans. She could smell how wet she was. 

“Now, a little test swat.” Bellatrix said as she lightly flicked Alex’s right nipple. Alex felt like a jolt shot through the center of her body. “Oh fuck” Alex whispered. Bellatrix chuckled and kept up the light swats. 

“You are so aroused, my darling Kitten that even the lightest swat feels like the heaviest.” Bellatrix taunted. 

Alex moaned and squeezed her legs together. The continuous jolts caused the coil in her core to deepen. She was going to orgasm and she feared it was too soon. 

“Auror!” Alex shouted. Bellatrix halted her swatting. She had been watching the younger witch's body and knew she was hurtling towards release but she needed to make sure Alex was okay. She immediately ran to Alex’s side, ready to take the ropes off. Alex shook her head as she caught her breath. 

“I’m sorry Mistress. I was about to come.” Alex managed to say. 

“Kitten” Bellatrix cooed gently, “this isn’t a punishment. You may come whenever you want.” Alex sighed. With a small smile, Alex nodded her consent to begin again. Bellatrix swatted her a few more times and Alex allowed the orgasm to build. A sharp swat was all that was needed for Alex to fall over the edge and scream out Bellatrix’s name. She trembled as she felt herself clenching hard. Within moments, she felt the warm ropes tighten as Bellatrix captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Alex’s mind was pleasantly numbed. 

“Thank you, Mistress.” Alex whispered between kisses. She was shocked slightly at the gentle nature of the kisses. Bellatrix hummed contently into her kisses. 

“There is more to come, Kitten.” Bellatrix said as she grabbed another coil of rope. She quickly undid Alex’s jeans and took them off along with the wet panties. She quickly squatted down, face level with Alex’s center and gave a teasing kiss to her clit, licking up excess fluid. Alex gasped. Bellatrix chuckled as she knotted rope around Alex’s thighs. She followed a similar pattern to the new holster she received. Alex moaned quietly as the warming of the rope tingled her skin. Once she was satisfied, Bellatrix stood up and pecked Alex on the lips. She took a step back, mouth slightly open as she took in the trussed up site of her Kitten. Alex was completely naked, her wrists tied to the cross. The chest harness pushed Alex’s breasts out and the thigh harness would come in handy for the next thing Bellatrix planned. Smirking, Bellatrix walked over to her drawer of dildos and toys. She took off her jeans and slid on her own leather harness. She skimmed her hands across the array of dildos, choosing a fairly modest size in black. She clipped it in and took her wand and muttered a spell. She shivered slightly. This was going to be so much fun, Bellatrix thought. 

“I have been wanting to do this for a  _ long _ time.” Bellatrix said as she walked backed to Alex. Alex grinned when she saw the new addition to her Mistress. 

“Is that so, Mistress?” Alex asked as she licked her dry lips. Bellatrix simply hummed and nodded. Bellatrix summoned a glass of water and allowed Alex to drink deeply. Sighing in gratitude, Alex nuzzled into Bellatrix as she pressed her corseted body into Alex. 

“As stated before, I had plans, Kitten. Plans of fucking, owning and indulging my prized Kitten. I had acquired all this” Bellatrix said as she gestured with her hands “and have yet to play with any of it.” Bellatrix ran her hand between Alex’s legs, the girl was still wet and trembling. “Would you care to break this toy in?” Bellatrix asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Yes” Alex hissed as she felt Bellatrix enter her with a finger. Chuckling darkly, Bellatrix maintain a slow pace, stretching the younger woman in preparation for the toy. She added another finger soon after and worked up the witch. When Bellatrix felt Alex was ready she removed her fingers and walked over to a nearby shelf. She picked up a bottle of lube and rubbed the fake cock with it. She groaned and laughed when she saw Alex’s face. 

“A wonderful spell, darling. I will feel  _ all of you _ .” Bellatrix explained as she lined the dildo with Alex’s center. She slid smoothly in, grunting at the wet heat around the toy. “Shit, this is better than I imagined.” Bellatrix said in a moment of weakness. 

“You feel so good, Mistress!” Alex moaned. Bellatrix moved slowly, adjusting the the new sensations before wrapping her hands under Alex’s thighs. 

“Around my waist, little one.” Bellatrix gasped. Once Alex’s legs were secured, Bellatrix adjusted her grip onto the thigh harnesses and filled the girl. Curses rang through the air as Bellatrix picked up her pace. 

“Fuck Kitten, you are so warm for me.” Bellatrix leaned her head against Alex’s, whispers of kisses on their lips. She used the rope harnesses to pull the girl closer to her, bottoming out with each upstroke. Alex resorted to loudly moaning Belaltrix’s name, completely forgoing the Mistress title. 

“Oh, fuck Bellatrix! Harder!” Alex’s fingers wrapped around the ropes as she sought to match the brutal pace Bellatrix set. Slamming into Alex, Bellatrix let her own moans build. Bellatrix was close, the warm suction of Alex’s core was almost too much. 

“Bella….I”m...fuck...I’m going to come….” Alex warned as Bellatrix continued to pound. 

“Me too, Kitten. Let go...oh fuck, Alex!!!” Bellatrix groaned out, her forehead shoved into Alex’s shoulder as she came, feeling the hot gush of heat from Alex’s clenching walls. They both rode out their orgasms close to each other, trying to calm down their breathing. 

When Bellatrix felt she could move without falling, she slowly slid herself out of Alex, both groaning at the loss. Smiling, Bellatrix kissed Alex again, gently as before. She started to untie Alex’s wrists first, rubbing them to move circulation. She massaged her way down Alex’s shoulders and arms, allowing the girl to drape her arms around Bellatrix’s neck. She threw one arm around her shoulders and assisted the stumbling Alex to the king size bed she had in the far corner for aftercare. After laying Alex down gently, Bellatrix took her wand and removed her corset and harness. She took her time, untying the harnesses on Alex, kissing and massaging each affected areas. 

Alex felt like she was floating on a cloud and calmly gazed at Bellatrix while she worked. Once the ropes were off, Bellatrix transfigured a bowl of water, cloth and lotion and cleaned the young witch. 

“Do you require anything, my Kitten? Tea? Water? Chocolate?” Bellatrix asked gently. Alex was enthralled with this side of Bellatrix. She nodded her head and asked for water and a small piece of chocolate. They two sat side by side, propped up by pillows and blankets, wrapped up in each other’s existence. Trailing her hand down Bellatrix’s arm, Alex asked.

“Are you satisfied, Mistress?” Bellatrix smiled softly and nodded. 

“Oh yes, Kitten. That was far better than I ever imagined. How are you feeling?” 

“Warm. Safe. Home.” Alex said, staring into Bellatrix’s eyes. Bellatrix kissed her deeply. She maneuvered them further into the bed. 

“Are you okay to sleep here? I know you were exhausted before this, but I had to have you.” 

“As long as I am in your arms, I am fine.” Alex said as she burrowed further into the blankets and Bellatrix. Sighing contently, Bellatrix kissed Alex’s head gently. 

“Goodnight Kitten. Tomorrow is the end of this chapter and soon, we will start our new life. Together with Delphi. Now rest. You did so well today.” 

Both snuggled closer together, afraid to lose the warmth and comfort. They fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, eagerly awaiting to finalize their plans.


	21. The Meeting and Vows

#  The Meeting and Vows

The next morning found the women tangled together, taking their time to leave the comforts of the large bed. It was fascinating how quickly they fell into a domestic routine. Narcissa’s elves prepared a large breakfast spread and copious amounts of tea and coffee. They dined wrapped in the bed sheets before each going on their own to shower and dress. Bellatrix paced in the library, muttering to herself.

“I am truly sorry for this scar you carry. I had hoped it would remind you of our little time together” Bellatrix said to herself as she stared out the front window. 

“No, that won’t work. Ms. Granger, did it bring you pain or pleasure?” She smirked at herself. She took a deep breath in again. 

“Ms. Granger, I’m truly and deeply sorry for the pain I have caused you. I can only imagine the nights you spent with me in your head…” She sighed. 

“Can you make your apology sound less like you are trying to invite her into our bed?” Alex’s voice rang out as she walked toward the dark witch. She took the time to appreciate the lacy black dress, corset and heeled boots. 

“My, my, Mistress, how delicious you look.” Alex said softly as she approached Bellatrix. 

“My, my, Kitten. Who looks like a Pure-Blood now?” Bellatrix’s eyes slowly raked over the girl in front of her. Alex’s hair was shiny and pulled tight in a ponytail. She wore tailored black trousers, shined black shoes, a dark maroon silk shirt and black vest. She knew the knives were placed underneath the vest. 

“Your sister apparently raided her son’s closet after stealing the bag of our American clothes. I’m pretty sure I saw her set them on fire last night before she left. She had these altered to fit me”

“Trust me, pet, they look better on you than they ever did on the little Dragon.” Bellatrix chuckled. Alex’s shirt sleeves were rolled up, showing off the ravens and the bruised wrists from last night. 

“Kitten, let me conceal the rope marks on your wrists. We don’t need my child to see that.” She waved her wand and Alex’s wrists looked normal. Bellatrix traced her thumb over the hidden marks and smiled. Alex leaned in and kissed her cheek.

“We are so close, my Kitten. So close.” Bellatrix whispered and turned her lips to Alex’s. They melted into each other, savoring the final moments of peace when they heard the floo activate and Teeky, one of Narcissa’s elves yelling for them. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

“Come along, pet. Let us take our seats.” They journeyed to the dining room where tea was set out. Bellatrix and Alex took the grand seats in the middle of the table facing the entryway. 

“Mistresses, the Minister of Magic, his colleague Ms. Granger, Headmistress of Hogwarts and their subordinates have come.” Teeky said. Bellatrix kissed Alex’s cheek. “Go on” she whispered “Give the command.” 

“Thank you, Teeky. Please escort the Minister, Headmistress and Ms. Granger into the dining room. Are there aurors with the two who violated this manor?” Alex asked.

“Yes, Mistress.” The elf hopped nervously. 

“They are not allowed in this room until they are summoned.” Alex said loudly. Teeky bowed lowly and disappeared. A few minutes later, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, and Hermione entered the room. 

“Madam Black and Ms. Lestrange. Thank you for hosting us this morning.” Shacklebolt sincerely said. They all bowed slightly and Bellatrix and Alex returned the formality. 

“We appreciate your time and effort in righting the wrongs done to both House Lestrange and House Black. We also look forward to mending relations with the Order.” Alex said as she nodded at the three people in front of her. “Please, let us be seated.” Alex gestured and sat herself. 

As the tea poured itself, Shacklebolt proceeded to start the meeting with the documents that would recognize Alex as head of House Lestrange. The offer of private tutoring and access to Hogwarts was given in a form of a Hogwarts acceptance letter (in which Alex was inwardly excited to be sorted into a house). They went over the wording of the Unbreakable Vow until it satisfied both parties. 

“With the majority of the paperwork done, shall we proceed to signs of good faith?” Shacklebolt proposed. 

Alex nodded and whispered to Bellatrix “Would you like to go first?” Bellatrix nodded and responded softly, “Yes, I would like them to stew in their places a bit longer.”

Alex stood up. “If it pleases the Minister, Madam Black is ready to offer her sign of good faith.” He nodded for Bellatrix to proceed. Bellatrix stood up and rounded the table slowly, her shoes clicking with each step. She stepped behind Shacklebolt’s chair before fully turning to Hermione.

“As a former follower of the Dark Lord who turned her back in the last minutes of the war, I know my crimes and deeds are many. I have thought about this moment since the day the Dark Lord fell, knowing if I had the chance to live in this world that I would have to atone for my misdeeds. Money would never pay for all of it, but I am offering a sum from the Black vaults to be given to the foundations that assist the families who are still in need after the war. Another sum will go to the healing wards, to aide efforts to help those who may be affected by my hand. However, there is one thing that I did in this war that I have trouble reconciling with. Ms. Granger would you please rise.” Hermione shocked at Bellatrix’s command, but shakily stood up. She gazed into the solemn eyes of Bellatrix. 

“Please, roll up your sleeve.” Gasps from McGonagall and Shacklebolt were heard as Alex smirked. Bellatrix stared into her pet’s eyes, feeling the pride rolling off her. Both the Minister and Headmistress watched with slacked jaws as Hermione slowly rolled up her sleeve, the paling letters of the scar that Bellatrix gave her still visible. 

“May I touch your scar, Ms Granger.” Hermione nodded mutely as if she were in a trance. Bellatrix rubbed the letters softly, the air magnetic. Bellatrix shook her head softly.  _ “Alex said just tell the truth. _ ”

“I was out of my mind with grief and fear when I did this. When I saw the sword, and felt the strength in you, I knew the Dark Lord would fall. In that moment, I knew my life and my child’s life hung in limbo. I had you Ms. Granger, beneath me, where I thought you belonged. Yet, as I stared into your head…” Bellatrix leaned into Hermione’s ear and murmured “ _ oh yes, Ms. Granger _ , you  _ were right _ .” She chuckled quietly and continued “I entered your mind throughout my questioning and I knew you were lying and I knew the truth. In my despair, I took out my agony on you. You were just a mere child who was a pawn in this war as much as I was. I see that now, both sides could care less about the casualties as long as one of the masterminds won. I had told myself that giving you this would always bring you fear, but honestly, it was the manifestation of my own.” Bellatrix paused briefly, and looked Hermione in the eyes. She tried to convey the conflicting emotions as best as she could.    
“Ms. Granger, I deeply regret this, and the way that it cannot be healed. However, if you will allow me, as my sign of good faith and attempt to repair bridges, may I remove this shameful slur from your body, so I may restore your skin to its natural beauty.” Bellatrix could practically feel Alex rolling her eyes. Bellatrix smirked to herself, she had to throw some flirty comments in. 

“Madam Black, I...I don’t know what to say. I never...I never expected you to…” Hermione stammered. 

“Please, allow me to do this, for both of us.” Bellatrix asked again. 

“Yes, Madam Black, I will allow it. As much as I saw this brand as a mark of bravery, your apology and reasoning exceeds that. You share as much bravery as I did that day. You turned your back on your lifelong ideals for your family. And...I accept your apology.” Without another word, Bellatrix softly mumbled the counter spell to lift the curse she embedded in Hermione’s arm. Caressing the scar, Bellatrix looked up “You will feel some warmth now as I heal and remove it.” Hermione nodded and Bellatrix finished the healing spell. Hermione’s forearm was blemish free, soft and tickled as Bellatrix continued stroking the skin. Alex coughed slightly. Hermione blushed and thanked Bellatrix again. 

“The Order accepts your signs of good faith as they exceeded our expectations. Are you ready, Ms. Lestrange?” Alex nodded as Bellatrix returned to her seat. Alex grabbed Bellatrix’s hand and kissed the back of it and leaned into Bellatrix’s ear “Restore to its former natural beauty...really, Mistress?” Bellatrix chuckled lowly. Shacklebolt stood up. 

“The Order has acted irrationally these past few months. After commencing our internal review of the auror department, we are starting to realize that perhaps we were overzealous with installing teenage war heroes as aurors. In addition, the Ministry and Hogwarts wishes to formally apologize for not fighting harder to bring you back to your home after the loss of your mother. As discussed yesterday, should you choose to accept it, the Headmistress has offered her services to tutor you in your magical education along with a formal sorting. Do you accept, Lady Lestrange?”

From her seat, Alex nodded and said “I accept your generous offer. I will work out a schedule once I am fully settled in this manor with the Headmistress, my Mistress and her sister. I look forward to being properly sorted, it was a dream I had as a child after listening to my mother tell me stories. I wish to be sorted in my parents’ memory.”

“The Order and Ministry thanks you for accepting our sign of good faith. We also offer two formal apologies.” In a booming voice, “Will the former junior aurors Potter and Weasley enter the room.” 

Escorted each by two Aurors, the two young men enter the dining area. Harry looked remorseful while Ron sneered. Hermione rolled her eyes. Bellatrix stiffened in her seat, a reflex she never had until being attacked twice unarmed. Without look at Bellatrix, Alex took one of Bellatrix’s hands and placed it on her ravens. “Thank you, Kitten” Alex heard softly. Without sparing a glance at the two young men, Shacklebolt continued. 

“As a sign of our good faith and to start mending relationships, Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley have been stripped of their titles of Junior Aurors. Following a thorough review in which all details will be presented to both Madam Black and Ms. Lestrange, re-admittance to the training program may be applied. While Madam Black or Ms. Lestrange’s opinion may not be the final say, their input will be greatly appreciated as the crimes committed in this Manor are utterly disgusting and reprehensible.” At this, Ron scoffed and mumbled something under his breath. 

“Mr. Weasley!” Shacklebolt turned fiercely onto the two young men. “Do you have something to say?”

“Nothing is more disgusting that the spawn of her and Voldemort!” Ron snarled. 

“Shut up Ron,” Harry whispered out the side of his mouth. 

“Seriously Ronald.” Hermione whispered after hearing Harry. “Bellatrix has changed. Look.” Hermione stood and showed them her arm. Harry’s eyes widened and Ron looked confused. 

“That...that doesn’t mean she’s good. She’s evil. Pure evil!” Ron shouted. 

“And what? Taking aim at a defenseless child, that makes you  _ good? _ ” Alex stood up and barked at the redhead. 

“You’re just as bad as them.” Ron glared. 

“Mr. Weasley!” Shacklebolt exclaimed. Alex held her hand up. 

“I may be the daughter of two Dark Lord supporters, but I would never kill an innocent child.”

  
“They should have killed you at the end of the last war!” Ron yelled. 

“That is ENOUGH!” Shacklebolt yelled. The two boys winced. 

“For your information, Mr. Weasley. I was the auror to let her escape, because  _ WE DO NOT KILL CHILDREN _ ! Take Mr. Weasley away, he is unable to fulfill his good faith and shall be barred from any position at the Ministry.” Shacklebolt barked as he rubbed his temples. 

“What??! Hermione! Hermione, you gotta vouch for me!” Ron yelled as his two aurors pushed him out of the room. Hermione raised her hand to stop them. She stood up and walked over to him with her arms crossed. 

“I do not have to do anything, Ronald. In fact, I...I think it is best that you pack up the stuff you have at my flat and go home. You’re being unreasonable. I’m sorry” Hermione said with mixed emotions and walked back toward her seat. The shouting that followed broke Hermione. 

“You stupid bitch! You’re pathetic! Do you not remember how she tortured you? Or did you like it? Huh? Is that why you’ve been so distant lately?” Ron seethed, trying to charge at the witch.

“Ron! Just stop it!” Harry pleaded as he tried to help the aurors hold back the red head. 

“Hold him, right there.” Alex said icily. Alex rounded the table quicker than anyone realized. With his arms restrained, Alex walked into his personal space. She sneered at his presence and held herself straight. 

“Don’t you ever call her a bitch. You’re the bitch. She is a much bigger person than most of your lot. She took a chance to hear us out and look at the progress we are making. If I or Ms. Granger ever set eyes on your face again, it will be much too soon.” She said sternly and turned around. She heard him scoff at her back. 

“Enjoy fucking her, you fucking pure-blood dyke. She’s nothing anyway, just a sad sack of shit laying there, taking it.” Ron said with a smirk on his face. Alex turned back slowly, anger thinly restrained.

“Excuse me, Mr. Weasley?” Alex said lowly. Bellatrix whimpered slightly as she felt the anger in her Kitten. Ron smiled before he spit at her face. The next thing anyone heard was a high pitch scream. Alex had kneed him in the groin while throwing an elbow to his nose. She automatically pulled a knife out and held it dangerously close to his neck but before she could apply anymore pressure, she dropped to her knees. Her knife clattered to the floor, and she hissed as new tattoos formed. Commotion erupted. 

“Take him out and put him in a holding cell! I will deal with you later, Weasley.” Shacklebolt bellowed. 

“Ms. Lestrange! Are you okay?” Minerva yelled as she started to get up. Hermione had already dropped to the ground next to Alex who was soon pulled into Bellatrix’s arms. 

“Where are they, Kitten?” Bellatrix murmured. 

“My chest….argh...holy fuck shits…” Bellatrix quickly undid the buttons on Alex’s shirt, placing a cooling charm on her hands and placed them on top of the glowing swirls. Hermione locked eyes with Bellatrix before replicating the same charm and placed her hand on Alex’s back, moving it in small circles. 

“Um...may...may I ask, what’s going on?” Harry stuttered. 

“It’s an illegal curse. Every time Ms. Lestrange commits a crime, the curse reacts and etches a new tattoo. It is like being burned alive slowly, waiting for the new lines to settle. It was outlawed back in the early 1900s.” Hermione said quietly while looking at Harry. 

“They are using...ugh...a cooling charm. It still hurts like a bitch, but the cooling helps me.” Alexandra breathed deeply as she leaned her forehead against Bellatrix’s.

“Thank you Mistress” Alex said as she smiled. She reached back and grasped Hermione’s hand that was on her shoulder.

“And thank you, Ms. Granger.” Alex said quietly, accepting Hermione’s assistance to get up. She gave Hermione a friendly look as she cleared her throat. She buttoned up the rest of her shirt before turning to the Order members and nodded. Bellatrix handed her the knife from the floor and Alex put it back in its holster. 

“Now then. Let us continue. Thank you again, Ms. Granger. I barely know you but trust me, if he comes anywhere near you, do not hesitate to call. Men like him are filth.” Alex said and turned to walk back to her seat.    
  
“Thank you for defending me.” Hermione said lowly. She turned to Harry and gave a pointed glare.

“Hermione, I don’t know what happened to him. He has been acting strangely. When we found the Lestranges with the child, I never saw him react that way.” Harry turned his gaze onto Bellatrix. “When you surrendered, I thought it was a joke. Then you threw down your wands, I was shocked.” Harry looked at McGonagall, Shacklebolt and Hermione. 

“Ron gave the order to kill. He said it would give us a bigger promotion, we would be immortal if we killed the offspring of Voldemort. I-I tried to reason but once he started going on about evil and good and the fear of the child being just as bad...I raised my wand. I didn’t stop to think what I was doing until we both had our wands on the child. Then Bella---Madam Black threw herself in the path of us. I stopped. This was a mother protecting her child. It reminded me of my mother’s actions. But Ron, he just kept going! He sent a cutting curse to her and then...somehow….Rabastan had a portkey that we couldn’t follow or trace as did Rodolphus. That was when Ron destroyed the room. Then when we met Madam Black and Ms. Lestrange in the Three Broomsticks, she surrendered again.” Harry shook his head. He looked at Hermione, Bellatrix and Alex. 

“I’m so sorry” he croaked. Emotions overwhelmed him. “I wish I didn’t let him twist my head like that. We all suffered during the war and to see this person...who has haunted your dreams with their crimes, throwing herself to save her child? Taking away the scar she gave my best friend? Comforting another person? When did I become the person she used to be?” Harry moved forward, asking for permission with his eyes. 

“Bellatrix Black, I am deeply sorry for my actions in this house, against your persons, against your family and against your child. I am deeply sorry that I did not live up to the Auror code because of my personal thoughts. You have humbled me today after witnessing your own change and can only wish to earn your forgiveness.” He finished with his head bowed. 

Bellatrix listened to the man in front of her. This was the boy who took her Lord’s life. Who fired upon her child. She sighed, mixed emotions hurting her chest. She wrapped her arms around her own middle. 

“Mr. Potter, I struggle with your apology. In the last days of the war, I feared for my child’s life, which would make me akin to your own parents’ ideology. As you apologized, you claim that I have changed. That is all my daughter’s doing. I still have guilt, Potter. I threw the hex that made my cousin, your godfather, stumble to his death. I have personally harmed your family and friends. I cannot, in good faith, accept your apology without offering one of my own.” Bellatrix stuck her right hand out tentatively. Harry looked at her hand in shock, but quickly grasped it.

“I know our words will never heal the pain totally, but know this Mr. Potter. I intend to raise my daughter to the truth of both sides. I do not believe in the Dark Lord’s cause anymore and I haven’t since the day he tortured me in full view of our child.”

With a sigh, Bellatrix turned to Shacklebolt.

“Minister, I believe we are done with the good faith portion of today’s meeting.” Bellatrix squeezed Harry’s hand a final time and turned around to take her seat. Alex stood slowly to greet her, still feeling discomfort. Shacklebolt went to stand when Hermione yelled “Wait!”

As they took their seats, both women looked at the younger witch. 

“I have one more...a sign of good faith.” Shacklebolt signed for her to continue. 

“If it may please the Ladies of House Black and Lestrange, in honor of Ms. Lestrange’s defense and the additional apology from Madam Black, I wish to offer my assistance in finding a way to remove the curse off your body.” Hermione said as she look Alex in the eyes. 

Alex looked at her in shock. She knew Bellatrix was going to try and find a way. She quickly glanced at the Order members. The headmistress smirked, the minister smiled and Harry even gave a small grin. 

“We accept.” Bellatrix’s voice rang clear. Alex gazed at her mistress in shock. “She has access to Ministry files, and it will be quicker to work with Ms. Granger as well as my sister.” Alex smiled and whispered a thank you to Hermione. 

“I believe we are finished with signs of good faith. It is time for the Vow. Ms. Granger and Ms. Lestrange and Madam Black, please come forth.” The three women stood in front of the Minister. Bellatrix stood behind Alex as she reached out her right arm. Hermione’s hand clasped Alex’s, the new skin smooth against the raven bonds. The Minister ran his wand above the two women and initiated the spell. Magic flowed before the two women, Bellatrix fell slightly forward as the magic pulled at the ravens. 

“Do you, Hermione Granger consent to be the acting person of the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic as well as consent to this Vow today?”

“I do” Hermione said

“Do you, Alexandra Macmillan Lestange as acting person of both yourself and Bellatrix Black formerly Lestrange consent to this Vow today?”

“I do” Alex’s raspy voice spoke. 

“Alexandra, do you and Bellatrix vow to renounce the Dark Lord’s mission?”

“We do” The duo of women’s voices rang true. 

“Alexandra, do you and Bellatrix vow to raise the child to the truth?”

“We do”

“Alexandra, do you and Bellatrix vow to not use the child as a means to incite a revolution?”

“We do”

“Should either of you break these vows, you will be thrown into Azkaban without trial. You are vowing to live a life away from the public eye until your child is of age to receive her education. Should either of your fail in keeping your vows, your child will be placed in magical foster care under Hermione Granger. Do you both understand?”

“We do” A pulse of magic erupted. Shacklebolt turn his attention to Hermione, who kept her eyes locked on Alex’s. 

“Do you Hermione, acting on behalf of the Order and the Ministry, vow to allow Bellatrix and Alexandra and their family to live a normal life away from the public?”

“I do.”

“Will you allow them the chance to make amends and raise their daughter to the truth?”

“I do”

“As our vow keeper, will you vow to alert the Order and Ministry of any hint of a planned attack on this manor and the people who reside in it?”

“I do.”

“In the event that this Vow is broken, do you pledge on behalf of the Order and Ministry, to protect the women before you and their family by refusing a trial to the Order/Ministry member who makes any attempts on their lives?”

“I do.”   
  


“In the event the Lestranges and Blacks break their vow, will you accept Delphini Black as your ward until she is of age?”

“I do.” Another pulse of magic flowed and completed the bond and vow. 

“It is complete.” Shacklebolt announced solemnly. 

The two women remained locked, eyes fixated on the other. Alex pulled the girl close and leaned her forehead against hers. 

“Thank you for agreeing to the fostering part, I doubt we will ever need you to, but thank you.” 

Hermione nodded and stepped away. 

The floo activated again. Bellatrix’s posture tensed. 

“Mistress Lestrange, Lady Malfoy, Master Malfoy and the young Mistress Black are here.” Teeky informed the room.

“My  _ Delphi _ ” Bellatrix hoarsely whispered as she clutched at her chest. 

“Let them in, if that is okay Minister?” Alex asked feeling the overwhelming emotions from Bellatrix’s magic. He nodded. 

“I will no longer keep a mother and her child apart.” A few moments later, the young spitting image of Bellatrix Black came in, holding both her aunt and cousin’s hands. She cowered a bit between them but smiled when she saw Bellatrix. 

“MAMA!!!” The young girl shouted as she ripped her hands away and ran straight into Bellatrix’s arms. 

“My Delphi!” Bellatrix sobbed as she lowered herself to catch her daughter. She grabbed her close, placing kisses on the girl’s face. She fell to the ground, embracing her child, tears streaming down her face. Draco put an arm around his mother who may have shed a tear. Shacklebolt whispered to McGonagall and they stood up from their seats to give the family some privacy. Alex escorted the Order members towards the foyer, secretly wiping tears away from her face. 


	22. Reunions and Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end. There are about 3 or so chapters left. This chapter will plant the seed for the background Hermione/Narcissa relationship. I may revisit this story a little later to add a few "filler" scenes to explore their relationship. Who knows!

“Thank you for you for your time and efforts today.” Alex said distractedly, her head turning behind her toward the dining area. Shacklebolt smiled softly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“In the end, we were able to reunite a family, Ms. Lestrange. We will be in touch.” The Minister said as he stepped toward the fireplace but was called aside by Hermione. The Headmistress stepped forward and held her hand out to Alex. 

“Ms. Lestrange, I look forward to working with you.” McGonagall said with a slight smile. 

“Same here. I will owl you within the week.” Alex bowed her head in thanks and shook the older witch’s hand. Both the Minister and Headmistress disappeared in the fireplace. Finally, Alex was left alone with Hermione. Hermione looked around nervously. Alex cocked her head toward the library. 

“Fancy a drink?” Hermione looked relieved.   
“Yes. I had to ask Shacklebolt to give me a heads up when it would be okay to return to my flat.” Hermione said as she walked toward Alex. 

“You’re more than welcome to stay here. Perhaps we can talk more about this tattoo. I do appreciate your help with it.” She offered the younger witch her arm as she escorted her to Bellatrix’s library. After making sure Hermione was situated, she said she was going to check on Bellatrix and her daughter. 

Alex tentatively stepped into the dining area where the Malfoys and Bellatrix were gathered. She stayed by the door, but caught the eye of Bellatrix.

“Alexandra, come here” Bellatrix motioned with a large smile. Alex breathed in deeply and walked toward the family. 

“Ms. Granger is staying for the afternoon it seems. The Minister will let us know when it is safe for her to return.” Alex said as she walked toward the family. She turned her full attention to Bellatrix and the little girl in her lap. Bellatrix grinned warmly and whispered in Delphi’s ear.

“Delphi, my darling. This is Alexandra. She helped me get back to you.” The little girl who had similar features to Bellatrix looked intently Alex. It was an odd feeling being scrutinized by both mother and daughter with the similar eyes and facial movements. 

“She has drawings on her, Mama.” She said plainly. Bellatrix chuckled. 

“Yes she does. Aren’t they lovely?” Delphi smiled and nodded while giggling. 

“I have a dragon cousin!!” She shouted as she waved her hands. Alex smiled as she walked slowly towards the two witches. 

“I’m jealous! I never had a cousin!” Alex dropped to her knees in front of Bellatrix and her daughter. 

“Delphi, Alex will be living with us.” Bellatrix said softly.

“Is she a cousin too?” Delphi asked. Bellatrix shook her head. 

“No my little witch. She is Mama’s very, very special friend. She keeps me happy.” Bellatrix locked her eyes on Alex and gave her a warm smile. The girl looked confused for a second before giggling. 

“Okay!! Alex...Alex...a..drrr” She struggled with the name. Alex held her hand out to the girl.

“You can call me Lexie.” The young girl smiled and screamed “LEXIE!!!” and everyone chuckled.

“You sound funny.” Delphi blurted out before launching into a fit of giggles. The older witches and wizard chuckled. Alex smiled at the girl who was quickly winning her heart. 

“Yes, I guess I do...but you sound funny too!” Alex said. Delphi smiled and launched herself into Alex’s space. Alex was still as a stone as her arms automatically hugged the little witch. 

“Thank you, Lexie. For my Mama.” With tears blurring her vision, Alex nodded and held the girl tighter. She was too young to thank someone for something like that. So Alex held the girl like she was holding her younger self. 

“Always. You and your mother will always be safe now. You have your aunt, your dragon cousin and me, little one.” Alex was amazed at how easily the term of endearment that was normally reserved for her own self came out. She felt Bellatrix engulf them both in her arms, her scent soothing them. Sniffing and clearing her throat, she pulled from the embrace. 

“Mis---Bellatrix, I am going to have a drink with Ms. Granger while she waits. I will see you at dinner, I know you both have much to catch up on.” Bellatrix nodded her appreciation and kissed her.    
  


“I will see you later, Kitten.” She whispered. 

“I’ll join you, Alexandra.” Narcissa said and looked at Draco. He shook his head. 

“I have a meeting mother, but perhaps another time? I’m Draco Malfoy, by the way. I know we have been thrown into this quickly. Thank you again for all you have done for my family.” The blonde man held his hand out to Alex. 

“Alexandra Macmillan Lestrange. And please, no need to thank me. I’m home now. We are all home and safe.” Alex said as she shook his hand. 

“I believe we will be getting to know each other well in the coming months.” He said with a grin. Alex grinned back and nodded as she watched him depart. 

“We’ll be in the library, Bellatrix.” Alex said over her shoulder. She offered her arm and escorted Narcissa to the library.

***

The three women sat comfortably in the leather couches, asking questions about the others. They had switched to tea after they each had two glasses of firewhiskey. The Minister had long ago sent a note to Hermione, but she said she felt too emotional to leave the comfort of the library and the company of Narcissa and Alex. 

“This has to be one of the most bizarre days I have ever had, which is saying something.” Hermione confessed as she sipped her tea. She was slouched on the couch next to Alex, having thrown caution to the wind. She was too tired for sitting properly. . 

“I must agree with you, Ms. Granger” Narcissa sat prim and proper in a reading chair, but her face showed her exhaustion. They both looked at Alex who merely shrugged. 

“Eh, I had my share. This is actually quite tame.” Alex said with a smirk. Both women chuckled. 

“Alexandra, I am still waiting for the story of how you and my sister came to this arrangement.” Narcissa said with an answering smirk. Alex chuckled. 

“There really isn’t a story, Lady Malfoy. Apparently I was to be her student years ago but when they bound my magic, they bound any travel within the states through magic. I never made it here. The rest of the story is pretty simple. She felt my magic and was drawn to it as was I.” Alex paused and took a sip of her tea. 

“When Bellatrix freed me from the bind, we had an interesting few moments of entering each other’s minds but because of that we were able to realize our attraction and draw to each other. Bonding the way we did, I have never felt stronger or more complete in my entire life.” Alex said honestly. Narcissa smiled softly. 

“Forgive me if this is an intrusion, but the books about Mistress/Master Bondings mention a certain type of...intimate relations.” Hermione said with a slight blush. Alex grinned. 

“If you are referring to the BDSM lifestyle, then yes, your research is correct. We have engaged in play.” Alex said with a smile. Hermione leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and face in her hands. .

“Fascinating…” Hermione muttered as she gazed at the floor. Narcissa looked on, curious. 

“The exchange of power and the trust it takes. It’s all truly fascinating.” Hermione confessed to the two older witches. She curled into herself again as she fell back into the couch. Alex put a hand on Hermione’s shoulder.

“Ms. Granger, what you must be feeling is a true violation of your own trust.” Hermione simply nodded, allowing a tear to be shed. 

“We were so young. Used by older men who had no interest in our lives. We were always told we were better, I apologize Lady Malfoy. But we were twisted into the belief. The things we all did, we killed, tortured and controlled others. What Madam Black said was right, we were just pawns. Then...Ron just seemed like the next logical step, but I never felt whole. I have done what has been expected of me for years.” Hermione said with a long sigh as she rested her head back against the couch. 

“Oddly enough, Ms. Granger, we share similar feelings. I was expected to serve my husband and stay by his side. The only time I felt truly in my power is when I lied to Him about Mr. Potter. Watching Bella lose it and tortured...and hearing her plans to run afterwards…” Narcissa looked away. The trio sat in silence until the clock chimed. 

Narcissa stood. “Well then, I do believe it is best for me to take leave. I know Draco will be dining with his colleagues tonight….” Narcissa trailed off as she stared at the wall. She turned toward Hermione. 

“Ms. Granger, would you like me to accompany you to your flat and double check the wards? I have a few I can show you and place for extra protection. There is a reason why Bella sent me Delphi after all.” Narcissa looked at the girl, unsure. The afternoon has revealed the similarities between the former enemies. Hermione’s tense shoulders dropped as she smiled. 

“That would be lovely. actually. I could throw something together if you do not wish to eat alone, Lady Malfoy.” Hermione suggested. Alex smirked to herself, watching the two interact and stood up.

“Let me walk you both to the fireplace then. Ms. Granger, I will owl you soon and we can start on the research for this cure. Again, I appreciate your help.” Alex said sincerely. She escorted the two women. Narcissa opened her arms and embraced the younger witch.

“Please let me know if you or Bella need anything in the coming days.” Alex nodded her thanks and hugged the woman tight. Then Alex turned to Hermione who held her hand out. Alex grinned and knocked the hand away, and instead, pulled the girl into a warm embrace. Feeling the girl relax made her happy. 

“Until next time ladies.” Alex waved and the two women disappeared in the flames. She stared into the fireplace a moment longer, allowing the full weight of the day to settle. Letting out a groan she centered herself to find Bellatrix’s magic. 

It lead her to Bellatrix’s bedroom. Quietly she let herself in, admiring the ornate room. Mother and daughter were curled up in the middle of the large bed. Alex smiled at the sight, her heart tugging at the happiness she felt. They had really done it. She had helped Bellatrix get home safe, reunited her with her family and managed to start the process of claiming her House name and home. 

“Hello Kitten.” Bellatrix murmured. Alex walked quietly, not wanting to disturb the young child. Bellatrix moved slightly to allow room for Alex to sit next to her. As Alex sat, the configuration of the three of them was not lost on her. She recalled the memory of her and her parents on the night of her birth. Wrapping an arm around Bellatrix, she kissed her deeply.    
  


“Are you hungry, Mistress?” Alex asked when she pulled away. Bellatrix nodded. 

“I can send for a house elf. What would you like?” Alex said as she got up to get an elf.

“Pizza.” Bellatrix said as she smiled. Alex laughed quietly. 

“Then you shall have pizza.” 

They woke Delphi and she was able to experience the wonder of the muggle food known as pizza and was sworn to secrecy to not tell her Aunt Cissa. Once dinner was finished, Delphi fell back asleep in the bed. Bellatrix and Alex sat in each other’s embrace watching the girl. 

“She will sleep here with us until she is ready to be alone.” Bellatrix said quietly and Alex nodded in complete understanding. 

“She is more beautiful than I had imagined. I never thought I’d take to another human other than you, but all I want to do is protect her. I want to shield her just a little more from this stupid world, let her have a childhood that I wasn’t allowed to have.” Alex whispered to Bellatrix. Turning in the younger witch’s arm, Bellatrix kissed her deeply, tangling her hands softly in Alex’s hair. 

“You keep reminding me how great of a decision it was to make you  _ mine.”  _ Bellatrix said lowly. The girl’s submission and protectiveness aroused her again. Alex could feel the warring emotions. 

“It’s okay Mistress. We will find time to be together, but let us enjoy this moment as a family, if you like to call us that.” Alex said. 

“You are too good to me, to us.” Bellatrix said as she laid down next to her daughter. Alex followed and held the older woman. Before sleep could claim her, Alex chuckled.

“What is it, Kitten?” Bellatrix whispered. 

“It’s strange, but I think your sister and Ms. Granger may be getting close in the future.” Alex smirked into Bellatrix’s neck as she kissed it. Feeling the rumble of laughter in Bellatrix’s body, Alex laughed with her.

“Now, that I didn't see coming.” Bellatrix said after they settled. The two smiled and snuggled closer. They were finally all together and safe and nothing could rip that away from the small Black-Lestrange family that night. 


	23. To Remove a Curse

It was about a month later when the women were able to find something promising to remove the cursed magic from Alex. Between eagerness and budding relationships, it found Narcissa, Hermione, Bellatrix, Alex and Delphi sitting together in the library. 

“Are you sure this is  _ the  _ spell to remove the curse?” Bellatrix asked quietly, bouncing her daughter on her lap. Hermione was struck dumb at the sight. She had been witnessing many strange moments since she was brought into this situation. She shook her head and cleared her throat

“Yes...sorry, Yes Lady Black. We would have to access the first tattoo and work through removing the curse. It will hurt, Ms. Lestrange. Probably worse than any time before. I believe though, with Madam Black, it will be fully removed.”

“Ms. Granger, this may require another witch to perform. I am still recovering from...injury” She glanced at the young witch who nodded with a grim look.

“If you will grant me permission, I would be honored to work as your second in this spell.” Hermione said as she looked Bellatrix in the eye. Narcissa smiled warmly at the younger girl. Bellatrix noticed with a smirk. 

“Cissa, you’re drooling.” Bellatrix whispered. “Cissy, perhaps you can assist us with the aftermath of the ritual. I’m sure Alexandra will need several potions.” 

“I thought the same. Lady Malfoy, would it be impeding on your time to garner a few potions? I’d imagine with the amount of pain Ms. Lestrange will be in, we may be faced with a loss of consciousness, not to mention any damage of the magic inside the marks.” Although, the words were serious, Hermione’s entire face changed when she addressed Narcissa. 

“Of course not, Ms. Granger. Alexandra is family now and I will do what I can to help. We could go over some of my potion books later? We could go to that little pub you enjoy…” Narcissa suggested. Bellatrix and Alex rolled their eyes and giggled. 

“Oh hush.” Narcissa huffed, but smiled at Hermione who was blushing. Choosing to ignore the elephant in the room, Hermione cleared her throat. 

“Right. We will need to restrain you, Ms. Lestrange. Magically” Hermione said quietly. Alex froze at the mention. 

“They restrained me when they did it. While I’m not opposed to.... _ certain situations _ of magical binding...if it is no trouble to request…” Alex started but glanced as Delphi. Bellatrix nodded and stood up with her daughter. 

“I will find Draco to watch his cousin for a few minutes.” The dark witch babbled as she took her daughter to go play with her “Dragon Cousin” promising that if Delphi behaved that she would get to fly on his back. 

“I never thought I’d see Bellatrix as a mother.” Narcissa said with a grin.

“I never thought I’d see Bellatrix as a normal person….” Hermione smiled before she realized what she had said aloud…”I mean...my apologies” Hermione growled at herself and looked down. Narcissa chuckled and patted the girl on the shoulder.

“No apology is required. Especially given your history with my sister.” The clicking of Bellatrix’s heels alerted the women to her presence. She gracefully walked past the awfully close Hermione and Narcissa on the couch and stopped in front of Alex’s chair. 

“Now...my dear Kitten, what is it you require?” She said as she knelt in front of Alex. 

“If it wouldn’t anger you, Mistress, you may bind me magically, but I prefer if I had human touch on my wrists. I fear the magical binding in tandem with the burning sensation will affect me greatly. Perhaps, Lady Malfoy you take one wrist and you and Ms. Granger can alternate as you do the spell?” 

“Will this make you feel safer?” Bellatrix asked seriously.

“Yes. As I stated before, I enjoy magical binding in the right situation, even then as you know, I prefer a physical bind rather than invisible. I have allowed Ms. Granger to touch my tattoos once, and getting to know her this month, I trust her. Narcissa is your sister, and who else besides you but your sister can I trust? And of course you my mistress. I am familiar with your magic, perhaps bind me with yours and have Ms. Granger start the ritual and you finish?” Alex said. 

“Then that’s what we shall do.” Bellatrix said softly as she kissed Alex gently. 

“Thank you.” Alex said sincerely. 

“When would you prefer to do this, Ms. Lestrange.” Hermione asked. 

“As soon as possible. I don’t intend committing any sort of crimes, but the sooner we can do this, the more at ease I will feel walking in public.”

“Then, Lady Malfoy, if we research later, how soon can you produce the potions?” Hermione asked. 

“I can have them done by late tonight, perhaps early evening if you wish to assist? Perhaps, we can do the ritual tomorrow morning? We can breakfast here and Draco can bring Delphi to Malfoy Manor. I have a strong feeling that this will preoccupy us the majority of tomorrow.”

“Then I shall have the elves prepare us a good dinner after the ritual tomorrow.” Alex concluded. 

“Then we are agreed. Tomorrow.” Bellatrix nodded.

“One last question, Ms. Lestrange, if I may?” Hermione asked. 

“Yes?” Alex responded.

“Where is the origin of the tattoo?” Alex felt the three pairs of eyes on her as she tried to quell a dark smirk. 

“Why Ms. Granger, that would be on my right ass cheek.” A round of ‘Merciful Merlin’ and a ‘For Fuck’s sake’ came from the three women. 

“The guards were cruel upon my release. I did not know of my heritage when I entered jail but apparently my records held all that information. The Dark Lord had just fallen and they assumed, correctly while we are at it, that I would be in for a life of crime. It was humiliating to be marched into the search room, stripped of my clothes and bound down by their collective magics. It probably lasted a few minutes but it was seared into my brain. When my foster father found out, he was livid. We spent a majority of the following few years exacting revenge.” 

“Very well then, as I said before, that is where we must begin the ritual.”

“Will the ritual remove the tattoos or just the magic inside them?” Alex asked. Hermione frowned as she looked at the other witch.

“Unfortunately, the marks will stay but will no longer grow. I fear this may be a similar case to…” Hermione glanced at Bellatrix “a similar case to my own scar. The owner of the invasive magic is the only one who can remove it. And if I can assume correctly, the guard is deceased?” 

Alex nodded. She looked at Bellatrix.

“Kitten, as long as we can expel the curse, I am fine with your marks. As much as it was cruel, they made you who you are today.”

“If I may, I agree with Lady Black. There shouldn’t be shame. It was your past and look at your present. Perhaps one day, if it really does upset you, I, Lady Malfoy or Madam Black may stumble upon magic to rid them, if you so choose.” Hermione said as she absently rubbed her forearm where the former scar was. She managed a quick glance at the dark witch who shared a sad grin. 

“Now then, I believe we have some work to do, Ms. Granger?” Narcissa said as she stood up and offered her arm to the younger witch. Hermione smiled and nodded. 

“Yes, may I just have a moment with Ms. Lestrange?” Hermione looked at both of the Black sisters. 

“Very well, we will meet you at the fireplace.” Bellatrix said as she placed a kiss on Alex’s head. 

The two younger witches waited until the sisters left. Hermione turned to Alex with a grim look on her face. 

“Narcissa is telling Bellatrix exactly what I am telling you.” Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“What is it?” Alex asked with a furrowed brow. Hermione sighed and gathered her thoughts. 

“This is the  _ only _ spell we have found that can work with the vast amount of cursed magic on your body. Even so, the success rates for someone with the same amount of tattoos is slim.” 

Alex paled. She sat on the leather couch. 

“So it’s either live the rest of my life waiting for the magic to slowly burn me to death or possibly die trying to rid myself of it?” Alex asked stoically. Hermione nodded weakly. 

“The one case that Nar-- Lady Malfoy and I found that resembles your case was successful…” Hermione trailed. Alex nodded for her to continue. 

“But he went mad with pain. He died months later from mental instability caused by the constant feeling of being burnt alive. He killed himself.” Hermione sat next to the other witch. Alex stared at the wardrobe, processing the thoughts. 

“Well then. This spell has never met me.” Alex said with a determined look on her face. She stood up and addressed Hermione. 

“He probably was an ordinary wizard. Ms. Granger, I am  _ no _ ordinary witch. I am Alexandra Macmillan Lestrange, bonded to Bellatrix Black. Her magic runs through me.” Alex said with a small smile. Hermione nodded with a grin. 

“Bellatrix’s magic can support your own as we do the ritual. You may be the only witch that can survive this ritual fully intact!” Hermione stood up. 

“I don’t take this lightly, I know the risks of tomorrow. But, I have the support of Bellatrix as well as you and Narcissa. Together, we may be able to do this successfully. We have to. It’s my only chance.” Alex said determinedly. 

***

Alex was on her knees, mouth attached to Bellatrix’s pussy. Her arms were tightly bound behind her back in a beautiful design of dark green and silver rope, warm with Bellatrix’s magic. Bellatrix was leaning against the spanking horse, both hands tangled in the younger girl’s hair. 

“Yes, Kitten. So good.” Bellatrix moaned, her eyes closed and her head tilted back. She was glad that Narcissa and Hermione were set to stay in the guest rooms after they made the necessary potions. Delphi no longer slept in Bellatrix’s bed, but the dark witch was thankful for her sister’s presence in the manor that night. She had an overwhelming desire to claim her witch. What Narcissa said their research notes, about the potential harm that could be done to Alexandra, Bellatrix's need to feel close to Alexandra was enormous. Bellatrix had also sensed her witch’s need and desire. They waited until Narcissa and Hermione returned from their dinner and put Delphi to bed before silently entering the dungeon. 

Bellatrix didn’t focus on punishments. She focused on the reality that this night could be their last, causing an unfamiliar emotion to bubble in her chest. Perhaps it was fear or dare she say...love? Bellatrix pushed the thought out of her head as she focused on the impending orgasm that Alex was stroking her to. 

“Oh fuck Alexandra!” Bellatrix yelled as she stiffened in pleasure. Alex softly licked her lover through the shocks, smiling. She had felt Bellatrix’s warring emotions just as Bellatrix felt hers. 

“Stand up, Kitten.” Bellatrix ordered and promptly bent the witch over the spanking bench. She gathered up the girl’s long hair and tugged it tight. She bit Alex’s pulse point, causing Alex to arch her back. Breathing with the girl, Bellatrix swiftly entered Alex with two fingers from behind, setting a demanding pace. 

“Oh, shit...fuck me, Mistress.” Alex moaned. With her arms behind her, there was no way to muffle her grunts and moans, pleasing Bellatrix’s ears. 

“I love the way you fucking sound, little witch. You hear that? You hear how much you want me?” The audible noise from between Alex’s legs should’ve made her blush, but instead it turned her on more. 

“Fuck, yes Mistress.” Alex groaned.    
  


“Who does this to you?” Bellatrix whispered in her ear. 

“You do, Mistress” Alex sighed, connecting her cheek to Bellatrix’s. Humming with content, Bellatrix added another finger. 

“Who do you belong to?” Bellatrix asked, moaning as her own clit rubbed against Alex’s tattooed ass cheek. 

“You do!” Alex sighed loudly. Her orgasm was approaching, her moans became louder. Bellatrix picked up her pace and added a fourth finger, earning her a tight yelp. 

“Who owns you?” Bellatrix was mad with want and desire. 

“YOU BELLA! OH MY...FUCK...I’M YOURS, COMPLETELY!” Alex screamed as she came hard around Bellatrix’s fingers. Bellatrix was triggered into another small orgasm, the two panting as they recovered. Alex was overcome with emotion from both her own body and Bellatrix’s that she started crying. 

Alarmed, Bellatrix wordlessly removed the ropes and spun the girl around. 

“Alex? What’s wrong, little one?” Bellatrix asked, frightened that she hurt the girl. Alex launched herself into Bellatrix’s arms, grabbing the woman in a tight embrace as she sobbed into the older woman’s neck. Bellatrix could only whisper soothing words and stroke the girl’s hair. Minutes passed before Bellatrix could manage to get them to the bed. Bellatrix thanked her intuition to have everything set up for aftercare before they started. 

“I don’t want to leave you.” Alex muttered. Shocked, Bellatrix could only look at the girl.

“We both know, I could…” Alex started to speak but was stopped by Bellatrix. 

“Stop it, Kitten. We are NOT talking about that. Not going to happen.” Bellatrix vehemently shook her head. Alex grabbed Bellatrix’s arms. 

“Look at me, Bellatrix.” Alex practically shouted. She had the attention of the dark witch. “I could die tomorrow. No, stop it. We need to talk about this. While I have trust in all of you, it is potentially a real outcome. I just wanted to tell you…”

“Alex, no. Do not say what you are going to say!” Bellatrix shouted. She sprung from the bed and hugged herself. “I cannot and will not live with myself if you say what you are going to say and you do not make it.” Bellatrix sobbed. 

“So you expect me to not say it with the extremely real chance that you may never hear it?” Alex said angrily. 

“No! I expect you to say it after we do the ritual and you are fine! I expect you to say it to me every night after. I expect you to say to both me and Delphi. To Narcissa, Draco, hell even to your best friend Granger! But please, for the love of all things holy in this fucked up world, do NOT say it. Please! I beg you…” Bellatrix faltered. She knelt back down onto the bed and grabbed Alex in a hug. “Just please, you know I do. I know you can feel it and it fucking scares me. I need you to be okay tomorrow, and I need you to tell me after the ritual tomorrow. I will not lose the person I…” Bellatrix stopped herself but allowed her magic tell it for her. Alex nodded with tears in her eyes. 

“I-I understand. I’m just….” Alex sighed. 

“Scared. I know. Me too.” Bellatrix confessed. “We should clean up and go to bed in our room in case Delphi needs us.” Alex nodded. Bellatrix took a breath and went to stand when Alex pulled her back down on the bed and kissed her with everything she had. They stayed like that, trying to find solace and relief in each other before the uncertainty of the next day.


	24. The Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The (Le)Strange Journey is nearing its end. Just chapter and a epilogue to follow. Thank you to all who read this and left kudos. I appreciate all the love! This was my first foray in publishing fanfiction and a way to work around writer's block. Keep an eye out for some of my other stories!

Breakfast was a quiet affair complete with child squeals and chatter interspersed. Alex sat at the end of her dining table, dressed in a dark green silk shirt, black trousers and black vest. While she looked put together, she merely frowned during the entire meal.

“Kitten, you must eat something. A piece of fruit if anything.” Bellatrix whispered to Alex as she dragged her attention away from her daughter who insisted on wearing the jam on her shirt. Alex squeezed Bellatrix’s hand in reassurance and took an apple. She stayed that way in her chair, content to watch her guests. Every so often Delphi would ask a question and Alex would brighten and respond. The sight of her lover and daughter interacting filled the void of Bellatrix’s soul, resolving to keep the feeling everyday. 

Shortly after, Draco Malfoy stepped into the dining room.

“Dracco!!!” The little girl flung herself out of the chair and ran into the arms of her older cousin. 

“Delphi! Are you ready for a lot of fun today?” The dark hair girl nodded vigorously. 

“Ladies” Draco bowed his head.  
“Draco, thank you for taking her today. We will send for you to hopefully join us for dinner.” Narcissa said as she got up to kiss her son’s head.

“We shall wait for your word then. Auntie Bella, Alexandra I hope all goes well. Granger, good luck as well.” He said with a smirk. She smirked back. 

“I think you may need it more, Delphi looks like she is about to combust with energy.” Hermione chuckled. 

“I gave her a lot of sugar.” Bellatrix said. Draco looked shocked.

“That’s supposed to be my job, Auntie!” The table chuckled. With a sigh, Draco bowed his head and took the little girl who bid everyone farewell. Once they heard the sounds of the floo network, they all got up. 

Alex and Bellatrix had settled on the dungeon. It had all the binding equipment needed as well as the aftercare area. Bellatrix also removed the silencing ward on the area, in case she needed help after the ritual. Bellatrix chose the St. Andrew’s cross with the soft leather cuffs which she would bolster with her magic. Checking the restraints, Bellatrix and Alex snuck a glance at the muggle born witch. She stared at the cross, and licked her dry lips. Grinning ferally, Bellatrix leaned into Alex’s ear, “It seems that we have awoken some secret desire in that one over there”

“Perhaps. Do you think she is imagining herself on it or your lovely sister?” Alex smirked at the scoff from Bellatrix. 

“What are you two whispering about?” Narcissa came up to the other side of Alex. The two directed their eyes at the brunette witch, whose breathing picked up. 

“She was going to be corrupted one way or another, I suppose.” Narcissa watched with thinly veiled desire. Feeling eyes on her, Hermione cleared her throat. 

“I was admiring the grain on...that padding.” Hermione said lamely, her eyes catching the dark ones of Narcissa. She shook her head. Alex came up behind her and put an arm around the girl’s shoulder. 

“No need to lie here Ms. Granger. We are all sexual creatures.” Alex said. Hermione blushed and shook her head. 

“How can I not be curious?” Hermione whispered as she quickly directed her gaze at the blonde witch who was whispering to Bellatrix. 

“It’s completely normal. If you ever want to grab a beer and talk about it, I can most certainly do that.” Alex said kindly. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist to give her a quick hug. 

“That would be extremely helpful.” Hermione confessed as she bit her lip, once again sparing a glance at the youngest Black sister. 

“Let’s start the ritual.” Bellatrix changed the subject. Narcissa laid out the potions in the order she would need to administer them. Bellatrix held Alex closer to her.

“It will be over soon, my Kitten.” She kissed the younger witch deeply. With a small smile, Alex left the embrace and took off her vest and placed it on the table. Next was the leather harness, carefully laid next to the vest. She quickly unbuttoned her shirt, followed by removing her thigh knife holster. Boots were next and finally her trousers. She stood in front of the three women only in her underpants and the wrap around her chest. 

“Ms. Lestrange, you will have to remove your underwear since that is where we need to begin.” Hermione said regretfully.

“Then in that case, you must to refer to me as Alex or Alexandra from now on, Ms. Granger.” 

“Only if you call me Hermione.” She smiled back. Taking her place in front of the cross, she stripped down the underwear. She took a deep breath and looked at Bellatrix. She placed her hands into the cuffs. Bellatrix and Narcissa buckled the girl’s wrists securely, causing a slight uptick in her breathing. Both Black sisters dropped to the floor and bound the girl’s ankles. She tugged on the restraints, satisfied with the feel. 

“Ms. Granger, you may take my spot now.” The brunette witch stood to the right of Alex. With a reassuring smile, Hermione nodded to Bellatrix. Narcissa and Hermione grasped Alex’s wrists softly, Narcissa cooing words of comfort as Hermione gasps at the softness of the leather. Bellatrix pressed her body into Alex’s back and tipped her head to the side. 

“I love you Alexandra” and kissed the girl deeply before pulling away and casting the immobilization spell. Alex was still reeling from Bellatrix’s proclamation of love, felt the warm magic of her dark lover. She sighed blissfully, grounded by the two set of hands. Each woman offered one hand to grasp and the other rested lightly on the ravens. Bellatrix had told both women that light stroking would calm the girl down. 

“Are you okay, my love?” Bellatrix huskily said. 

“Yes, Mistress.” Alex said quietly. Bellatrix holstered her wand and came behind Hermione. They moved in tandem, Hermione releasing her grasp on the girl. She brushed against Bellatrix with a slight shudder which earned a deep chuckle from both Black sisters. 

“Shut it you two, who wouldn’t be affected by this!” Hermione said with no bite in her tone. She took a deep breath and centered herself. To further assure the girl was in safe hands, they all agreed that Hermione would remain close to the bound girl and have a hand on her to help calm her. Locating the first tattoo was not hard. It was the oldest and most faded of them. It sat at the top of the cheek, right under Alex’s hip.   
“Alex, I’m going to touch you now.” Hermione announced. Instead of poking the old tattoo she ran her hand from Alex’s right shoulder and lightly caressed the path to the tattoo. Alex appreciated the gesture, she wasn’t sure she could contain herself if Hermione had directly touched the butt tattoo. 

With her hand stroking the skin above the tattoo, Hermione set her wand a few inches away from it. She started the chant. A pulse of energy hit all four women and Alex howled. She seized up her muscles, grasping the Black sisters’ hands hard. The magic leaked out of the marks down her leg. As the magic drained, the pain lessened with only a moment’s reprieve before Hermione would attempt the next tattoo which caused Alex to renew her howling She shook as tears coated her face, gasping for air between yells. Her body heated up, sweat drenched her body. The pure despair in her howls brought tears to all three women’s eyes, who could only stroke her bands as the only source of comfort. Bellatrix chanted her love into Alex’s ear as Narcissa stroked the ravens in a motherly way. Narcissa caught Bellatrix’s eyes and felt for her older sister. It was like watching a heart literally breaking in front of you. Hermione finished the bottom half of the tattoos, kneeling on the floor, one hand anchoring herself against Alex’s left leg. She choked back a sob and stood up. She sought out Bellatrix’s eyes to trade places. Bellatrix shakily removed her hands from her lover and allowed Hermione to grasp Alex’s weakening grip. Crying herself, Hermione grabbed Alex’s hands, whispering “I’m sorry” over and over.

“I’m going to touch you now, Alex.” Bellatrix whispered but she wasn’t sure Alex could understand. She watched as the girl shook, felt the tremors under clammy skin. With a pained cry, Bellatrix painfully mutter the spell and a fresh agonizing howl erupted from Alex’s chest. Unable to bear it, Bellatrix rushed forward, wrapping her free arm around Alex’s waist. She continued the ritual with each tattoo, muttering the spell against Alex’s neck, her own tears mingling with Alex’s. 

Alex had never felt pain like that before. It was what she could imagine being Crucio’d would feel like. Bellatrix held the girl tightly as she drained the dark magic from the marks. Alex’s cries had tamed to whimpers as her voice had been lost half way through. She had started taking heaving breaths. 

“Bella, she’s going down.” Narcissa whispered. 

“It’s ok love, let go. We have you.” Bellatrix whispered in Alex’s ear. The last thing Alex felt was Bellatrix’s lips on her neck and the soothing fingers on her ravens before allowing her head to loll backwards onto Bellatrix. Narcissa kept a tight watch on Alex’s pulse as Bellatrix finished the ritual. Once the magic left the marks surrounding Alex’s neck and ears, a new wave of energy pulsed through them. Bellatrix dropped her wand to the table after she unbound her unconscious lover. Alex’s body dropped like dead weight into Bellatrix’s fatigued form. 

“Take her to the bed.” Narcissa said urgently as Hermione lifted up Alex’s legs and assisted Bellatrix. Laying the girl down, Bellatrix put a sheet over her bottom half and sat behind the girl, keeping her slightly upright. Narcissa poured a potion down the girl’s throat. 

“This is a sleeping draught. It will help balance the disharmony going on inside.” From there, Narcissa took some cream and rubbed the marks down. When she got to the girl’s waist, Bellatrix took over the process. She refused to allow either woman to touch her witch further. Narcissa administered an anti-infection potion as a precaution. Alex’s internal temperature rose with the ritual and they weren’t sure it would lead to a weakened immune system. When all the potions were used, Narcissa took Hermione by the arm, gently. The brunette witch looked back at Bellatrix cradling the sleeping girl.

“Did we cause as much pain as they did to her?” Hermione asked quietly. Alex’s screams of pain made her relive her worst moments, but instead of fearing the Black sisters, she feared herself for causing the pain. 

“Hermione, we did what we had to do. We released her from many more years of pain. You did well here. She will be fine when she wakes. Come, let us go to the library and speak over wine or firewhiskey. Your nerves are shaken.” Narcissa guided Hermione out of the wardrobe. 

“Thank you, Narcissa. They are shaken, not because of my own past, but because I felt the cruelty done to her. I was shaken because it affected your sister so much, I never thought…” 

“I know. We all thought things would be different concerning Bellatrix. Come along now, pet” Narcissa said quietly with a smile as she wrapped an arm around the brunette’s shoulders

***

Bellatrix cradled the sleeping body of Alex. She whispered words of love and praise at what a good little kitten she was. Bellatrix had only been scared a few times in her life. The first time she was punished, her first experience with a dementor, the night she gave Hermione her scar and the day she nearly lost her child to Potter and Weasley. Today’s ritual was added to that list. The pain in Alex’s cries resonated in all the women. If Alex hadn’t already killed the guards, Bellatrix would have gone after them in a heartbeat. She looked down Alex’s body, the tattoos glistened with the cream that Narcissa made. Alex’s face was stained with her tears and sweat, and some blood from where Alex bit her lip open. Wandlessly, Bellatrix summoned a washcloth and water and wiped away the remains of the ritual. She held the girl close to her body and whispered more lifetime vows to the girl. 

A few hours later, Alex started to wake. Bellatrix had been staring at the door as she kept Alex close to her when she felt the girl stirring. Alex smelled Bellatrix’s scent and sighed before her mind reminded her of what happened. Stunned into paralyzing fear, Alex shot up and screamed. Bellatrix tried to grab the girl close, but was met with resistance. Bellatrix tried to calm the thrashing girl. 

“Alex, love. It’s Bellatrix. Shh, darling. It’s over...it’s over.” Alex continued to scream when Bellatrix pulled her to her front and kissed her neck. Like fog dissipating, Alex’s screams and cries died. Feet firmly on the ground, Alex was hunched over, head in her hands, breathing heavily with Bellatrix practically wrapped around her. A house elf appeared. 

“Mistress, the Lady Malfoy asks if you require her assistance?” the nervous elf hopped between feet. Apparently Bellatrix forgot about removing the soundproof charm the room and girl’s screams carried into the library. Bellatrix went to respond but Alex intervened. 

“No, tell her to remain where she is. We are okay.” Alex hoarsely muttered. Once the elf disappeared, Alex turned into Bellatrix’s arms. 

“I thought I was burning alive.” She said.  
“You are safe now. The magic is gone from the tattoos. It took a few hours but we were able to get it out.” 

“Thank you.” Alex said, her chapped lips seeking Bellatrix’s who received the kiss gladly. A feeling of calm surged through Alex quickly followed by an overwhelming feeling of lust. She wanted Bellatrix. She pushed Bellatrix down onto the bed and covered her body with her own, her kisses increasing in strength. She let herself get lost in the desire for the older witch, roaming her hands across Bellatrix’s body as they never had before. 

“Alex, darling….we have time for this later…” Bellatrix’s voice gasped when Alex bite her neck. 

“I have to have you, I can’t explain it… I need all of you….Bella” Alex loved saying her Mistress’s nickname. Bellatrix sucked in air and her pupils dilated. Hearing her name from Alex’s mouth had recently became one of her favorite sounds. Alex found Bellatrix’s wand and rid Bellatrix of her clothes. Wasting no time, she attacked Bellatrix’s chest, grabbing the woman’s thighs to pull around her waist. 

“Look at me Bella…” She took Bellatrix’s arms and fit them around her neck. She rutted her own hips into Bella’s center and was met with a moan and Bellatrix’s head thrown back. Alex groaned and closed her eyes as she felt the seeping wetness from Bellatrix coat her own center. She rutted over and over, Bellatrix’s cries escalating higher. Bellatrix could feel her insides clenching around air and softly whimpered “More”. 

Alex chuckled and slotted her hand between them and entered Bellatrix with two fingers. 

“Fuck” Bellatrix arched her back. She dragged her nails down the younger witch’s back , moaning her name. Alex added a third finger, keening at the tight feel of the witch underneath her. Leaning towards Bellatrix’s ear she hotly whispered “You feel so good. So tight, so hot, so wet. Is this for me, my love? My Bella?” 

“YES” Bellatrix screamed as Alex pumped her hand faster. She felt the tight walls clench harder, her name being chanted interspersed with “fucks” and “yes”. Pressed close to Bellatrix’s body, she thumbed her clit once, twice and on the third go, liquid heat shot up her arm. Bellatrix let out a loud moan and fell bonelessly to the bed. Slowing her pumping, Alex kissed her way down the sweating body of Bellatrix and removed her hand. She licked her way up Bellatrix’s slit, mouth salivating at the dark taste. Bellatrix shot up, her thighs wide open for the girl to work. One hand supporting her weight behind her and a hand thrown into the long dark hair of Alex. “Fuck!” Bellatrix canted her hips hard into Alex’s face. Sucking on her clit, she heard the rising breathing of the woman above her and inserted two fingers. Bobbing her head in time, Bellatrix let out a wail. Through her hooded eyes, she watched as the tattooed shoulder of Alex’s flexed. 

“Fuck, Kitten….yes….don’t you fucking stop….or else...I will…” Bellatrix’s eyes widened. Smirking from between the older witch’s legs, Alex raised her head. Wetness dripping from her chin, she grinned and said in a mocking innocent voice “or what? You’ll crucio me?” Her hand never stopped pumping. The slow but deep thrusts, robbed Bellatrix of breath but she managed a “Are you...some...sort..of Seer?”  
Alex chuckled. 

“No, but this is way better than that fantasy.” She dragged her mouth to Bellatrix’s clit and sucked, causing Bellatrix to scream her name and climax. The dark witch collapsed onto the bed. Alex grinned and stretched her body over the shaking woman’s. She cradled her close to her. 

“I love you too, Bellatrix Black. Now and forever.” Alex cooed and seal her promise with a kiss.


	25. One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the "last" chapter. The epilogue. 
> 
> However, I was talking to my wife and I suppose a Narcissa/Hermione scene should be written.
> 
> Edit to add (10/18/19): Stay around this weekend and I will have a mini Narcissa/Hermione fic as a "post-credit" scene.

Alex gazed from her position in her garden. She saw the little curly haired girl running around, chasing a few objects that Alex was able to conjure up to fly. Her studies had been progressing well, McGonagall compared her abilities to both Bellatrix and Hermione which always made her chest swell with pride (and resulted in long sessions with Her Mistress rewarding her for her good school work). She was (rightfully) sorted into Slytherin. She grinned at the memory of the hat,  _ Just like your mother and father! What a mind, what power! I never felt magic like this...”. _ The Sorting Hat yelled SLYTHERIN much to the delight of Bellatrix. Her dueling skills advanced with each day as well as her control of her magic. Now, she was free with her family. Delphi fell in love with Alex and wanted to be around the young woman as much as her mother. The two had moved into Lestrange Manor once Shacklebolt expedited her paperwork. They magically redid the front rooms as not to traumatize the girl and Bellatrix with the memories of the attack. With Bellatrix at her side and her sister, they made the cold Lestrange Manor into a cozy haven that welcomed all visitors, including a joyous reunion with Marcus and Loretta. 

The gardens were Alex’s favorite place. She would spend many hours with Delphi, playing their hearts out. Bellatrix would come find them after she would spend time with her sister working on potions for the local Healers. Outside their home, the news of Bellatrix’s faked death and resurfacing was met with mixed reviews. However with Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Hermione and Harry’s testimonies, they were able to sway most of the ministry members and former Order Members to accept their life away from the public. When neither attacks or mention of the Dark Lord appeared within the previous year, all the hype died down around Bellatrix and the Lestrange heir.

A warm breeze brought along the scent of Bellatrix and Alex’s magic sparked causing her to turn her head towards the house. She saw her Mistress walking towards her with a familiar brunette. Alex’s face broke into a wide grin as she stood up and sprinted. She grabbed the younger witch in a heartfelt hug. 

“‘Mione!” Alex shouted. Hermione giggled as Alex picked her up and spun her around. 

“Alex! You knew I was coming!” Alex laughed as she put Hermione down. Ever since the spell that cured Alex of the punishment tattoo, the two young witches became extremely friendly. Alex enjoyed picking Hermione’s brain and Hermione enjoyed their discussions. 

“Bella, please tell your Kitten to be careful with  _ mine… _ ” The icy but familiar voice said. Alex grinned as she saw Narcissa entering the gardens. 

“Oh hush, Cissa.” Bellatrix mumbled “I quite enjoy seeing how these two smile and froklick like school girls.” Bellatrix smiled and winked at Alex. Hermione grinned and fell into Narcissa’s side, placing a chaste kiss on the older woman’s lips. After the spell, Narcissa and Hermione had continue to see each other. With Lucius in jail, Narcissa filed for divorce. She had felt the timing was ripe when Hermione became intrigued by Bellatrix and Alex’s relationship. Having always wanting to explore a similar type of relationship, Narcissa shyly asked Hermione if she would want to pursue that type of relationship over tea. To her surprise, the younger witch accepted. For the better part of the year, the two have been inseparable, well on their way to perhaps finding new life companions in the other. 

“Bellatrix, your documents” Hermione said as she handed over the folder she was holding. Bellatrix smiled her thanks and turned to Alex. The three women smiled at her. 

“What did I do now?” Alex asked quietly. 

“Come here, Kitten. Let us take tea out here.” The foursome walked over the table that was set for afternoon tea. It had a good visual vantage point so they could keep an eye on Delphi. Alex took the seat next to Bellatrix so she could hold her Mistress’ hand and keep an extra eye on Delphi. Once everyone was situated, Bellatrix cleared her throat and nuzzled Alex’s head. 

“I love how attentive you are with my daughter.” Bellatrix sighed. 

“Considering the amount of danger we went through….” Alex smirked. Bellatrix lightly smacked Alex’s shoulder. 

“But seriously, Bella, she is a wonderful child. I just want to make sure she gets everything I never had.” Alex said quietly as her eyes took on a sadness. Oftentimes, Alex would wonder what it would have been like. Would she had grown up in this place? Would her mother and father sit in these chairs while watching a 5-year old Alex chase fireflies? What would their faces been like as they sent her off to Hogwarts? The thought that Delphi almost ended up in the same situation as Alex hurt her very heart. Narcissa nudged the folder to her sister with a quick uptick of the chin. 

“My love, there...uh...I have been doing some research with Granger and I wanted to ask you...if…” Bellatrix quietly stumbled over her words. Alex’s gaze turned to the folder in Bellatrix’s hand. Without a word, Alex took the folder and looked at the documents. She was glad she was sitting down. With tears welling in her eyes, she gasped quietly. 

“Are you sure?” With a shaky hand, Alex turned Bellatrix’s face towards her. 

“With every beat of my heart. It would give me peace of mind.” Bellatrix said lowly as a stray tear trickled down her face. 

“Then my answer is yes.” Alex said with a smile. “Can I sign it now?” She looked at Hermione who nodded with a grin. 

“That’s why I came. I am here for a personal visit as well as business. Always with this one.” Hermione nodded toward Bellatrix. She handed a pen to Alex.

“Wait, maybe we should ask…” Bellatrix nodded as called for Delphi. The girl came giggling toward the group of women. 

“Mama!! Lexie!” She jumped into Alex’s lap. Alex hugged the girl tighter than normal. 

“Why are you crying, Lexie?” Delphi’s hand wiped at the tears that were flowing down Alex’s cheek.

“Mama asked Lexi an important question and now we want to ask you an important question.” Bellatrix said as she kissed the girl’s head. 

“Is this finally about my pet dragon?” The girl’s eyes sparkled. A chorus of laughter rang out. 

“I hope it’s better than the dragon, my darling girl.” Bellatrix chuckled. She cleared her throat. 

“You know how, some of your friends have mommies and daddies?” Delphi nodded. 

“I only have a mommy.” Dephi confirmed. Bellatrix nodded. 

“That’s correct, only because your father...while he gave me you, the best present in the world, he was not always a good man.” Delphi nodded. 

“He did bad things. Like you did bad things but you apolo...gized” The girl struggled with the big word. 

“Correct, your father never apologized or tried to fix things. But always know, the one good thing he did was give me you.” Delphi smiled at her mother. 

“Now, we have a Lexie in our family.” Bellatrix grinned as Delphi hugged Alex tightly. 

“Not every family has a Lexie. Or a ‘mione. Or a cousin dragon!” Delphi kicked her feet. 

“What if...Lexie could be...a mommy too?” Bellatrix whispered. The girl stopped and looked at her mother. Everyone held their breath. 

“Whose mommy would she be?” Delphi asked with a tilt of her head. 

“I’d...uh...I’d be your other mommy.” Alex stuttered. Delphi whipped her curly head to look at Alex. 

“I would have two mommies?” Delphi asked.

“Well, yeah. I suppose so, if that’s something you would want.” Alex said as she looked at the girl thinking. 

“Mama would still be mama? Right?” Both Bellatrix and Alex nodded. 

“I could call you mommy?” Delphi asked shyly.

“Only if you want, baby girl.” Alex said.

“Yes. I would like to have two mommies.” Delphi said as she hugged Alex.

“Give me that pen, ‘Mione.” Alex said with tears in her voice. She quickly signed her name on the paper, not caring to read it. Hell she would give her left kidney if that was required. She had a daughter now. Hermione quickly finished the paperwork with a flick of her wand.

“Congratulations, Alex. You’re a mommy now.” Hermione grinned. There was a lot of hugging and kissing with a side of eye drying with Delphi’s small giggling. 

“Does that mean you guys are married?” Delphi asked as she tried to reach for a biscuit. Bellatrix froze and Alex’s eyes shot towards her Mistress. Narcissa grinned widely as she nudged a small package toward the frozen Bellatrix. Alex’s eyes widened as she watched Bellatrix fumbled with the package.

“Well...not quite my little one. First, Mama would have to ask Mommy if she wanted to get married.” Delphi nodded and looked at Alex.

“Mommy?” Alex’s heart swelled with pride and love as she looked at the child in her lap. 

“Y-yes baby girl?” Alex stuttered. 

“You want to marry Mama?” Alex’s voice froze in her throat as she looked at the serious child in her lap. How much she looked like Bellatrix. Her heart raced and her lips were dry. She coughed a few times.

“Um...I...I...Yes!” Alex blurted out. 

“Ok, Mama. You are married now.” Delphi said as she hopped off the frozen Alex’s lap with a chocolate biscuit and went to chase more flying things. Hermione smirked into her teacup and Narcissa laughed. 

“I….I-I really had a whole...thing...you know...planned.” Bellatrix stammered as she fiddled with the small box in her hand. 

“She really is a mini you” Narcissa chuckled. 

“I mean...I can act surprised if you want?” Alex said as she glanced at Bellatrix. 

“Yes.” Bellatrix’s serious look morphed into a relieved one. She smiled, “Yes, this was just...the dress rehearsal. At least I know it will end with a yes.”   
“I could always say no” Alex smirked which prompted Narcissa to laugh harder and Hermione to spit her tea out. 

“You little minx, you. Don’t make me take you away for punishment now! We have guests that had to do so much work for us today.” Bellatrix grinned. 

“Speaking of, I gathered you still want us to babysit the little one tonight?” Narcissa said as she calmed down from her laughing fit. 

“Yes. Might as well not let the reservations go to waste. It was really a hassle to reserve the entire place so we wouldn’t scare anyone.” Bellatrix mumbled. Alex grinned. 

“She  _ is _ staying the whole night.” Hermione whispered to Alex with a wink. 

“Then I better say yes later.” Alex whispered back as Hermione barked out her laughter.

“I fear sometimes it was a bad decision to let these two become friends.” Bellatrix complained to her sister. 

“It does keep everything interesting, I must say.” Narcissa said as she looked at the two laughing witches. 

“Hermione’s my best mate at the wedding,” Alex announced as Bellatrix smiled, “ _ If I say yes _ ” Alex cheekily grinned. Bellatrix huffed. 

“I’m never going to live this one down, am I Cissy?” Bellatrix groaned. 

“Never. We will always regale our family and friends with how your daughter proposed for you. To the young Delphi Black! May she always keep us on our toes!” Narcissa raised her tea cup. The other three women laughed and repeated the toast. 

Alex felt completely warm and her face hurt from smiling. She looked around the table. She had a family and she had friends that truly loved her. She looked at her Bella, whose own eyes reflected her love for Alex. She looked at her daughter, laughing and smiling with happiness. Not with a hard face full of sorrow as she did at her age. As Alex leaned back in her chair, gazing at the people who brought her joy, she realized that sometimes life is a strange journey. She had lost everything but , Alex thought to herself, she would go through all those years of hell a hundred times just to have a piece of this moment. The moment she realized she was happy, loved and her life finally felt right. 

  
  


The End


	26. Post Credits Scene: Ther Narcissa/Hermione Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in posting!
> 
> Here a few little scenes of Narcissa and Hermione....Enjoy!

_ Lestrange Library, right after the Ritual _

“Have a seat, Hermione. Would you prefer firewhiskey or a cup of tea?” Narcissa asked the younger witch. Hermione plopped down onto the leather couch and looked up at the older woman. 

“Whiskey first.” Hermione said. Narcissa smirked and poured two glasses from Bellatrix’s cabinet. She brought them over to Hermione and sat next to her, sitting closer enough that her thighs touched Hermione’s. 

“You did a wonderful job, pet.” Narcissa whispered. Hermione smiled sadly before a fresh new wave of tears came streaming down her face. Alarmed, Narcissa took the glasses away and put them on the small table in front of them. She immediately pulled the brunette into her arms and comforted her. 

“How can anyone do that to someone else? Without regret?” Hermione whispered against Narcissa’s chest. Narcissa looked down at her with a small smile. 

“There are many horrible people in this world. I know, because I was one of them…” Narcissa trailed off. Hermione shook her head. 

“That was your past. You both were forced into that. Both of you were.” Hermione said quietly. 

“I let Bella hurt you.” Narcissa’s eyes watered as she remembered the screams from that night in Malfoy Manor. It was the first time she actually acknowledged aloud her own presence during the night. Hermione hugged the blonde witch. 

“You did what you had to do to survive. You  _ both _ did. I forgive you  _ both _ . No more tears or talk of that night.” Hermione said as she kissed Narcissa’s cheek. Narcissa’s pulse picked up as she felt Hermione’s lips on her cheek. Slowly, she turned her head toward Hermione. She took in the dewy eyes, the exhausted but beautiful face. She placed a hand on Hermione’s cheek and leaned into Hermione’s space. 

“Is this okay with you?” Narcissa asked quietly. Hermione felt frozen but eventually nodded. She looked into Narcissa’s eyes and made up her mind. 

“Yes.” 

Narcissa connected their lips. The kiss was soft and light, allowing them to feel the sensation. Then Narcissa lightly bit Hermione’s lip which made the younger witch moan and kiss Narcissa harder. They were falling slightly onto the leather couch, Hermione on the bottom, her hands roaming Narcissa’s back. Narcissa pulled back and looked down at the witch under her with a smile. They were lost in each other’s eyes that when Alex’s screams emerged but shot up in shock. Hermione yelped as she pushed Narcissa off her and onto the floor. 

“Ouch…” Narcissa hissed. 

“Oh my ...I am  _ so sorry _ , Narcissa. I-I…” Hermione scrambled to help the older witch up. Narcissa started laughing and pulled the younger woman into her lap on the floor. 

“Teeky!” Narcissa’s elf appeared. 

“Yes, Mistress?” The elf replied. 

“Go see if my sister needs assistance from us.” 

“Yes Mistress!” 

The two waited, Hermione curled up on Narcissa’s lap. A few short minutes later, Teeky reappeared. 

“Mistress, your sister does not require help.” 

“Thank you Teeky, that is all.” The elf disappeared. Hermione looked at Narcissa with a look in her eye. Narcissa had heard about Hermione’s obsession with equality for magical creatures. She held up her hand. 

“We can talk about that later. I will require your help in drawing up work contracts and paying them. I will have to wait until the divorce is finalized…”

“Divorce? Oh Merlin...you’re still married!” Hermione jumped out of Narcissa’s lap. 

“I filed for divorce weeks ago, Hermione. It took time to get all the paperwork and assets in order, but I no longer wish to be Lady Malfoy.” Narcissa walked up behind Hermione and slowly wrapped her arms around Hermione’s waist. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this…” Hermione said dejectedly. 

“And why not?” Narcissa whispered against Hermione’s ear, causing the younger witch to shiver. 

“I-I….” a pair of moans rang through the library. Hermione’s eyes widened as did Narcissa’s. 

“We should had replaced that damn silencing charm!” Narcissa hissed. Another round of moans erupted. Hermione smirked. 

_ Oh...Fuck Kitten...don’t you dare stop...or...else...I will...crucio…..ALEXANDRA!!” _

Both Narcissa and Hermione erupted into laughter. 

“Perhaps, we should move to the gardens? It is still sunny out.” Narcissa said as she offered her arm to Hermione again. Hermione smiled and grabbed onto the older woman’s elbow. 

“That sounds lovely.” 

  
  


*****************************

Alex rounded the corner to the pub that Hermione told her about. With her hood up, Alex was able to navigate the alleys without notice. It was a good thing too, she was wearing her “American” clothes that Narcissa seemed to keep finding and burning. She shuddered at the thought of what her Mistress and her sister would do to her if she was spotted in  _ public _ in these clothes. She entered the pub and pulled her cloak hood down, exposing her face. Smiling softly, she took in the environment and saw Hermione waving her hand at her. She walked over quickly where Hermione was waiting with arms open. Alex pulled the girl into a quick hug before sitting down. 

“Waiting long?” Alex asked as Hermione pushed over a butter beer. 

“No, I just got here. Long day at work.” Hermione sighed as she drank deeply from her own glass. 

“So, long day at work? Want to talk about that or talk about what you invited me out for?” Alex asked as she looked into Hermione’s eyes. Hermione pouted and let out a small growl as she debated with herself. 

“I’m embarrassed.” Hermione said. Alex smirked. 

“About what?” Alex asked, fully knowing the answer. 

“I- kissed Narcissa. The night of the ritual.” Hermione said in a rush. Alex smiled again and put her hand on Hermione’s. 

“Good for you.”

“No! She’s still technically married!” Hermione said, exasperated. 

“I have it on good authority that it should be finalized this week. We have been making arrangements with the banks to transfer everything of Cissy’s to the Black family vault.” Alex said. She looked pointedly at Hermione and sighed softly. 

“Hermione, Narcissa is her own person. I know she cares very much about you.” Alex said as she patted Hermione’s hand. 

“I’m scared.” Hermione said quietly. Alex nodded. 

“I know. I cannot imagine all the questions in your head right now.” Alex said. 

“Harry is going to kill me.” Hermione looked away and bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. Alex got up and sat next to the witch. She pulled her in a hug.

“He won’t. If he loves you like he does, he will be happy for you.” Alex said as she held Hermione. 

“She is so much older than I am.” Hermione said. 

“So is Bellatrix. Age should not matter if you care about someone.” Alex pulled back. 

“She makes me feel so...happy. I haven’t felt happy in years. It has been stress at work, stress with Ron and Harry, stress with missing my own family. Everytime I’m with her, she makes it go away and I feel so guilty for wanting it. Like I don’t deserve to be happy because we lost  _ so much _ .” Hermione said as she sniffled. Alex shook her head. 

“You deserve all the happiness. Everyone deserves happiness. Go for it. I bet it will be worth your while.” Alex said as Hermione nodded with a small smile. 

“How about another beer, on me?” Alex said as she handed Hermione a handkerchief. 

“Oh, yes please.” Hermione dramatically said causing Alex to laugh. 

********************************************************************************

Narcissa lounged in her chair, wine goblet poised gracefully in her hand. Hermione leaned back in her chair, smiling softly. They had just finished a wonderful dinner. They were in the Lestrange Manor dining room as Narcissa moved into the empty wing where Rodolphus and Bellatrix used to live. Alex and Bellatrix reside in the other. 

Since the night at the pub with Alex, Hermione approached Narcissa about dating which was well received. Dating Narcissa was an absolute dream, Hermione found. They would meet for dinners, coffee and theatre events. Hermione had a work function approaching and Narcissa was slated to escort her. Narcissa’s divorce had granted but they still had yet to move to the next physical step in their relationship: Sex. 

Now, it was true that Hermione was curious about the type of relationship that Alex and Bellatrix were in, but she didn’t want her first time with Narcissa to be dominated by play. Hermione had been gazing at Narcissa, watching the older blonde drink her wine. Her eyes traced the regal features of her face, down the creamy neck. Hermione was no stranger to loving women. She fooled around during her summers off from Hogwarts. She had met some muggle women and experimented. She could say she was bisexual. She enjoyed sex with women and was also attracted to men. 

Gazing at the older woman, her gaze dropped to the low cut neckline of Narcissa’s dress. Hermione felt hot all of a sudden. It wasn’t the wine. No, she wanted Narcissa. She drained her glass. 

“Would you like some more, darling?” Narcissa sat forward to retrieve the bottle. Hermione leaned forward and stopped Narcissa. Hermione placed her hand on top of Narcissa’s. 

“I would like something else.” Hermione said as she directed her gaze to Narcissa’s. Narcissa gasped silently and then smirked. She nodded once and placed her goblet down. She stood up and reached her hand out. 

“Come with me.” Narcissa said as she took Hermione’s hand. They walked away from the dining room and through the halls to Narcissa’s bedroom. Hermione gasped aloud. Narcissa chuckled. 

“I like nice things.” Narcissa said. Hermione shook her head in wonder. The bed was huge with baroque ornamentation. The posts on the bed with tall and decorated with dark green curtains. The walls were a dark cherry with silver sconces holding the candles. A dark cherry bookcase sprawled across one wall, fill to the brim with books on magic, potions and history. A large mahogany writing desk faced a large window which faced the east side of the gardens. 

“I love it.” Hermione walked over to the books. Narcissa smiled and wrapped her arms around Hermione’s waist. 

“Is this what you had in mind when you said that you wanted something else?” Narcissa joked. Hermione laughed and turned onto Narcissa. The wonderment of the room was gone and a feisty Hermione took place. 

“Absolutely not. This is what I had in mind.” Hermione surged forward and kissed Narcissa hard. Her hands grasped the older woman’s back, seeking every bit of Narcissa she can grab. Narcissa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, never having seen this side of Hermione before. 

“Oh...Merlin ...Hermione. Wait!” Narcissa said between kisses. Hermione growled lowly. 

“Yes, Cissa?” Hermione said. 

“You really want this?” Narcissa asked. Hermione softened. 

“Yes, Cissa. I want to make love to you.” Narcissa nodded and waved her wand, divesting them of their clothes. 

“Well, then. Let’s get to it, darling” Narcissa said as she sauntered to the bed. She crawled on all fours, swaying her naked ass in Hermione’s direction, before turning over and spreading her legs. Hermione let out a whimper and sprinted to the bed. She got on the bed and began kissing, licking and biting Narcissa’s chest. She moaned at the taste of Narcissa’s skin and the feel of her hands in her hair. 

“Oh fuck, Hermione...you’re...like...a little Lioness.” Narcissa panted as Hermione continued her assault on her chest and stomach. She had been wet during dinner, watching the younger girl devour her meal and drink. But this...this she did not expect! Narcissa loved it. 

Narcissa groaned as Hermione kissed her way between her thighs. 

“Yes! Yes Hermione, please...please use your mouth.” Narcissa said as she fisted her own hair. Hermione grinned and inhaled Narcissa’s scent. 

“You smell of spice and earth, my witch.” Hermione hoarsely said as she licked from slit to clit. She moaned at the flavor. “You taste even better.” Hermione said and then continued her assault on Narcissa. 

Narcissa bucked her hips hard into Hermione’s face. It had been years since Narcissa took a female lover, and even longer since she actually enjoyed sex. Her hand gripped Hermione’s head, her stomach tightening as pleasure shot through her body. She need more though. 

“Hermione, fingers. Please! Inside!” Narcissa grounded out. Hermione obliged and inserted two fingers into Narcissa’s slick center. Hermione groaned at the hot velvety feeling of Narcissa wrapped around her fingers. She could feel Narcissa’s walls pulling her in, tightening with each stroke and suck. Hermione was overwhelmed and experienced a small orgasm as Narcissa gushed into her mouth. 

Hermione guided Narcissa through the waves, her own body shaking from her own release. She looked up at Narcissa to see her face relaxed and a happy floaty smile appear. Grinning, Hermione climbed on top of Narcissa.

“Did you enjoy that, Cissa?” Hermione said as she straddled Narcissa’s hips. She began a slight grind against Narcissa’s mound. Narcissa leaned up to kiss Hermione and moaned at the taste of herself on Hermione. The younger witch whimpered in need. Smirking darkly, Narcissa tsked. 

“Oh, does someone need me?” Narcissa asked as she added a few rolls with her own hips into Hermione’s center. Hermione nodded frantically, and grabbed Narcissa’s hand. She guided two fingers into her mouth, giving them a quick but long suck and guided them to her sopping wet center. 

“Please, Cissa-mine. Please, I need you. I need you make me come apart.” Hermione whispered as she gazed intently into Narcissa’s eyes. Nodding, Narcissa entered Hermione swiftly and began a light but steady pace. Hermione groaned and rode Narcissa hard. 

“That’s my little Lion. Taking what she so deserves. Are you going to come all over my hand?” Narcissa whispered into Hermione’s ear. The increase pitch of Hermione’s groans pleased Narcissa. Hermione was a lover of dirty talk.

“F-fuck, Cissy.” Hermione put both hands on Narcissa’s shoulders and ground her hips down harder. 

“Oh, you getting tighter little one. Riding me so hard, I can already feel your wetness on my thighs. I wonder what will happen if I move my fingers  _ here! _ ” Narcissa rubbed the rough patch inside Hermione causing the brunette to scream and squirt on Narcissa. 

“HOLY FUCK! NARCISSA! FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Hermione yelled as she shook and fell to her side. Chuckling, Narcissa embraced Hermione’s shivering form and kissed her hair lightly, waiting for the girl to recover. 

When Hermione’s breathing returned to normal, she moved to face Narcissa. 

“That was bloody amazing.” Hermione said and kissed Narcissa. 

“Yes, yes it was and we have all night to keep doing it.” Narcissa said with a small pinch to Hermione’s nipple. Hermione squirmed and laughed. 

A few minutes passed before Hermione had the courage to speak the thoughts she had kept so secret to herself. 

“Cissa…” Hermione said quietly. 

“Mmm?” Narcissa murmured. 

“Do you...I mean...would you...uh…” Hermione started to blush and look away. Narcissa grinned slyly and rolled on top of Hermione. Situating a leg between Hermione’s, Narcissa had the girl pinned. 

“Would I what, Hermione?” Narcissa asked as she kissed Hermione’s neck lightly. Groaning, Hermione let her eyes fluttered shut. This was Narcissa. She would not laugh at her. She always encouraged Hermione to speak her mind, a breath of fresh air from her previous relationship. 

“Mmm...would you ever...want to explore BDSM?” Hermione said lightly as she looked at Narcissa’s face. Narcissa grinned into Hermione’s neck. 

“Was it me or yourself you were imagining on that cross the day of the Ritual?” Narcissa asked. Hermione blushed harder. 

“Me.” She whispered. Narcissa grinned. 

“I knew it. And yes, I would love to explore whatever you want, little Lion.” Narcissa said as she grinded her center against Hermione’s thigh. 

“But first, let’s get each other off a few more times before discussing the details.” Narcissa groaned against Hermione’s mouth, enjoying Hermione’s center painting her thigh with her desire. 

“Yes…let’s just...oh fuck...me, Cissy.” Hermione moaned. 

“Glady” Narcissa said as she entered Hermione.

********************************************

“I need to know if you consent to this, little Lion.” Narcissa walked slowly around the witch who was on her knees, in the dungeon of Lestrange Manor. 

“I consent…” Hermione said quietly. Narcissa quirked an eyebrow. 

“You consent... _ what? _ ” Narcissa said as she knelt down behind Hermione’s back. Hermione shuddered. 

“Mistress. I consent, Mistress.” Hermione said breathlessly. Narcissa hummed happily as she ran her arms down Hermione’s. 

“We are going to have so much fun, little Lion.” Narcissa whispered and kissed her way down Hermione’s neck. With a wave of her wand, a soft leather collar and lead appeared. 

“Move your hair, darling.” Hermione did so with little hesitation. They had spoken about this. Narcissa explained that she was more of a sensation dominant. She enjoyed torturing her submissive’s senses to an overwhelming degree. Alex had told Hermione there was no right or wrong way about playing. While Alex and Bellatrix’s bonding and relationship favored on rougher sex and more impact and rope play, Narcissa favored feathers, wax, silky restraints and vibration. 

Narcissa put on the black leather collar with a raven as the clasp. She attached the lead and stood up. She looked down at the flushed witch. 

“You look so beautiful and utterly delicious like this, little Lion.” Narcissa whispered.

“Thank you, Mistress.” Hermione said, her body was overheating. She knew she was curious, but she didn’t know that she would be  _ so turned on. _ Narcissa took the lead in her hand and gave a gentle tug. Hermione fell forward a bit. 

“We are going to that massage table.” Narcissa pulled the lead again, forcing Hermione to fall onto all fours. Shivering, Hermione crawled toward the table in question. Narcissa followed behind and admired the way her little Lion’s ass swayed with each movement forward. They stopped. 

“Up.” Narcissa demanded with an uptick of her chin. Hermione obeyed and got onto the table and laid down. Narcissa pulled out a silk blindfold. It was Syltherin green. Without speaking, Narcissa went about, tying the silk around Hermione’s eyes. Next, she tied Hermione's wrists to the silk ties that were already attached to the table. 

“Now, little Lion, what is your word?” Narcissa asked softly. Hermione squirmed. 

“Weasel” Hermione whispered. Narcissa gave a soft hum in acknowledgement. That word would surely cut off any bout of passionate activity. 

“Very good. I will automatically stop and release you should you use your word. Use it anytime you do not feel right or safe, promise little Lion?” Narcissa asked. 

“Yes, Mistress, I promise.” Hermione said and nuzzled into Narcissa’s cheek. Narcissa smiled softly and stepped back to admire the younger witch on display. She bit her lip to keep the smirk off her face. She waved her wand and on the side table a bowl of ice, a candle, feather and a small vibe appeared. 

“Are you ready, little Lion?” Narcissa asked. 

“Yes, Mistress.” Hermione whispered. Narcissa picked up an ice cube. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Hermione’s lips before dragging the melting ice cube between Hermione’s breasts. Hermione hissed in pleasure and arched up into the trailing ice cube. Narcissa chuckled and dragged the ice slowly down Hermione’s stomach, down her left thigh and knee before the ice was water. Picking up another cube, Narcissa repeated the path but down Hermione’s right leg. 

“F-fuck” Hermione gasped after Narcissa repeated the entire process a second time, then a third. Her stomach was filled with a coil of desire, her thighs were becoming slick with her wetness mixed with the cool water. Narcissa chuckled again, a bit louder at hearing Hermione’s curse. 

“What a dirty mouth my little Lion has. Perhaps, one day, I should gag you.” Narcissa whispered in Hermione’s ear. The words caused a full body shudder as Hermione imagined it. Narcissa pulled back and lit the candle. Hermione couldn’t see what was coming next, her nerves on full high alert, waiting for the next painful pleasure she was about to receive. Narcissa raised the candle high enough so she wouldn’t burn Hermione’s skin but low enough for her Lion to enjoy the sensation. Narcissa watched as the wax melted and gathered into a fat red drop of wax. She had chosen a red and a gold candle in honor of Hermione’s House colors, after all, she was bound in Slytherin green and silver. Finally, the drop fell and the high yelp she received was worth the wait. Narcissa felt herself grow wet with each pleasured sigh and hiss. She lit the gold candle and continued to paint Hermione in her house colors. Hermione lost control of her moans and gasps, growing louder and louder.

“Please, p-lease Mistress!” Hermione cried out. The cold and hot sensations had ramped up her desire and now she needed friction to come. Narcissa laughed and put down her candles. 

“What is it, Lion? What do you need, my darling?” Narcissa said as she admired her work. 

“I-I need to come, Mistress.” Hermione whimpered, pulling at her restraints. Narcissa had half a mind to refuse her, but since this was their first time playing and Hermione did well, she decided to grant Hermione’s wish. 

“As this is the first time for us, I will grant you that. But know this, little Lion, you will not always get what you want. Understood?” Narcissa said as she slowly fisted Hermione’s hair. 

“Oh--f-f--uccck, Yes Mistress!” Hermione panted. Narcissa grabbed the vibe and feather. Without a second wasted, Narcissa dragged the feather across Hermione’s nipples slowly while she fucked Hermione’s clit with the vibrator. Hermione was overloaded with sensations that she wailed as she came almost on contact with the feather and vibe. 

“OH FUCK, CISSA!” Hermione moaned loudly as her body trembled from a second orgasm. Narcissa grinned and ramped up the level on the vibe. 

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” Hermione cried. 

“Give me one more, little Lion. One more for your Mistress. I do so love the sounds you make. You’re so wet, darling. So filthy wet. You’re body is painted in gold and red but your eyes and limbs are bound in silver and green. Come for me!” Narcissa whispered in Hermione’s ear. Hermione screamed her third release, Narcissa’s words overwhelming her mind. She was physically, emotionally and mentally overwhelmed into orgasm that she blacked out. Watching as the younger witch go limp, Narcissa chuckled. She waved her wand to quickly unbound Hermione and took the blindfold off. She checked Hermione’s breathing and saw that she was just passed out. Breathing a sigh of relief, Narcissa gathered the girl in her arms and carried her to the second bed in the aftercare section. She smiled and gave herself a mental pat on the back for the forethought of installing a second bed. She shuddered after remembering the moans that erupted from this room the night of the Ritual. She loved her sister and her future sister-in-law, but she refused to treat her own Lion in their bed. 

Hermione came to a few minutes later, feeling hazy and warm. She was wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, surrounded by pillows and Narcissa. She smiled warmly and nuzzled harder into Narcissa. 

“Oh Merlin, that was amazing.” Hermione muttered. She felt completely at ease, her emotions still for the moment as she floated. 

“Mmm. You were amazing, darling.” Narcissa said as she claimed Hermione’s lips in a slow kiss. 

“Thank you, Narcissa.” Hermione said as she looked at the older witch. 

  
“No need to thank me. What can I get you? You want to wash the wax off? A cup of tea? A book? I could read to you?” Narcissa said quietly, stroking Hermione’s hair. Hermione glanced down at her body. It was beautiful. Streaks of gold and red covered her thighs, breasts and stomach. She smiled. 

“Leave the wax for now. I could use a cup of tea. And you would really read to me?” Hermione asked shyly. Narcissa grinned and waved her wand. Teeky showed up. 

“Yes, Mistress?” The little elf asked. 

“You know you can call me Narcissa. Please bring us a tea service and the book that is on Hermione’s nightstand? Thank you, and then you can go home.” Narcissa said. She had freed her elves with the help of Hermione, but Teeky was more than glad to serve. 

“Right away, Mis--I mean, Narcissa.” Teeky bowed and disappeared before returning with the requested items. 

Hermione smiled and then frowned a bit. Narcissa caught it. 

“You may experience sub drop. It’s okay to cry if you need to. I will be right here, holding you.” Hermione nodded as she took the teacup from Narcissa. She curled inward, resting her head against Narcissa’s chest and she drank slowly from the warm tea. Narcissa opened the book with her wand. Hermione was in the middle of the American novel  _ Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe _ . Using her wand to turn the pages, Narcissa was able to comfortably hold Hermione and read at the same time. Narcissa cleared her throat and began:

“ _ It’s funny, most people can be around someone and they gradually begin to love them and never know exactly when it happened; but Ruth knew the very second it happened to her.” _

Narcissa paused and looked at Hermione, who returned her gaze with nothing but love and affection in her eyes and smile. Narcissa leaned down and kissed the young witch gently. They didn’t need to say anything. Talks of love and Mistress bondings were in the near future, but they chose to live in that moment with loving silence. 

_ “When Idgie had grinned at her…. _ ”

  
  
  
  



End file.
